Poison
by Padewan CarrCarr
Summary: Don't start something you can't finish, Anzu,' he said her name with such intensity she went weak in the knees, her breath coming out in short silent gasps. Kaiba Seto x Mazaki Anzu Tea Gardener
1. prologue

POISON

Authoress Email: 

Pairing: Kaiba Seto / Mazaki Anzu

Summary: Seto and Anzu have been secretly dating for months, but the pressure of constantly lying to her friend's is finally getting to the dancer. What will it take for Anzu to get through to Kaiba without destroying their relationship and each other before it is too late.

Disclaimer: Sadly Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. Although I would like my own mini Kaiba, Yami, and Bakura, (snicker Juu-chan) to cuddle.

 A/N: My inspiration for this fanfic first came to me when I was watching a Cowboy Bebop music video to the song Poison by Groove Coverage, hence the title Poison. I loved the video but the song wouldn't leave me alone and it has brought me to this. Sooner or later I shall write it into a chapter. So for now enjoy the drama.

PROLOGUE 

Mazaki Anzu enjoyed the feel of the brick wall pressed up against her back. It's cold radiating through her thin jacket. She stood trapped between an old rundown coffee mill and a tantalizing body sending off waves of heat. Both towered over her in the moonlight, causing enticing chills to coarse throughout her body, reaching the ends of her manicured fingers and sandal clad feet. Anzu's blue eyes held a spark of mischief in the midst of a growing fire.

"What's wrong Seto-kun? Had a bad day?" she purred, "Didn't you fire enough of your employees, or has Yugi beaten you at duel monsters. Again."

The CEO narrowed his piercing eyes but made no sign of moving or talking. He remained directly in front of Anzu, his hands in his coat pockets.

"You failed to accomplish how many things throughout this time consuming day? That wouldn't happen to be another weakness would it Seto?" Out of habit she began to play with her jacket zipper. "Tell me how you managed to take over Kaiba Corp? By begging to the board of executives? Or maybe you lied about whom you really are. The name Kaiba doesn't agree with you. How about Mutt?" Anzu emphasized the t's.

His hands connected with the wall just above Anzu's shoulders, locking her in place. Supporting his weight with his arms Seto leaned down to her level. "I do believe you have made your point Anzu," his voice a warning whisper in her ear.

Did she dare? Did she risk getting on Kaiba Seto's list, and not a very nice one at that? Few would know it was possible to get under the young CEO's skin. He tended to wear his mask of indifference more then not. Anything directed at him be it verbal or physical was met with his infamous steel glare and if in the right mood a few degrading comments. It gave Anzu a fluffy sensation to know she had the power to crack Kaiba Seto. The first time he had smiled at her without condescension she began dancing inside. So back to the question, did she dare? Heck yeah!

"What? That Kaiba Seto is nothing but a hoax?" she asked, "Just as common as the rest of Domino?"

A deep growl made it's way from Seto's chest. The sound urged Anzu to touch the brunette, comb her fingers through his hair, tease his muscles hidden beneath his shirt. Her sub conscious screamed at her to follow through, but she held back. Another thing she had learned irritated Seto.

"Why don't you get down on all fours and show me the real you?" she proposed, "Beg Seto. Show your master whose boss."

Seto's stance shifted slightly. The blue of his eyes changed from their artic winter into two dark pools of want.

Mission Accomplished.

His mouth descended onto Anzu's with a furry of passion, rendering her helpless, caught up in the heat lacing through her veins. Seto was an addiction she could never break. The thought of her life continuing on without the billionaire sent unwelcomed shivers down her spine. Every dose they got of each other only brought out the want for more; knowing what she held over Seto and he in turn over her.

Pushing the midnight blue fabric of Seto's trench coat aside, Anzu slowly dragged her hands up his chest, snaking them around his neck and tangling her fingers in his thick brown hair. She could sense him overpowering her, smell his alluring scent intensified by a hint of cologne, feel him gradually become putty in her hands. All that was left was to taste him.

Anzu tilted her head back, giving Seto the access he most readily accepted. With little encouragement he began to dominate her mouth, doing unspeakable things to her taste buds. Unwilling to go down without a fight, she pushed back magnifying the heat passing between them.

A moan radiated from the back of the dancer's throat as Seto sucked on her bottom lip. She felt him smile triumphantly into the kiss before his teasing continued.  Hands still pressed against the brick wall, Seto broke the kiss, leaving the two of them gasping for breath, their chests heaving. Against her better judgment Anzu let out a whimper of protest.

"Whose the master now Anzu?" he taunted.

"Shut up Seto."

He raised an eyebrow in response. "I though you would have learned your lesson by now. I can't recall a time when I allowed someone to get away with the same mistake twice."

She trailed her right hand downwards to cover his heart, for a moment focusing on it's rapid pounded. "Are you going to fire me? I'm not one of your employees Seto. I'm your girlfriend. I guess that means you'll just have to dump me." Anzu grabbed his shirt collar with her free hand and forced him back down to her level. In a stage whisper she continued, "That is, if you can." Taking advantage of the situation she placed an open mouthed kiss right behind his ear, triggering a reaction. She felt Seto pin her against the corroded brick wall with his body.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Anzu," he said her name with such intensity she went weak in the knees, her breath coming in short silent gasps. Rarely did Seto allow his emotions to swallow him up. Tonight she had gotten to him.

Their lips met again, in a slow seduction, the two draining each other of energy. Seto wound his arms around Anzu's waist, unconsciously massaging her lower back. The sensations were earth shattering. She couldn't remember ever loosing all sense of time and space from a kiss. But then it was Kaiba Seto's hot mouth that was performing tantalizing things to her, such as leaving a trail of wet kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

With one hand he removed her pink hairclip allowing her hair to cascade down to rest on her shoulders. A little over a month earlier she had contemplated on trimming it until Seto had casually mentioned that he thought long hair suited her. Hooking Anzu's hairclip to the front of her jacket Seto took a step back to marvel over his masterpiece. Somehow every time they were together Seto always managed to remain dignified while she became the definition of an upheaval.

Eyes of defiance clashed with Seto's, daring him to comment. She hadn't been the only one caught up in all the passion. Anzu stood leaning against the orange and brown backdrop until her energy returned. Her face was flushed with desire and framed by slightly tousled brown hair. A set of swollen lips pouted in defiance.

In spite of the strength withdrawal Seto stood in front of her with a satisfied smirk on his face. But for once his eyes gave him away. The icy blue flashed with satisfaction, approval and the want for more.

A light drizzle entered the alleyway, slowly coating everything in a thin liquid shine. In a few minutes the brunettes would be in the middle of a downpour, standing in an alleyway in the dead of night. Not that they couldn't take care of themselves.

Using the wall for momentum Anzu approached Seto through the raindrops. She slid her hands inside his trench coat, wrapping her arms around his waist. Although he returned the gesture she knew what he was thinking.

"You're warm," Anzu mumbled. Only she knew such a coldhearted jerk could produce so much body heat.

The sound of Linkin Park's 'Numb' began to play in the alleyway. Anzu smiled into Seto's chest when he shifted to answer his cell.

"Mokuba? Calm down Mokuba, I'm still here. . . . .  It was only a nightmare. . . . . . No, there is nothing to worry yourself over. I'm a shiny example of perfect health. . . . . . . That's right Mokuba. You can even check with Anzu if you'd like. She's right here." Seto handed her his phone.

"Hey Mokuba," she kept her tone light.

A quiet voice answered. "Anzu?"

"The one and only. How are you feeling?"

The young Kaiba hesitated. "A little scared," he whispered, "Are you guys okay?"

Anzu glanced up at Seto. "We couldn't be any better. Your brother looks the exact same way he did this morning down to every hair on his head." She refrained from mentioning the rain. The last time she had heard or seen him that scared was in Noa's virtual reality world. If anything she didn't want to make matters worse. "I'm putting Seto back on. Just a sec."

Ever so gracefully Seto took his cell back. "Is Jiro with you Mokuba? All right. I won't be long. No, don't worry about going back to your room," he paused, "I love you too little brother." With the push of a button he ended the call, automatically going into protective big brother mode, as opposed to enticing hot boyfriend.

"I take it the dates over?" Seto made an hn' sound. "Then I guess I can't keep you from your brotherly duties. Tell Mokuba the only one who can take his big brother down is me."

            Seto's teasing smirk returned. "As hard as you have attempted in the past. That is an action you have yet to accomplish Anzu."

            "Maybe so, but I have my ways."

Yet again he raised his eyebrow. "And they would be?"

"I thought I had demonstrated a few quite well, a couple of minutes ago," she grinned.

Seto chuckled, "Was that all?"

Anzu's eyes sparked to life. Although she admitted to herself she had walked into that one. "It will be if you-"

The pressure of warm lips on hers cut the brunette off. The pursuer held her flush against his body. Their kiss didn't last nearly as long as the others, but it had enough emotion spoken through it to make up for that small fact. Seto pulled back leaving his girlfriend in a daze.

"You're cute when you're angry," he said, his voice husky, "Goodnight Anzu. I'll call you tomorrow."

" 'Night Seto," she barely managed.

Placing his hands back in his pockets, Seto proceeded further into the alleyway, his stride daring the rain to touch him. The eye-catching trench coat billowed behind him, making him all that more desirable to watch.

Deny it as much as she did, all thoughts locked away in a led box, buried under all of her thrills for dancing, in the deepest part of her mind, Anzu knew she couldn't last without him. Seto Kaiba was a poison she had come to rely on. He had tainted her blood. Removed all control she has over herself and held it within his grasp. It was a fragile thing that Seto took great care of, but that didn't change the fact that he had it. The two had eventually leaked together. And now there was no escape.

"Seto . . . . . . . . ."


	2. chapter one chocolate

POISON

Authoress Email: 

Pairing: Kaiba Seto / Mazaki Anzu

Summary: Seto and Anzu have been secretly dating for months, but the pressure of constantly lying to her friend's is finally getting to the dancer. What will it take for Anzu to get through to Kaiba without destroying their relationship and each other before it is too late.

Disclaimer: pout why is Yu-Gi-Oh not mine? grumble don't answer that.

A/N: I have never been so surprised in all my life when I saw the amount of reviews I got. My mother wondered what was wrong with me when I tried and failed to silence my glee. EVERYONE, THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Now what are you wasting your time reading this for? Get to the story!

CHAPTER ONE 

With slow precise movements Anzu broke her last piece of chocolate and placed half of it on her tongue before closing her mouth. She sat on top of her boyfriend's desk, in his home office. Her goal had been to pull him away from his work, and so far it was working. She loved having his undivided attention, especially when his laptop sat directly in front of him. Without pulling her eyes away from Seto's, she closed the laptop and leaned back resting her weight on her hands.

"I'm sorry. Did you say you wanted some?" Anzu licked her lips, drawing the young CEO's gaze. "I only have one piece left."

The look he gave her caused her blood to run cold with anticipation. Her eyes half closed with the rush. Hopping off the desk Anzu moved to stand before a leather office chair and the man sitting in it. She picked up the piece of chocolate from the desk.

"It's not very big. I don't believe we will be able to share it." She just about didn't finish the sentence when Seto grabbed onto her hips and pulled her closer, never releasing his grip. Just like every other time they touch an invisible shock would take over her body. The deep blue eyes of Seto told Anzu he had felt it as well.

She quickly popped the sweet temptation into her mouth and made a show of swirling it around on her tongue. Before Anzu realized what was happening, Seto yanked her down to be straddling his lap. Their lips crushed together. Mesmerized by the heat of his mouth, she readily gave him access. The only thing more captivating then getting to taste Seto, was being allowed to taste Seto with chocolate. Anzu voiced her approval as the two rich flavors melted together, taking with them all of her other senses.

It had been way too long since they had seen each other. Two days and three hours to be exact. Twenty-four hours was about as much as she could take before her mind was completely consumed by her addiction. She wished she could go back to her life as it was before, consisting of everyone but Kaiba Seto. And yet at the same time she wanted to soak in every second of time with him she had ever had and would have. Unfortunately, as she had learned, chocolate was a horrible substitute. But if you put the two together . . . . . . .

Anzu wound her arms around his neck, threading her fingers into his hair. This time not only for the sensations but to prevent Seto from pulling away. After all oxygen was just a foolish notion that human beings shouldn't even have to deal with. She relaxed back into the kiss, marveling in her favorite pass time. Conscious of the burning cold waves building in her lower abdomen, from Seto massaging her thigh's.

How long they sat there without a breath of air between their bodies, Anzu didn't know. But she did know when a sharp noise cut through their moment that if Seto didn't hire an assassin to take out the inventor of cell phones she would. In all actuality the mood had yet to be spoiled interruption or not.

Reluctantly she pulled away, sending a sorry glance to Seto. He in turn gave her the closest thing to a pout he could manage, which appeared to be more of an injured puppy look. Leaning to the side Anzu grabbed her purse from off the desk and unzipped it. Once she had retrieved her cell Seto tossed the purse aside and began attacking her neck with his talented mouth. My goodness was it talented.

A shrilling ring brought her back to the fact that she had yet to see who was calling. It took five failed attempts for Anzu to answer her phone.

"Mmmmmoshi mmmmoshi?"

"Uh. . . . .," the voice hesitated, "Anzu, are you okay?"

That voice. For some unknown reason it sounded vaguely familiar, but for the life of her she couldn't place it. Most likely because of the stimulating torture being preformed all over her skin. "Yeah," she let out breathlessly, "Who is this?"

"Yugi."

Her eyes shot open, half expecting to see her friend watching Seto and herself from behind the chair. Her body became tenses for a couple seconds until her boyfriend made her slowly relax. "Yu-Yugi?" she let out a shaky laugh, "Hey." Seto's hand tightened on her hips and he growled against her neck at the name of his rival.

Yugi's concerned voice came over the cell. "You don't sound like yourself. Is anything wrong?" Anzu could picture her friend frowning at the other end.

She took a calming breath before responding. "I'm doing fine. What's up?"

The brief pause Yugi took before replying told her that he didn't buy her answer, but trusted her to tell him what was happening when she felt up to it. "Well, everyone is heading over to Ryou's house to hang for a bit. We just got in some new duel monster cards that the guys want to try out and we'll most likely order in whatever food Jou is craving. You should join us. If you need a ride I can get Honda to pick you up on his motorcycle."

Anzu bit her lip to stop herself from moaning when Seto's talented mouth hit her pulse point. Trying to do two things at once she had only caught half of what Yugi had said. "I wish I could Yugi, but I uh . . . I'm busy. I have . . . . um I have . . . . my . . . .my history paper to write. I've only got one hour to spend . . . . at the . . . Domino Library."

His tone fell. "But that paper isn't due until next week."

Slender fingers crept under the hem of Anzu's shirt, sliding against smooth skin, producing goose bumps. She could have withstood the one action. But her mind began to shut down when she felt Seto's alluring breath in her ear.

"Can you hold on a second Yugi?" Anzu put him on hold. "Seto?" she exhailed. Once he moved his head to look at her she extracted herself from his lap as quickly as possible and moved to the other side of his desk, cell still in hand. He sent her a satisfied smirk, pleased that once again he had gained the control. In reply, Anzu glared weak daggers back. Seto was a darn good distraction but a distraction nonetheless. Now what had she been talking about? Oh yes, history paper.

"I really need the mark Yugi."

"But it's only one hour. Why can't you do it tomorrow?"

The dancer sighed.

"It will be the third time in the last week that you've been too busy. We never get to see you anymore. What is always keeping you so busy that you don't have time for you friends?" Yugi's upset tone turned commanding.

The emotionally frazzled girl glanced up at Seto with a frown, surprised that he was watching her in amusement as oppose to returning to his work. "I'm sorry Yugi, but I have way too much homework to do."

"Are you really sorry?"

Anzu frowned, hand on hip, "And just what is that suppose to mean?"

"You spend so much time away from, us we are beginning to believe that you no longer care."

The comment stung more then she was willing to admit. "How can you honestly think that?" she asked in disbelief.

"You can learn much from watching a persons actions."

That didn't sound like the Yugi she knew. The more she pondered on what he had said the more she fanned the little flame of anger deep within her until she felt like bursting. "I have more then just you guys in my life now, Yugi! If you can't accept that then it's your problem! After four years you're still obsessed with duel monsters! Maybe I want to make something of myself! I can only stand on the sidelines for so long!"

"Anzu that's not-"

"Goodbye Yugi. I have a history paper to write."

"Anzu-"

"I said goodbye!" With the click of a button she ended the call.

Tension ran through her entire body. Why had she just done that? She had no right to treat her friends with disrespect. If anyone had the right to be angry it was most definitely Yugi. Not only had she lied to her best friend, but she had blown up at him for telling her the honest to goodness truth. Did she even have a reason for her actions?

A pair of strong hands pried her knuckle white fingers from around her cell phone and placed it on the desk. There was her reason. All six foot whatever of him. Seto stared down at her with a smirk in place. Surprisingly it stirred true anger in her.

Anzu frowned, resting her forehead against his chest. "I just lied to my best friend," she mumbled, "How many times do you think it is now? Not that it matters. A lie is a lie. Every day I'm loosing more of their trust."

Seto rubbed soothing circles on her back. "There is no reason to waste time pondering over your friends. Our relationship doesn't involve them."

"Our relationship includes me, Seto. I don't like hiding things from my friends, the same way you always hide who you are from the world."

Realizing where the conversation was heading he pulled away from Anzu and walk back to his office chair. "We have already discussed your friends Anzu." His body language stated that the conversation was over. Like heck it was.

"And we are going to discuss them again," she ground out, suddenly getting the urge to stomp her foot in protest.

He opened his laptop. "I have work to do."

"You didn't seem that worried about it a few minutes ago." Seto glanced at her, his eyes daring her to continue with her train of thought. "Give me one good reason why my friends aren't allowed to know that we are an item." Her only reply was the tapping of keys. "Seto!" she raised her voice, "Give me one good reason!"

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Your safety."

Anzu had to refrain from rolling her eyes in exasperation. "That's always the case with you, isn't it? I've gotten in more life threatening situations being your enemy then I have being your girlfriend. You had better darn well have another reason." Deep inside she was almost afraid he didn't.

"Aside from Mokuba you are the only person with whom I care about and yet you don't appear to enjoy that fact," his smirk decorated his face. "Would you prefer I treat you like any other woman on the street as a way to satisfy my needs?"

Waves of even more anger flashed across her face. They hadn't even gotten to that stage of the relationship and if she had her way they wouldn't for a long while. "So I'm just another Mokuba that answers to your different emotions?"

His eyes narrowed. "You're twisting my words Anzu," he growled.

"Am I? Maybe you're scared of what everyone will think of you, when they find out you've opened up a part of you for another person! Am I going to ruin the reputation you have worked so hard to uphold?" Little did she know how close to the truth she had come. Her eyes widened as she watched her boyfriend once again attack his laptop. Anzu marched forward and slammed his computer shut, just missing his hands. "I asked you a question!"

Seto sent her a look that made her knees mentally shake in fear. But she wasn't about to back down. "Or maybe," his cold voice began, "I hide our relationship out of embarrassment."

The one sentence was a slap across the face. Anzu searched the CEO's eyes for any hint of remorse at what he had said, but he had already slid his mask back into place. "My friends won't look at you with disgust," she whispered, madly blinking back tears, "If anyone it would be me."

Bending down she snatched up her purse and ran from the room just about knocking one of the mansions maids to the floor. Too emotionally rot to apologize the dancer tore down the stairs and out the front doors.

She had argued within herself over when Kaiba Seto would eventually leave her scarred. She could still feel the cut and it burned deep. Some part of her screamed to run back into the mansion and apologize to him, but instead she collapsed inside her parents car. Tears poured down Anzu's cheeks. She made no move to wipe them away. Instead she covered her mouth to muffle her sobs.

It hurt. Like he was pulling at her heartstrings. The realization at what had just occurred sent dread swimming through her. Seto had become the only thing in her life that she relied on and still relied on. Anzu remained curled up in the drivers seat until she had no more tears to cry. With shaking hands the brunette started the car and slowly drove away from the Kaiba mansion and out onto the empty street.

REVIEWS 

**Marin M**: My very first review for Poison. Thank you. You kept me smiling all day.

**Elusia**: I'm so glad you enjoyed the story. Poison is the only fanfic I was actually nervous about posting but your review has helped wipe that feeling away.

**Quickening-Heart**: Thanks. I shall try my hardest for the rest of the story to come out the same. I'm just relieved I'm not getting graded on it.

**poptart**: Wow. Usually I'm at the end of waiting for more updates. You shall not be disappointed.

**Charmedbloody**: Seto and Anzu are my favorite couple as well. The only solution was to write a fanfic for people like us.

**Miryoku**: I could never not update for you guys.

**Time Warp**: Interesting is only the beginning. Mwahahahahahaha!

**unknown**: I use to try leaving cliffhangers in my stories for the fun of it. Yet once I gave up they all came naturally. You might end up asking that question a lot, but that's a good thing.

**KeikoGurl**: You have given me so much inspiration. Many thanks. The whole poison analogy is metaphorical. Seto is poison. Anzu finds the poison addictive and she . . . . . well, I won't tell you just yet.

**Demon of Faith**: Whoa! Such an intense review. I was captivated.

**Nightfall2525**: The whole Anzu saying 'Seto . . .' at the end was her wishing he would have stayed because as much as she is denying it she needs him.

**Strife**: bowsDomo Arigatou. Unfortunately the prologue was about as sultry as it gets. There will be more, but the mood will always be changing.

**LuvinAnime**: One of my relatives/editors said close to the same thing about the detail. I just hate when I read something and have no idea what the characters are doing. Hey, look, this is an update.

**Clarity**: The angst is coming. Poison isn't as heavily angst as I had hoped but then each chapter it different. I'm glad you said the character are well done. That was my biggest concern until now.

**CWolf2**: I couldn't agree more. Must make Anzu shy and sensitive, which I don't deny she isn't, but she's also one of the only people who's not afraid to yell right back in Seto's face. More power to her.

**CrissyKitty**: In your four little words you have summarized what I was aiming for.

**ladieanime**: First of all I love the name. And second of all I shall always continue for you reviewers, until the ends, whenever that is.

**Kineticfairy**: Smiling is a good thing. My subconscious was chanting 'switch places, switch places . . . .'

**Ana**: Your Yami didn't drool? I wonder why that is?

**pocky no miko**: Your review was one I shall always remember, 'hot damn.' lol. I suddenly have a craving for pocky . . . . .

**Ritzy**: Ha ha little sister. Next time you review you might want to read the WHOLE chapter. I never knew you hated reading that much, yesh.

**White Roses**: You sound a tad speechless. cheers Was this soon enough for an update?

**Maze of Illusions**: Thank you. I was just trying to be different with my style. Hope you enjoyed the update.


	3. chapter two martial arts

POISON

****

Authoress Email: 

Pairing: Kaiba Seto/ Mazaki Anzu (Tea Gardener)

Summary: Seto and Anzu have been secretly dating for months, but the pressure of constantly lying to her friend's is finally getting to the dancer. What will it take for Anzu to get through to Kaiba without destroying their relationship and each other before it is too late.

Disclaimer: Having to state over and over again that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh can be very depressing. sigh

A/N: I was shocked by how hard it was to finally get this chapter completed and typed, and it's not due to writers block. I'm one of the lucky few who is spared from that horror. Instead I get caught up in reading everyone else's stories and tend to forget about my. Not to mention all the new ideas that are suddenly popping up from out of nowhere. My mind is tied in knots at the moment. half attempted cheer

CHAPTER TWO 

The warning bell pierced through the calm atmosphere of the girls change room at Domino High. The students had five minutes to get to their last class or risk detention and sensei only knows what.

Anzu, now in her gym uniform, reluctantly closed her locker and took many forced steps towards the gym. For the majority of the day she had been steering clear of Seto, jumping at any deep voices or tall shadows. She had taken to avoiding the hall his locker rested in, making her late to class more then once. Unfortunately Physical Education was the one class they shared together. The only senior co-ed gym class, run by the tyrant Ebisawa.

Upon entering the gym Anzu spotted her friends chatting against the far wall. First thing that morning she had approached Yugi and apologized for her harsh words the night before. With a bright smile on his face he pushed the entire thing aside. Only then did he mention Yami joining the conversation. The thought worried her. Did he have any idea why she had had a difficult time focusing? He wasn't anywhere as naive as Yugi.

"Hey guy," Anzu put her perfected smile in place.

The small group returned her greeting before Jou and Honda continued to bicker over what she guesses was mindless dribble.

"How'd ya know that? Ya sensei's pet or somethin'?" Jou shot at Honda.

His friend rolled his eyes. "All I'm saying Jou, is you can't go wrong with sticking to the basics. The history paper is worth thirty percent of our final mark and you were already told duel monsters isn't an excepted topic." Duel Monsters. No surprise there. Al though homework was a surprised topic.

The guys change room doors opened producing Seto. All the girls sighed at the sight of the billionaire. He strode towards his designated wall space, which he coincidentally had to pass her to get to. In hushed whispers his fan club began debating over whom he would be escorting to the formal after graduation in the weeks to come. Jealousy took a hold of Anzu. She knew her boyfriend would never cheat on her but she never trusted the sworn in members of a Kaiba Seto club.

Realizing someone had asked her a question, Anzu focused back in on her friends. "My history paper?" her few words drew Seto's attention. She smirked almost identical to Seto's. "All the time I spent with it last night finally got to me. It's a pathetic, obnoxious, excuse of homework with a dark side. If it doesn't give any I don't see why I need to be so dedicated to it. Whenever I deal with it I just end up with a headache."

Yugi looked up at her in bewilderment. "But you always try your best. How can you give up now?"

The sound of Ebisawa's whistle silenced the entire class and sent the slackers running to their places along the wall, cutting off Anzu's reply. His rough voice boomed, "Today class, as all you miscreant should know, we are beginning something new. And I don't care if any of you have Asthma or the black plague, no one gets out of it." Groans were heard from a few of the more daring student. Ebisawa grinned evilly. "Today, we shall learn a little thing called self-defense."

That was a first. Maybe for once the sexist gym teacher would mark her fairly. Little did her friends know, Anzu took self-defense on the side. It was something her dance teacher had recommended when she became a little aggressive with her dance moves.

Jou stepped forward with a bemused look on his face. "Ya want us ta beat each other up?"

"Why don't you beat yourself up and save us the trouble," Seto's deep voice replied.

The blonde turned baring his fists in anger. "I could take ya on right now Moneybags! Jus' you n' me!"

The billionaire smirked. "I would have more difficulty against your sister."

Honda and Otogi latched onto Jou's arms, holding him back. "It's not worth it man," Honda said, "Just let it go."

"Jounouchi Detention!" Ebisawa's commanding voice bellowed.

Anzu sighed, not at all surprise by the outcome. The gym teacher had had it out for the blonde since he first stepped through the gym doors. Jou would be lucky if one detention was all he got that period. Much to her disappointment Seto didn't receive any. She glared in his direction for getting her friend in trouble.

Her teacher's voice drew her attention. "The only student in my class who knows any self defense is Kaiba. To see were the rest of you wannabe's stand each of you will take turns against him. Do I have any volunteers or should I go in alphabetical order?" He grinned insanely down at the clipboard in his hands.

Gasps echoed around the gym and faces paled in fear. There was no way that was legal. It had to have been another of his horrible jokes. The type that just weren't funny but for the sake of your grade you laughed anyway. Honda and Otogi were once again holding Jou back with their hands clamped over his mouth to prevent him from getting his butt whipped.

"No volunteers, huh? Is everyone going to soil their uniforms?" Her sensei threw his head back and laughed, "All of you girls are going to have extra laundry if the guys are scared shitless."

The rest of the class began to laugh along assuming the same thing as Anzu. It was one sorry joke. That was until Seto proceeded forward and stood beside Ebisawa, arms crossed.

"Not even one volunteer? Come on boys. Start acting like men and show the inferior gender whose boss."

Anzu was really being offered the chance to beat up Seto. Without knowing it Ebisawa had just made her day. The brunette slowly walked to the middle of the gym, each footstep drawing another pair of eyes. A hint of shock flickered across the young CEO's face before it turned back to stone. She smiled to herself.

The crank of a sensei pointed his finger at her. "What's the meaning of this Mazaki?" he frowned, "Going first won't get you any extra credit."

She heard the protests of her friends behind her, all except for Jou who was yelling at her to wipe the floor with Kaiba, until Honda covered his mouth. "I'm not feeling very well. If it's okay I'd like to get loosing over with and then you can pick someone else." For the first time in a while she enjoyed telling a lie.

Ebisawa sized her up and then relented. "Just don't run out of here crying when you lose." She informed him she wouldn't, then turned to Seto.

"Miss me, Mazaki?" he sneered.

"Don't flatter yourself, Kaiba-kun," she ground out.

The couple began to circle each other never losing eye contact. For the element of surprise Anzu never took a fighting stance. She pulled an elastic band off of her wrist and quickly tied her hair back. "I'm open, or are you afraid to fight me?" she taunted.

The young man stopped moving, his left side facing her. "I'm devious, not cruel. But you already knew that." If she had been cruel Anzu would have liked to give their class some examples of Seto's devious ways that not even Mokuba knew about.

"That's right, you're worried about my safety," Anzu said, fake smile back in place.

He sent her a look asking 'Am I?' It was her only warning before he spun around and aimed a kick right at her stomach. Seconds before his foot would have connected Anzu back flipped out of the way.

"Your dance moves aren't going to save you, Mazaki," he said, tone condescending, "Admit defeat now and you will save yourself the shame."

Mimicking exactly what her boyfriend had done she went in for a kick. Seto grabbed onto her ankle and twisted. With the momentum of her other foot Anzu spun herself almost parallel with the floor, getting out of his grasp and landing in a catlike position.

"Who said they were dance moves?" The look in his eyes was anger driven lust and she loved it. The more they stared at each other the more he would be able to read her eyes. Not about to give him the satisfaction, she got into a fighting stance, gazing at a spot just over his shoulder. Let the games begin.

For a good fifteen minutes the couple flew around the gym, using walls, mats, and benches to their advantage. Both had underestimated their opponent, and were working up a sweat on account of it. Witnessing her boyfriend in a different light got Anzu's adrenaline pumping. Heavy breathing. Flowing body movement. Deep voiced taunts. Passion filled eyes. Come to think of it they were in an almost identical situation when they first got together.

Anzu yelped as her feet were swept out from under her. She landed flat on her back. It wasn't hard enough to knock the wind out of her, but the force left her jarred. When had she let her guard down? If she was ticked before she was enraged now. Her only bout of satisfaction came from belting Seto up the side of his head in front of the entire class. It would spread like wild fire in their school and out.

He stood over her softly panting. "Say it Mazaki and this will all end now." When she didn't move he shocked her by offering her a hand up. Maybe it was his way of apologizing for the night before.

Graciously accepting the offer, Anzu reveled in the skin on skin contact. Apparently it was exactly what Seto had been expecting. Almost instantaneously her arm was twisted behind her back and she was pinned face down on the floor. She felt like crying again.

On risk of detention her friends rushed out to detach her and Seto. With little complaint he let her go. Unwilling to look at him she dropped her head to Otogi's shoulder. Not one person made a sound. Her fellow students stared in aw at what they had witnessed. Even Ebisawa appeared to be rethinking his strategy. Just as long as it didn't include her she would be fine.

Cool refreshing water was never more appreciated. Anzu snatched the tempting bottle out of Yugi's hand and downed the entire thing. Her muscles had turned to mush and then some. With a forced sigh she dropped down beside her friend.

After seeing what Anzu was capable of, Ebisawa decided to use her in the same way he had Seto. She went up against every girl in the class, while Seto was granted permission to beat up every guy. Jou was the only one who really had any potential. Because of his days involved with gangs he knew all the dirty ways to take someone down. The blonde wouldn't have anyone up in his face for at least a year.

They now had ten minutes to shower and change back into their school uniforms before the dismissal bell went. Her joints screamed at her as Anzu stood with the help of her friends and made it to the change room. She took her time changing. Her agenda was free every Monday after school, and she had never been more grateful not having to rush. Her mind was focused on passing out the second she got home.

Exiting the gym, she headed to her locker to pick up her books. If anyone had still been wandering the halls they would have witnessed her staring wide eyed into the small compartment. With a trembling hand she reached in and grabbed the object of her shock. Her mind was reeling.

How had he gotten into her locker? They had never found any point in sharing locker combos. Yet Seto had amazed her once again. She spun around frantically hunting for him but he was long gone. At least he had the courtesy to not return her cell phone to her in front of her friends. For all she cared he could have kept it. All she really wanted was an apology. Yet the chances of her receiving one didn't even exist.

REVIEWS 

****

**wheelershanyou**: If you didn't like it I'd be scared. So many people would be hunting me down . . . . . .

**Ana**: I hope you got away from your Yami ok. Please pass this on, ahem, hack, cough "I made a Yami drool!!!!!!!!!!!!!" runs and hides behind Seto and Anzu voice actors

**Starian Princess**: Seto has got mega ways to go before he starts to understand were everyone else is coming from. That's what you get for having such a traumatizing childhood. Maybe we should go teach him. wink, wink He might be poison but not all poison is bad for you. Especially if it comes in the form of a sexy bishie.

**Miryoku**: That jerk. Seto is one big meeeeeeeaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnie! But don't worry, he still learning. At least I hope so. I've never known a guy who could be so stubborn. Seto: Say anymore and I'll send you to the shadow realm with my millennium rod. Me: HA! You don't even know how to use it! Seto: Yes, well . . . .

**Kineticfairy**: Don't worry. Seto and Anzu won't be able to last without each other. How long it takes them to realize that . . . well . . . it could take a while.

**Demon of Faith**: In all honesty the two of them will do lots of stupid things. It's just natural. Thank you so much! You have no idea what your review means to me. Now I've got lots of courage to keep going. Beautiful singing by the way.

**sweetfiregirl**: Loving the story is al that is needed.

**Avataria13**: The power struggle is the number one reason why I believe Anzu and Seto could be together. If you don't get all up in his face he won't pay any ounce of attention to you. Even in the anime, Anzu seems to know that.

**Secluded Sapphire**: Every single word? tear Wow, I'm speechless.

**LuvinAnime**: The day I updated my computer kept saying it wasn't working and I finally gave up and said I try again the next day. Low and behold when I got back on it was there was chapter one. I felt like throwing sharp object at the monitor. I can almost imagine you scolding Seto and him standing in front of you with his eyes downcast in shame. LOL. What a picture that makes.

**CWolf2**: My biggest fear was how people would take the difference between the prologue and chapter one. Relief has never felt so good. Thank you!

**pocky no miko**: Smirking is a very good thing. Did anyone come over and ask what you were reading? I find that always happens when you least want it.

**KeikoGurl**: Some how I wish I had smashed Seto's hands in his laptop. But you figure what other way is there to get his attention that doesn't involve chocolate and Anzu's playful ways.

**thefutureMrs.Kaiba**: Whenever the wedding is you've got to let me come. Just so I can see Seto one more time before he is gone from the world of singles. (And maybe work my magic).

**Nightfall2525**: Liking it is all I'm going for. Good luck with your studies.

**TheAlmightyMasterT-Chan**: Man, Tabbi, don't burst a blood vessel over the story. I think . . . . . splurging on me would be nice.


	4. chapter three alleyway

**POISON**

****

Pairing: Kaiba Seto/ Mazaki Anzu

Summary: After a fight over keeping their relationship a secret from even Anzu's friends, the couple got in a physical fight in gym class. Both ending on the down side. But who is going to make the first move to fix everything?

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh might not be mine but some day I shall own it. Maybe a manga or two.

A/N: Out of all the chapters so far this has to be my all time favorite. If you haven't read my profile yet I love Seto and Mokuba's relationship. The one would never last without the other. Reason number two would have to do with how mush Seto is in it.

**CHAPTER THREE**

5:13 pm. Domino high school and every other school within the city had been let out hours before. A long time between the present and the gym class physical confrontation. An even longer time between the present and the fight over hiding their relationship took place. Two hundred and eleven minutes and sixteen seconds would match the moment his girlfriend got the phone call from Yugi. Seto had learned at an early age that conversing through mechanical devises only increased the chance of misfortunes. Not necessarily hearing bad news, but complications leading off of the conversation. Hence the roadblock in their relationship that Anzu was waiting for him to remove.

Seto pulled his eyes away from the clock, resting above the arcade door. He cursed under his breath. Why couldn't he get her off his mind? She would eventually come to terms with their disagreement and life would return too normal. So why couldn't she leave him alone. Not even Kaiba Corp. paper work had consumed his focus. The pained expression she gave him when she understood why he wasn't helping her, continued to creep up on him, every time he blinked.

"Kuso!" he swore again. Her self-pity had a habit of tugging on his guilt. Of course even his subconscious wasn't about to confirm that bit of knowledge with his conscious.

Somehow unbeknownst to Anzu, she had caused Seto to put aside his company to spend more time with Mokuba. He had even consented to leaving Mokuba's personal bodyguard, Jiro at the mansion. His little brother ended up dragging them to the arcade. At the present he was surrounded by hoards of mindless children, producing more noise then Jounouchi's rambles about defeating him at duel monsters. If Mokuba didn't enjoy submerging himself in the midst of said mindless children Seto wouldn't have given him the option.

"Seto!" Mokuba appeared to pop out of nowhere in front of his big brother. "I'm hungry. Can we go get some ice cream at the park?"

Leaving the arcade was a good idea. Heading to the park didn't sit very high on the list. Domino City Park more then not tended to have one if not all Yugi and co. members present at some point of the day. Accidentally running into Anzu was the last thing he needed.

"How about we go out for dinner Mokuba. I don't want you spoiling your appetite."

He pouted up at his big brother. The kid was eleven and pulling off innocent. Secretly Seto was doing everything in his power to make sure he wasn't about to loose it too early in life. "You can only get Miriallia's triple thick, five scoop, around the world, chocolate dipped cone at the park."

Seto had the wonderful thought to buy the ice cream cart business right out from under it's owner and destroy all ice cream carts, recipes and existing ice cream, for introducing it to his little brother. He was about to say no when a big pair of puppy dog eyes turned to him. Eleven years young and a master of the puppy dog eyes.

"All right Mokuba," he gave in. With a cheer and a satisfied smirk the preteen tore from the arcade, only to run back in and make sure Seto was following.

The Kaiba brothers proceeded down the street. The older of the two mentally screaming at his conscious while listening to the other ramble on. Beat Darth Vadar. Progressing at Dance Dance Revolution. Wanted to introduce new friend from arcade to Nii-sama. Got highest score at Virtual Fighter 4. Anzu was approaching. She—WHAT?! Looking up Seto growled under his breath. Anzu was conversing with Mokuba while wearing a half disguised look of desperation. See no way around it Seto crossed the dozen or so sidewalk squares to silently join the conversation.

"You don't have anything planned for tonight?" Mokuba eagerly questioned.

Anzu quickly shook her head. "Hold on a sec Mokuba. It is a school night after all," she paused, "And how do you know I don't have any plans?" Glancing towards his brother Seto wondered the same thing.

A smug look fell into place. "You're always over to see Seto every Monday and Thursday evening. And if some things changed, which has only happened once, you call. But you never did call so that means you're free. Now can we all get ice cream at the park?" The kid was way to perceptive for his own good.

"I-I'm sorry . . . but I just . . ." she snuck a saddened glance at her boyfriend, "I can't." For reason unknown her reply surprised the billionaire.

"But Anzu—"

"Mokuba," he cut in, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder, "She can't."

Anzu angrily jerked her head to look directly at Seto for the first time since their chance encounter. Her face mirrored the pained expression from gym class to a T. If anyone had brought his girlfriend to this state they wouldn't last to tell about it. But no one else had. He put those emotions there. He had hurt her. The tiny pinprick of feeling had to be guilt. Before Seto could blink she ran past him and got lost in the crowd.

"What did you do?"

Seto looked back down at Mokuba in confusion. "What?"

"What did you do?" he repeated louder, "What did you do to make Anzu leave like that?"

Oh. He smirked. "I didn't do anything."

"But she just left without even talking to you," Mokuba insisted, "Something happened between you two. You didn't break up, did you?" he sent terrified eyes to Seto, begging him to tell him he was wrong.

The billionaire sighed, letting his cool façade slide. "No Mokuba. We haven't broken up." Their relationship wasn't nearly as bad as it could be. She could have been like most women in Japan, either wanting his money or to get in his pants, but she wasn't. Anzu had accepted him for whom he was and hadn't tried to change him, if you excluded pushing the idea of spending less time working and more time with those you care about.

"Then how come she left?"

Seto realized how confusing Anzu and his own actions were to his little brother and squatted down to Mokuba's level. "We had a disagreement of sorts, Mokuba. Call it a quarrel if you will. She will understand soon enough. You have nothing to worry about."

His little brother frowned. "She'll understand what? Nii-sama what happened? Don't you like Anzu any more?"

"My feelings haven't changed towards her."

"But she's mad at you. What did you do Seto?" Right back to the beginning. Both brothers knew that Mokuba had already caught on to why everything had happened, and yet he wasn't about to let go. The 'what' had yet to be answered.

"It was only a disagreement." Seto told him again, wishing Mokuba would accept his answer and forget it.

"You need to apologize to her," his little brother ordered in a kind suggestion.

"I have no reason to."

Mokuba pouted in anger, "You hurt Anzu. You need to apologize for what happened." He balled his hands into fists.

"I'm not apologizing to Anzu, Mokuba. She needs to accept the facts. An apology would only convince her the rules could be changed."

"You have to apologize," he insisted, unafraid of his Nii-sama.

"Mokuba," he warned.

The eleven year old glared at Seto. "Why not?! You'll end up pushing her away! Can't you see what she's done for you! You smile so much more and laugh all the time! It's like I have my big brother back! You're happy! I don't want you to change again! You need Anzu, Seto! Don't throw everything away!" Mokuba pleaded, his eyes brimming with angry tears.

Did it honestly seem like that? There wasn't any way she could have such an effect on him. Yes Anzu made him feel something deep inside that he had always believed was lost, but he had finished growing into who he was before she came along. Anzu was more like a bonus of sorts. He had lasted without her for seventeen years and could do so if the need be.

"No, Mokuba," his stern tone left no room for question.

"Fine!" the younger Kaiba brother yelled back.

A few tears slide down Mokuba's cheeks. Seto wanted to wipe them away and explain why he couldn't apologize, he wanted to console him just like he always did, but before he got the chance his little brother took off running across the street. Cars squealed around him, missing him by mere centimeters, while their driver's yelled profanities. Jumping the hood of a taxi, Seto tore after Mokuba almost losing him in the afternoon rush. He bashed shoulders with many strangers, dodged an elderly couple and just about missed Mokuba ducking into an alleyway.

"Mokuba!" he called, fear slowly creeping up on him.

The alleyway held few shadows and its one window peering into the enclosed stretch of land, had a potted flower on the sill. Not even the buildings appeared to be past there prim. The dumpster against the far wall did carry a foul stench, but that was the only blemish. His eyes narrowed as he scanned every inch of the area. He came up with nothing.

"Looking for this?" someone sneered to his right.

A young man practically materialized out of the wall with Mokuba by the collar and a hand covering his mouth. The man's clothes were torn and covered in grim. Maybe he was the source of the horrid smell. His hostage of the moment had a never-ending stream of tears running down either side of his face, his eyes frozen in fear.

"Let. Mokuba. Go," the young billionaire growled, his words burning with hate.

The attacker let out a laugh that made his skin crawl. "Do you honestly think it's that easy? That you can just tell me what to do and it will happen? I don't work for you any more. You fired me, remember? You destroyed my life. So I think I shall destroy yours."

Seto's eyes narrowed, showing nothing. "I've never responded to threats lightly," he replied, his words a threat themselves.

"Maybe you should." To show his point he began to twist Mokuba's arm behind his back. His little brother struggled madly to break free. Even going so far as to bite his attackers hand.

"Do you have to stoup so low as to get revenge through hurting children?" Seto sneered, "Your fight is with me. Leave Mokuba out of this." If even one hair on Mokuba's head got damaged their low rate attacker would lose more then his job and sanity. No one ever came after Kaiba Seto single-handed.

Excepting the challenge the desperate man tossed his brother against the wall and dove for Seto. He pulled a knife out of his pocket. The dull blade didn't even catch the remaining light. He swung wildly with the weapon, keeping Seto at a distance. The action caused him to be backed into the wall, right beside the lone window. Grabbing the plant he chucked it at the insane man's shoulder. He stumbled backwards from the blow, dropping his knife. With an ill attempt at retrieving it he watched the object get kicked under the dumpster by a black boat. Seto didn't wait for him to stand and landed a kick right in his gut.

"You don't mess with me. And for the sake of your life you don't mess with my little brother." He yanked the man to his feet by his unruly hair. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't get rid of you right now."

"SETO!"

His eyes whipped over to Mokuba. A young woman, in the same state as their first attacker, was dragging his little brother away by any means necessary. He could already see were a bruise would be forming on his cheek. Attacker number one began to laugh. Bad move. Seto demonstrated what a good right hook was followed by a punch in the solar plexus that left the man on the ground gasping for breath, tears of pain leaking from his eyes. He ran as fast as his long legs could carry him to reach Mokuba. It wasn't as fast as he would have liked. The woman saw him coming and tossed her hostage into the side of the dumpster. The metal connected with the young Kaiba's head and he fell to the ground unconscious. Seto didn't bother with the pathetic woman. He clutched Mokuba to him checking all his fatal signs, before pulling out his cell and calling the hospital. By the time the ambulance arrived both attackers were long gone.

-----------

REVIEWS 

****

**sweetfiregirl**: If you think it gets better and better just you wait. I've got even more in store. smirk

**Starian Princess**: Chemistry is such a beautiful thing when it has nothing to do with school, for me at least. You're rooting for me? sniff Wow. I never thought I'd have such amazing reviewers. That can only mean I shall do my ultimate best.

**thefutureMrs.Kaiba**: I might be a bridesmaid?! daydream with heart shaped eyes**** At Kaiba Seto's wedding. Wow. You can trust me for not stealing the groom but some of my friends may try sneaking in for just that. No need to worry. I shall beat them away with my plushie Tasuki fan.

**Marin M**: Nice might not be used to refer to upcoming chapters. At least not in the same way. Glad you like it though.

**Ana**: I care about your welfare! sob I wouldn't allow anything to happen to you. . . . to an extent. Yami's, well. . . . a nice long vacation to Japan sounds great. I'd take you with me!

**Secluded Sapphire**: All stories should effect the reader, but in a good way.

**Quickening-Heart**: And so the plot thickens. . . . and thickens . . . . and thickens. Well, maybe not that much, but it helps that you like it.

****: I agree with Anzu winning but in a normal fight between the two Seto's chances are a little higher. pout It's just not fair. He needs to be bad at something. But she did get her kicks in. Right up the side of his head. evil cackle

**Kineticfairy**: Poor Anzu for the fight, but I envy her for who she's dating. Lucky girl.

**LuvinAnime**: They will be together soon. I enjoy leaving people in suspense. Of course their relationship is about to take even more turns. Poor Anzu and Seto.

**misery**: If you like Poison my goal here is done. Well, one of my goals anyway. The other would be to drive my Seto loving friend crazy by it. Just don't let her know that.

**unknown**: I love that it's your poison grinning madly, (but nicely) As for who wants to keep the secret I was just up for a change. If no one had written what you want to read then do ahead and write it yourself. And have fun.

**TheAlmightyMasterT-Chan**: So Seto almost killed you last time, huh? I can totally see why. And very thankful I'm nowhere near you right now. forced laugh But when you get over that remark tell me all about it, please.

**Kris Bluesummers**: I will have to read your story if you ever post it. The fact that you got inspiration from my story makes me feel fuzzy. A good fuzzy. Here have some, there's more then enough to go around.

**Elusia**: Yeah. More kick butt action. Thankfully it wasn't between Anzu and Seto again. But then it might have turned into a different kind of action. Eek! Where did that come from? Stupid subconscious always getting out.

**Sailor Tiamat**: You're the only one who mentioned the gym teacher and I totally agree. Maybe I shall plan something for a chapter in the future. But then I made him to be the pig he is so I shall destroy him. Mwahahahahahahaha!

**CWolf2**: Fights are so good when no one important gets injured. I was hiding in the storage room chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" ahem.

**Joankrys**: If it was good that's wonderful. Yay!

**Sparky 16**: Eye catchers are always the best, which would be why the prologue was written as such. It actually shocked many of my friends. Word for word quote, "What happened to the sweet innocent Christian girl we all know?" I'm still here, somewhere. It's called high school. Maybe that could explain Anzu's attitude.

**pocky no miko:** A lot of us would die trying self-defense. Guess we just gots to be thankful our gym teachers aren't evil chauvinistic pigs. Poor Anzu. Kaiba for a boyfriend and Ebisawa for a teacher. Could life get any worse. My guess is yes. But then it can get better.

**KeikoGurl**: Kaiba is a prick many have realized but at least he didn't try to really injure her physically. If so I would have to punish him myself.

**Immortalbreath37**: The pairing will remain Anzu/Seto but her friends will be there. Your comment has already got me thinking. Hmmmmmmmmm.

**sequha**: Like is good. Love is even better. Thanx.

**yoursolastsummer**: You like it! You really, really like it! Whoa. I do believe I need to catch up on that sleep.


	5. chapter four coffee

POISON

****

Pairing: Kaiba Seto / Mazaki Anzu

Summary: Has Seto and Anzu's fight gone to far? Their disagreement ended up putting Mokuba in the hospital. Who long before you throw in the towel?

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh not mine. If it was I'd own all the voice actors. sigh**** that would be so nice.

A/N: I can't believe that I've reached chapter four. This has got to be the first time I've ever gotten this far with any story I've written. Yeah!!!! Sorry about the wait. I got off to a good start and ran smack into a wall at one little sentence. I don't believe in writers block, more a lose on inspiration. Luckily it's all back.

CHAPTER FOUR 

The scent of bleach and anesthetic assaulted Anzu's nose as she entered the hospital. She had always hated the smell. It reminded her too much of lives going disarray. Without wasting time Anzu approached the front desk.

"Excuse me," she tried to catch the nurses attention, "Can you please tell me what room Kaiba Mokuba is in."

The plump nurse glanced up for a second, shuffling through papers. "Kaiba Mokuba has yet to get out of emergency. He'll be placed in room 215, on the second floor. You can wait in the waiting room up there if you like." She smiled in triumph and held up a yellow post it note. "What relation do you have to the Kaiba's…" she trailed off. The young woman was nowhere to be seen.

Anzu rushed towards the nearest elevator and pressed the button. Half a minute later she was dancing on the spot. Why the heck was it taking so long? She scanned the area and spotted the stairs. Still no elevator, the stairs it was. Anzu brushed past a little girl in a wheelchair and disappeared into the stair well. Her entire mindset was stuck on the Kaiba brother's well being. Mokuba for his injuries she had yet to learn specifics for, and Seto for lord only knows what he thought about the ordeal.

She stepped out onto the second floor. A body was wheeled past her, the metal bed almost snagging her purse. Anzu pressed herself against the wall to stay out of the way. She had never seen so many medical doctors fussing over one person before. At least seven had been surrounding the bed as it moved with a few bickering amongst themselves, trailing behind. That being the case she couldn't see who the patient was.

The dancer turned to head in the opposite direction, towards the waiting room. She stopped short when her eyes locked on a chest she knew all too well. Kaiba Seto. Her eyes traveled up to meet his, shaded by rich brown locks of hair. He wasn't watching her though. He was focused on the congregation of physicians disappearing into a room with their patient. That could only mean one thing.

"Mokuba," she whispered, drawing Seto's attention, "Is he okay?"

He sneered down at her. "He was just in emergency Mazaki. You do the math."

Anzu ignored the comment, knowing that although he wasn't showing it, Seto was wound up tighter then a spring with anger and although hard to believe, an ounce of fear. "Are you okay?"

"Move," he growled.

"I'll move when you can convince me nothing is wrong."

Seto's eyes strayed back to Mokuba's temporary room. "Why does it matter to you what condition I'm in?"

If they weren't in such a public place she would have reached out and touched him. A few hours ago it would have been a slap, but circumstances had changed her thoughts to a hug.

She sighed, "You might be able to bring grown men to their knees with one glare and not break a sweat when defeating every guy in our gym class but you're still human, Seto. And I care about you. You can't discredit me for worrying. You matter to me. Please, are you okay?"

His eyes flickered for a moment. "Physically yes, now remove yourself from my path before I remove you." His cold tone was loosing some of its regular demand.

Anzu spun on her heels and approached Mokuba's hospital room. She didn't have to check the number to know it was his. A crowd of orderlies and interns had developed around the door. A soon as she reached them a tall shadow fell over the doorway. Each one scampered off at the sight. The perks of being Kaiba Seto. She froze in the door, shocked by the amount of machines hooked up to Mokuba.

"How is he?" she asked again.

Seto propelled her the rest of the way into the room with his hand on the small of her back. "A few bruises, sprained shoulder, five stitches and a concussion." His words leaked venom.

Upon entering the many doctors had fled the room. Anzu sent her boyfriend a puzzled look. He either ignored her or missed it. Instead he proceeded to the bed and sat on Mokuba's right. With a careful hand he brushed the black bangs out of his little brothers eyes.

Anzu gasped at the yellow-green bruise that marred his check. The young Kaiba looked small and fragile in the pale blue hospital gown. Opting to give Seto some time with Mokuba she quietly left the room.

----------

A half hour was as much time as Anzu could stand leaving Seto alone with his thoughts. She had driven around until deciding to pick up coffee and return. Anzu cautiously knocked on the hospital room door and entered, relieved to see him still inside. It was short lived when she saw Mokuba had yet to wake up. Seto didn't bother looking to check who had entered. He stood absentmindedly staring out the window, paying her no attention. As much as she wanted to yell at him Anzu couldn't bring herself to under the present circumstances.

Dropping her purse and keys on a chair she walked over to stand beside him, two coffees in hand.

"Here." She held one out to him. Black, one sugar, just the way he liked it.

"If you came back for an apology--"

Anzu quickly shook her head. "Can we please forget about that for right now?" He raised an eyebrow in response and silently accepted the coffee. A comfortable quiet settled over them. "I didn't poison it."

He looked down at her. "What?"

"You can drink the coffee," she said in amusement. The hot liquid soon entered Seto's mouth and slid down his throat. Anzu watched in fascination when in doing so the CEO tilted his head back and closed his eyes. The only word to pop in her mind was tempting. Each and every action he preformed brought out a never-ending want. Seto had an agility to die for. Realizing she was staring, Anzu dropped her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder.

Before she could stop herself she voiced the one question she had promised herself she wouldn't ask. "Mokuba's going to be okay, right?"

Seto's body tensed beside her. "The doctors put him under when we arrived. He should be waking shortly."

She threaded their finger together. "But why were there so many?"

"Kaiba Corp. donates a large sum to this hospital. They know if I'm not satisfied the funds will be pulled. Being now that my brother is a patient the staff tend to be over cautious." He sounded tired from the ordeal.

"What about you?" Anzu bit her lip, waiting for a retort.

He looked at Mokuba's reflection in the window. "I'll be fine when Mokuba wakes up."

Of course it had to do with Mokuba. Having lost both parents and being raised by his power hungry stepfather Gozaburo, his little brother was all he had left. Nothing came before Mokuba. Not even himself. But didn't Seto realize she was there for him? There was no longer any reason to shoulder everything by himself. Being scared wasn't a weakness and neither was letting it show.

Anzu set her empty coffee cup on the windowsill and placed Seto's beside it. She was surprised when he didn't fight in loosing his caffeine fix. But then by the feel of it he hadn't drank very much.

"Seto," her voice had just enough command to get him to look at her. "Kiss me." It was about the only action she could get away with ordering the billionaire to do for her. Even asking him to would have postponed the action from taking place.

Seto bent his head to meet her awaiting lips. Anzu shivered at the touch; His mouth slowly warming her inside out. He tasted faintly of coffee. It seemed on almost every occurrence her boyfriend was a different flavor. Vodka, peppermint, ice cream, whip cream, chocolate, and now coffee. She grabbed onto the front of his shirt and pulled him closer.

All the built up stress and pain leaked into the kiss. Everything Seto had refused to admit to verbally came pouring out. The dancer took quickly to being his temporary outlet. She soaked in his problems and in return gave him her strength.

The one kiss turned into two, three and then four, the couple breaking only for air. Each one remained gentle and passionate. Seto held her tightly in his arms almost afraid to let her go; like some sort of silent plea. When she finally pulled back her face was flushed, while Seto looked like he would on any other day. He gave her a confused look when she began to giggle.

"Can you imagine if Mokuba had woken up to this?" she smiled, motioning between them.

He frowned, "I'd rather not."

"I still remember his reaction upon discovering us." Both brunettes turned towards the sleeping Mokuba, without moving apart.

"Scarred for life were his exact words," Seto replied, "If I remember correctly it wasn't nearly as horrific as he made it out to be."

Anzu gave him a half-hearted swat. "Your brother looks up to you for everything. I honestly believe he never pictured you with whip cream and as you so nicely put it, 'your rivals personal cheerleader.' Let alone all together on your innocent kitchen counter." It was something they would all laugh about in the future, but that future was very, very far away. "He even refused to look at me for the rest of the day."

"Hmm, his lose," he mumbled.

The young Kaiba shifted in his sleep, letting out a whimper. Anzu's heart skipped a beat in relief of the sight. During that one missed beat Seto made it to the side of the bed. He gently shook Mokuba's shoulder.

"Wake up Mokuba," he called, "It's only a dream."

Mokuba's foggy gray eyes slowly opened, trying to focus on whatever was in front of him. He grabbed his head with his free hand and groaned in pain. Anzu wasn't one bit surprised by the first word out of his mouth.

"Nii-sama?" he whispered.

"I'm right here Mokuba."

His eyes widened upon seeing exactly where he was. A little bit of fear crept onto his face. "Seto, what happened?"

"We were attacked and the incompetent fools hurt you." The billionaire worked to reign in his anger, and not spew it at the closest person.

"Oh," Mokuba replied.

Oh? What the heck? Mokuba was taking everything so maturely. The kid was eleven and he appeared to have no major worries whatsoever. Waking up in a hospital room wasn't an every day occurrence.

"Oh?!" Anzu asked, cutting in, "This is a massive deal Mokuba." She walked over to stand beside her boyfriend.

Mokuba winced at the volume of her voice before looking at her with his trademark smile. The bruise on his face took some of the joy she felt from seeing it. "Anzu! What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you guys were okay. I couldn't forget about my favorite Kaiba brother could I. Besides as you pointed out its Monday." She smiled remembering what he had said just hours earlier.

He stared at her in confusion. "Monday?"

"Yeah. I ran into the two of you today. You wanted to go for ice cream. . . . . . . ." she trailed off at the blank look he gave her. Oh boy. That couldn't be very good.

"I don't remember," Mokuba looked down at his lap in shame.

The older teens swapped glances, reading each other's mind. He had hit his head. The action gave the kid a concussion. Upon waking up he was having trouble remembering what had happened. But then it couldn't be that bad. Mokuba still had to fully wake up. Maybe it was all the drugs pumping into him. Anzu bit her lip already knowing any excuse she came up with wouldn't be enough.

"Mokuba," Seto's deep voice came out cool as a cucumber, "Tell us what you did today."

The nervous Kaiba fisted his right hand into the blanket. "Um. . . I went to school. . . . . and then. . . . and then I did my homework . . . . uh. . . . ." He looked close to tears. Anzu placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You showed up and said we would spend some time together," he ended.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. The ticking of the clock pounded into the air. Seto stood up and began to pace. Probably not the best thing to do under the present circumstances.

"Do you remember what you two did together, Mokuba?" she asked taking her boyfriends seat. "It's okay if your mind draws a blank."

He gave her a watery smile. "Well, we were playing a game."

"And what game was that?"

He frowned, mirroring Seto's normal facial expression. "I don't remember." Came out in a hesitant whisper. He refused to look her in the eyes. Apparently the rough gray blanket held more interest. The sight pulled at Anzu. If there was anything she could do she would have done it. But she wasn't a doctor, she was an inexperienced senior high school student.

Anzu worked to make her voice cheerful. "it's okay Mokuba, I'm sure you'll remember with time. My guess is you're still half asleep you don't even remember what your school caf. served for lunch today." The comment got him to crack a sheepish smile. Glad to be of some use she stood up. "You might even be so lucky as to forget the whole whip cream disaster between Seto and I." Seto sent her a half hidden glance. It had never been something he liked reminiscing about.

"There is no need to bring up irrelevant events Anzu," Seto threw over his shoulder as he picked up his luck warm cup of coffee.

Oh yes there was. They always got to the CEO in the best of ways. The dancer moved in front of him and grabbed her empty coffee cup. With the most innocence she could muster she bite the rim, drawing his eyes to her lips.

"I specifically like the encounter with butterscotch ice cream. Your favorite ice cream if I'm correct." She swallowed a laugh at Seto's warning glare. Chances were having her present had convinced Seto that butter scotch was by far the best ice cream out there.

"A doctor should be in to see Mokuba," he stated, looking over her head to the hospital bed. "Mokuba?"

Anzu turned to see a surprised look on the bed ridden patients face. "Is something the matter Mokuba?" she asked. For some reason he sent them a shy smile.

"You're calling each other by your first names," he stated the obvious.

For the first time all evening Seto smirked. "How is that a problem Mokuba?"

"It's not, but you guys don't like each other. And--"

Anzu held up her hand to stop his train of thought. "Mokuba your brother and I are dating and have been for months now. You walked in on us in your kitchen when--" A firm hand on her shoulder stopped her from continuing. But before Seto could smooth things over Mokuba just about exploded.

"YOU WHAT!?!?!?!?!?"

-----------

REVIEWS 

****

**Sparky16**: Mokuba is my special squishy toy. It's not far that he got hurt but I have my reasons. University work has got to suck. But always remember that fanfics will never leave you. There, now don't you feel better?

**TheAlmightyMasterT-Chan**: Two very beautiful reviews. If you ever get Declan to dress like Seto I want to see ALL the pictures and then some. Not to mention the outfit, the Seto look a like personally. I promise to never tell him I think he is hot.

**Starian Princess**: Oh believe me, I don't ever update something I don't like. I rewrote chapter one four times before I thought it good enough. That fact that some many others think so is a wonderful bonus.

**Kineticfairy**: If I could I'd change Kaiba but then he wouldn't be the power hungry billionaire we all know and love. Who know, all that stubbornness could be very appealing.

**twilight eyes 8120**: One review from a person for an entire story is good enough for me. To know someone out there is reading it is the greatest.

**Wandering Indigo Fire**: Thanx!

**thefutureMrs.Kaiba**: Kaiba will forever be a very stubborn person. Apologizes aren't apart of his vocabulary. Isn't he lucky he has us to cure him of that. Oh the joys of a creative writing license.

**peeps**: thank you.

: You guess right about those people in the ally. They will appear when even I haven't figured out yet.

**Sailor Tiamat**: Sticking two very strong willed people in a relationship causes many mishaps. Whether one of them apologizes well, no promises can be made. As for her friends finding out. They can only keep a secret for so long……………..

**chocoboanime**: So many people claim that Anzu stinks. But if I had to pick out of the females in Yu-Gi-Oh she'd be the first.

**Kris Bluesummers**: I could never break the couple up, at least not for long. Congrates on the story!

**sweetfiregirl**: Your welcome. Thanx for the review.

**sequha**: I am trying my hardest to have the time for Your story I shall check out. Yikes, I'm starting to sound like Yoda.

**Quickening-Heart**: Yeah! Continuing as fast as possible.

**Here4TheParty**: Hunt me down! Hunt me down!

**yoursolastsummer**: Seto couldn't not be brotherly. That's one of the good things about him. Along with many others.

**Luvinanime**: Well, the kid is the younger brother of childhood genius Seto Kaiba, so he's got to be smart, and perceptive, and just down right adorable.

**Ana**: We could all go on a vacation to prevent mental breakdowns, for a time at least. Insanity is just apart of me, it would be half the fun.

**Shiro**: will do.


	6. chapter five limo ride

POISON

****

Pairing: Kaiba Seto / Mazaki Anzu

Summery: Anzu and Kaiba's little fight may have been postponed but that hasn't stopped even more problems from arising.

Disclaimer: The more I write about not owning Yu-Gi-Oh the more depressed I get. It's like rubbing the fact in your own face.

A/N: After reading chapter four myself I couldn't leave you guys without knowing the rest of Mokuba's reaction so I wrote this insert. Not to mention I though Anzu and Kaiba deserved some time to themselves. Consider it fluff. And I never knew so many people cared about Mokuba. _cheers_ I promise to not let anything else happen to the adorable squishy toy.

CHAPTER FIVE 

Seto stiffened beside Anzu. "Hold on one minute-"

A bright grin broke out on the kids face. "That's awesome!" He proclaimed, "When did you start? How did it happen? Does anyone else know? Are you going to-"

"That's enough Mokuba," the CEO's stern voice cut him off.

His grin faded when he saw no one else in the room was smiling. Anzu grabbed her boyfriends had a second time, for reassurance on both their parts. The small action drew Mokuba's attention and he gave them a little shy smile.

"You found out all on your own," Anzu began, "About one month into our relationship, the week of Seto's birthday." She would have continued but he was giving them another blank look.

The young Kaiba shook his head in an effort to pull out any memories. "I did?"

Seto approached the bed, pulling Anzu along with him. She gave his hand a quick squeeze to let him know she wasn't going anywhere. "You discovered us in the mansion kitchen together," he said.

"What were you doing?"

The question caused the dancer to grin. How much should she let slip out? Maybe she could leave Mokuba some hints. He was smart enough to figure it out, being Kaiba Seto's little brother. At her boyfriends frown she couldn't stifle her laughter any longer. "Let's just say we were sampling whip cream."

Seto glared down at her. "There is no need to go into detail, Anzu."

"Why not? You were enjoying yourself." The billionaire released her hand and made to leave the room. "Alright, alright. I won't tease you when in Mokuba's presence." He raised an eyebrow and continued walking. "Fine I won't tease you at all. Hey, where are you going?"

"To find a physician." With that he disappeared from the room.

----------

A set of metal swinging door slammed together, as a young nurse tore out of the patient's wing on the second floor. She was on the verge of tears after experiencing the scariest moment of her entire life. At least she had gotten away with her job, as unlucky as that was. Kaiba Seto may have owned 60 of the hospital, but it gave him no right to harass the innocent people who worked there.

"Still looking!? Come up with a better answer or you shall be stripped of your title and everything you've worked for!" Seto growled into his cell phone. He paced back and forth in the empty hospital hall, save for Jiro, Mokuba's personal bodyguard.

"Please Master Kaiba, we are but a few minutes away from discovering your attackers," the man pleaded.

"You're a few minutes too late. It would be wise to remove yourself from Kaiba Corp. before I arrive." With the threat out in the open Seto hung up on his ex-employee. He pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. As much as he didn't want to leave Mokuba alone, Seto knew he was needed at his company. The incompetent fools that worked for him weren't able to find his little brothers attackers without him.

His cell phone's ring echoed through the hall. "What!?" Seto barked to the unlucky executive.

"Master Kaiba, upon the investigation of your attackers we have come across some important information……….."

Lacking patience the billionaire snapped. "Well, out with it!"

"Uh…um.." the unfortunate man stuttered, "S-s-someone on-on floor t-t-twenty th-three has been selling-" A dial tone sounded in Seto's ear. Just great, his cell phone battery needed recharging.

"Shimatta!" There was no longer any way out of not returning to Kaiba Corp. that night.

Shoving his cell back into his coat pocket, Seto returned to Mokuba's room. The blinds had been drawn, filling the room with a variety of shapes. One of which caught his attention. Anzu sat curled up in a chair beside his little brothers bed, watching him sleep. The dancer was struggling against the sandman herself. Soft blue eyes fluttered closed before shooting open in a repeating pattern. She heard his footsteps and looked towards him. Anzu opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a massive yawn. Stretching her arms above her head she rose from the chair.

"How come you're still here?" he asked in a quiet voice.

She gave him a sleepy grin. "I didn't want Mokuba falling asleep by himself."

Always the considerate one. Having school the next day and surviving it without at most six hours of sleep never sat well with any teenager, excluding himself. Two hours was suffice. Looking at Mokuba's peaceful, sleeping face he let the matter go. No use in taking his anger for Kaiba Corp. out on his girlfriend.

He picked up her jacket. "Let's get you home."

Anzu held up her car keys. "I drove here, you don't have to worry about me. You need to rest anyway, Seto. Head home. I'm sure Mokuba will be fine." Another yawn took over the dancer.

"You're not driving, Anzu," Seto helped her into her jacket, "I don't need to hear about some accident involving you on the morning news."

"But-"

"I'll take you home and have someone return your car."

"Seto I'm-" she yawned a third time, "Not that tired." He smirked down at her. "Okay, fine. You can take me home. Just promise me once you do you'll hit the sack as well," she said poking him in the chest.

"I'll hit he sack," he quoted her, "After I deal with some Kaiba Corp. complications." Complications that would most likely take all night if not longer, not to mention hiding it from the media.

"But you promise you'll get some shut eye?" she looked up at him with worry.

"Believe it or not, Anzu, the infamous Kaiba Seto can't function solely on caffeine and will power." As much as he had tried in the past every human need sleep. The less sleep he got the worse he became. Mokuba was the only person who knew such privileged information. Most people assumed he had a permanent stick up his…..well.

Anzu let out a giggle. "Infamous."

----------

The limo door shut with a click, submerging the young couple in darkness. For some odd reason it made Anzu more alert. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and focused on the young man beside her.

"Am I allowed to know what troubles your precious Kaiba Corp.," she asked, "Or is it a secret too big to let out?"

Seto looked at her. Anzu frowned unable to read his face it the little light they had. "You're not usually interested in the goings on of my company Anzu."

"I know," she admitted, "But it's bothering you and I'd like to know why. Everyone is curious at some point in time. Maybe I can help." Stop taking on the world single-handedly! She wanted to yell at him. Whatever his stepfather had convinced him of it was complete idiocy.

The limo fell silent when Anzu didn't get a reply. Her boyfriend turned his head to stare out the tinted window. He appeared to be contemplating whether to answer her or not. She rested her head against his shoulder for support, even if he didn't tell her.

"I was just informed of someone trying to pilfer from my company, but my cell phone battery died before I could find out anything more. And on top of that Mokuba's attackers have yet to be found."

Wow. The only thing left to make Seto's day any worse would be losing to Jou at a game of duel monsters. And yet he remained so calm, his thoughts and feelings hidden away. Wait a minute. He said Mokuba's attackers.

"Weren't you attacked as well? She pressed, already guessing the answer.

"They didn't hurt me."

Anzu shook her head. "No they hurt you through Mokuba." The CEO tensed beside her at the truth of her statement. "I guess the good thing about it would be Mokuba no longer being traumatized by whip cream." Her attempt to lighten the mood failed. Right. Seto still wasn't over that incident. "Sorry," she mumbled.

He turned to face her, catching her eyes every time they passed a streetlight. "Now do you understand why no one can find out about us? You'll be used against me." He didn't want to see her hurt. Maybe seeing her hurt would hurt him, and he was afraid. Underneath his big reputation Seto was a fragile being who needed to heal.

"Yes, Seto I've always got what you meant and I appreciate it." She let out a yawn that just about dislocated her jaw. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Seto wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Go to sleep Anzu. I'll wake you up when we arrive at your house."

"But I already told you I'm not tired," she complained, snuggling against him for warmth. "I'm only yawning because it's late," she paused, "And stop being such a mother hen all of a sudden." Anzu could almost sense him smile at the last comment.

"Mother hen?" he repeated.

"Yes. The protection thing I can handle, but why should I go to sleep during the last few minutes I get to spend with my boyfriend?" They wouldn't get to see each other again, like they were, until Thursday evening. After all their school relationship was all an act.

Seto checked his expensive watch. "It's quarter to one."

What? "What? How long have we been driving around?" There should be almost no traffic on the roads. Maybe she was half out of it after all. Or she was already asleep and it could be a really puzzling dream.

"I told my chauffer to drive around for a bit," was his explanation. She let out a grateful sigh. "Sleep, Anzu."

"Mmm hmm," she mumbled. The second her head hit his shoulder she was out.

-----------

A gentle shaking brought Anzu back to the world of the awake. Although she was exhausted it woke the brunette from her horrible dream. A nightmare consisting of both Kaiba brothers' getting attacked in a dark alleyway, and her helpless in saving them. The attackers only ever voice one sentence, repetitively. "It's for your own good." If that wasn't bad enough, the dream taunted her even more with the worst fight she could ever imagine getting into with Seto. She hoped to never hear the things he had yelled at her in the conscious world. Thankfully she wasn't one to call out in fear or toss and turn while she slept. Seto didn't need anything else to worry over.

"Anzu, come on already wake up. We're here," Seto called to her. A cool breeze entered the limo, causing the couple to shiver. His chauffer already had the door open and stood waiting for Anzu to exit the vehicle.

"That was fast," she mumbled. With an offered hand from her boyfriend she made it out of the limo.

"Actually, you appeared to be in a very deep sleep," he told her, "I almost resorted to carrying you but I don't believe your family would have been too pleased with that idea," he smirked down at her.

He was right. They would have thrown a fit and a half. One because she was a daddy's girl. Two because her eighteen year old sister was a member of the Kaiba Seto fan club. And three because keeping secret's, especially involving boys, was something her parents didn't tolerate in their house. They knew she had been at the hospital on account of a injured friend and would return home late. They didn't know she had a boyfriend and that it was he who would be bringing her home.

She sent him an innocent smile. "I'm a sound sleeper. What can I say?"

"How you make it to school every morning, half an hour before the bell, and as optimistic as ever?" he asked, standing on her front porch. The streetlights cast them in eerie shadows. "Do you have an alarm clock that shakes your bed or do you prefer a bucket of cold water?"

Anzu shook her head. "How can you be so alert at one in the morning?" She fought off another yawn and failed. So, so tired…………..

Seto tilted her chin up catching her hazy eyes with his. "Good night, Anzu." He placed a kiss on her forehead and returned to his limo.

-----------

REVIEWS 

****

(Just a note. I've received a number of reviews from a person signing with a happy face, and I greatly appreciate each one. Unfortunately whenever I respond the happy face disappears. If you'd like to read my replies in the previous chapters all you have to do is look for the only review lacking a name. Thanks)

**sweetfiregirl:** Wow! Thanks!

**Nightfall2525**: Kaiba dating is a big thing. I laugh just trying to picture his reaction to someone mentioning marriage to him.

**yoursolastsummer**: The whip cream thing isn't going to go away. Consider it Kaiba's life long humiliation that more people will learn about by the day.

**Here4TheParty: The** epilogue is already spinning in my head, as are the rest of the chapters. I just need to write fast. But alas, procrastination is a curse.

**Kris Bluesummers:** The repercussions to Mokuba walking in on them will be coming back to haunt Kaiba many more times. I'm glad you can fit yourself in. That means the characters are more human then ideals.

**thefutureMrs.Kaiba:** Thanx!

**Shiro:** No need to worry. By the end of the story all of Anzu's friends and you reviewers will know the occurrence that started it all. And just for fun I'm going to wait until the end. For now it shall be a mystery.

**LuvinAnime:** You catch on so quickly. Their relationship is far from complete. All the move reason for more chapters! I can see Jou reacting the same way. The only difference would be all the threats Kaiba would receive. But then you just might see that, since it's the only thing Anzu wants at the moment………..

**sequha:** Glad you love my story and I will try to review yours.

**Elusia:** It was so hard to put Mokuba in that situation considering how adorable he is. And the memory lose is just the start.

**Anime-AngelWings:** I don't think anyone else could fit together with Kaiba like Anzu. She's never been one to take what he gives without fighting back. So many hate her but she's got guts.

**Moon Struck Sea:** I am working on even more fluff but it's never been my specialty. I work better with love/hate relationships. Of course Kaiba does have a soft side to him somewhere. We'll just have to bring it out.

**Sparky16:** Your reviews always leave me laughing. Thank you so much for all the inspiration. Don't eat too many of your words. I'm sure they'll come in handy some day. That shark certainly had some bite.

**Starian Princess:** What could possibly come out of it? _snicker _I'll leave that to my imagination. _hear evil cackle in the distance _I might be regretting that already.

**Kineticfairy:** Poor Moki for selective memory lose. Lucky Moki for not remembering see his brother in that compromising situation with Anzu. . . . At least for now.

**Sailor Tiamat:** Life has it out for him but that's what draws us to the lovable Kaiba brother.

**pocky no miko:** I'll leave that little equation up to your imagination. Other wise Poison might turn R. _hint hint_

**whitejellO:** You shall find out the secret to their relationship starting in the last chapter. I'd tell you more but that would be spoiling a lot and I like to torture my reviewers. _evil grin_

**butterfly321:** Don't worry. It's not over yet.

**TheAlmightyMasterT-Chan:** The argument has been put aside but who ever said it was over. We do need drama from somewhere. I can only stand so much sap but when it's there it's worth it. As for FY I'm finishing Poison first and you can't stop me. XD

**sempaiko:** _blush _Wow! You left me speechless upon reading you review. Thanx so much! Your story is awesome. I love the position you've put Anzu and Kaiba in. Very creative and sneaky.

**Alexa.G:** I'm glad you think so. Thanx! Even though Kaiba is seen as cold-hearted I'd say he's a drama queen of sorts.


	7. chapter six club

POISON

****

Pairing: Mazaki Anzu / Kaiba Seto

Summary: Everything looks like it's calmed down, but one spark can ignite a forest fire of complications.

Disclaimer: _sigh _Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. To stop the depression I've joined in the happy hour.

A/N: For the first time I have no idea what to write. Life sucks like usual, I hate work and waiting for fanfiction updates is screwing with my mind. I never was one for patience. That, everyone is my life summary. Hope you enjoyed it.

**CHAPTER SIX**

It had been four days since the attack on the Kaiba brothers. Mokuba was faring well. With an optimistic attitude he claimed the memories of Anzu dating his big brother would return. But for the present time he was overjoyed with the idea.

Seto on the other hand, had turned in on himself, becoming cynical and bitter. Not that that was a surprise. Somehow word had leaked out about Mokuba's well being and the stalk of Kaiba Corp. had dropped. Almost like all of Japan finally realized that Seto and Mokuba weren't immortal and their deaths would bring about destruction. Personally Anzu doubted the still multibillion dollar company could ever go bankrupt. But then the CEO's opinion on the matter outranked hers. He was the most stressed she could ever remember seeing him. All week, around the clock Seto had been working to fix the complications with little progress. And who wouldn't be? First off his little brother had been attacked on account of him. Because of it his business was loosing money and some unknown employee of Seto was scamming Kaiba Corp. Talk about stressful.

For those four days Anzu hadn't been able to see her boyfriend and it was driving her crazy. She had come up with the idea of running into Seto at their favorite club, that unbeknownst to Mokuba they enjoyed meeting at every Friday night. Thus why she was presently seated at the bar, fiddling with an empty martini glass. Heiji, the bartender, had finally caught on and no longer bothered her with offers of more to drink. By now the brunette had memorized every square inch of the club entrance with no sign of the enticing billionaire. She had even picked up on the bouncer, Dayu's habit of running his thumb down the side of the clipboard he held, full of names of people who were never going to show up.

A cold exploring hand was placed on her bare shoulder. She glanced up to see a smiling redhead. "Hey, babe. Is this seat taken?" Yes. My purse likes the eye-catching view of the dance floor. Those flashing lights are to die for.

"No," Anzu replied, turning her back to the young man. Maybe she should just go home. If Seto hadn't shown up yet he wasn't going to.

The barstool let out a wheeze as the redhead sat down. "You're not one to talk much are you?" And you're one to talk far too much, like an annoying little itch, in that one spot you can't reach.

"The mood hasn't struck me as right," she tossed over her shoulder.

The young man gestured for the bartender. "I'd like a screwdriver and for the chick……………." He trailed off, waiting for Anzu to give her input.

She absentmindedly shook her head. "Nothing for me, thanks." A person had to be able to drive home and she was already zoning out from exhaustion. Not to mention the headache attacking her right behind her eyes.

"Make that two screwdrivers," her unwanted drinking buddy ordered. Whatever. By the time it arrived she be on her way home. "Hey," He placed his hand back on her shoulder, "How about we change the mood?" Oh goodness no! The creep was trying to pick her up. Darn you Seto, she wanted to curse. Where was he when she needed him?

Anzu moved back, causing him to drop his hand. "Actually, I'm seeing someone. Sorry."

His smile turned sickening. "I don't see him. What could it hurt if for one night I showed you a good time?" He got that look in his eyes, which all guys got when they couldn't 'help' but think about dirty little things.

Creep. Go ahead and hit on some other under aged girl. "Look, whoever the heck you are," Anzu said, finally turning to face him. She paused in her thoughts when she realized the creepy guy had to be at least ten years older then her. Gross. "From the moment you approached me you've pegged me as someone I'm not. I am quite familiar with the club life and am experienced in the arts of drinking and dance. I'm not some sleazy hoe playing the pity card, looking for a one night stand. And I have I wonderful relationship with my boyfriend. Feel free to use the barstool as long as you want, but you aren't free to hit on me and start up a conversation where the isn't any."

Upon the exhale of her last sentence a Sweet Maria was placed in front of the brunette by Heiji. He gave her a praising look saying both, 'You go girl!' and 'Damn!' What would she ever do without him? Most likely find someone else to make her drinks just the way she liked them.

"Thanks Heiji," she said, picking up the glass, "Put it on his bill. He earned it," Anzu motioned to the redhead. She hopped off the stool and walked further into the club. Her little outburst had been medicine for the soul. It had been awhile since she had blown up at anyone, excluding Seto. Blowing up at him was tradition. Not to mention the making up part. Bad thought's, Anzu. Bad, she scolded herself.

Now in a better mood, she polished off her drink and joined in all the dancing. Not until the third song, or set of songs, did Anzu come to the conclusion that drinking two very tempting beverages and moving around none stop shortly after, would cause someone to be in desperate need of the washroom. She took off towards the back of the club, to reach then. In doing so Anzu missed seeing the young CEO silhouetted against the doorway.

-------------

Pounding music crashed into Seto as he entered the club. He paused for a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the light change before heading straight for the bar. Like some kind of hidden magic the crowds of people parted and let him through without bashing elbows or knees. A smirk fell across his face at the immense amount of power he held at the young age of seventeen. He spotted a stool and quickly claimed it. Not even thirty seconds later Heiji was asking what he would like.

"Has Anzu been here?" he asked, passing on the alcohol.

A satisfied look settled on the bartenders face. "She's here. She put on a very nice show earlier." Heiji stood, drying off a glass, and enjoying leaving Kaiba in such suspense. For at least a few seconds. He couldn't have picked a worse time.

"What did she do?" Seto growled. His attitude had no effect whatsoever on Heiji.

Although the glass was already dry, he continued polishing it. "She told off some guy who couldn't take a hint. She's got a lot of spunk that girl. She thinks your relationship is wonderful by the way."

Seto let out a sigh. Leave it to Anzu to pull something of the sort. She never was one to except what life gave her. If she didn't like it then it got changed. Whoever it had been was lucky to get away when they did. The billionaire ordered a Thoroughbred Cooler to help relax himself. He spun around to watch the dance floor in order to find the only person he wanted to see for the moment. By the time his drink arrived he still hadn't found her. Maybe it was paranoia but Seto had a bad feeling about it.

-------------

The restroom door opened to the song _Poison_ by _Groove Coverage_. Anzu's favorite. Ever since that night she considered it their song. Seto and hers. It brought them together and was a good description of their relationship. Stepping out into the hallway, the dancer couldn't help but hum along. A shadow drew her attention, as it appeared to form out of the wall. Glancing up she watched the shadow turn into the same redhead from the bar. Of course he had to appear once she began to enjoy herself. Not bothering to acknowledge the jerk she attempted to step around him.

An arm shot out to prevent her from passing. "Leaving so soon, babe?" he asked. Shadows splashed across his face making it impossible to see what he was thinking. "Dance with me. If that doesn't suit you we can always go somewhere else."

Not again! Unwilling to make a scene a second time, Anzu ignored the redhead and forcefully pushed his arm out of the way. She didn't get very far before he grabbed her arms and slammed her against the wall. The force caused her to ram her head, in no way helping her headache.

"Who said you could go anywhere?" He leaned in close so that she could feel his breath against her cheek. Thankfully he seemed to understand breath mints. The redhead was pressed up against her, enabling her to fight back. If only she was able, Anzu would have destroyed what little manhood he had. That was what her beautiful knees were meant for.

"Keep your slimy body to yourself," she spat.

"Mmmmm," he mumbled, "Like this?

A wet tongue slowly ran up the side of her face. Anzu jerked her head away, but she could only move so much. Guess it was time for plan b. She inhaled as much air as she could, and let lose her vocal cords. With her luck she wouldn't even be heard over the music. Her scream echoed in her stalkers eardrums and he jumped back in shock. She made to escape, when he smashed her back against the wall a second time. His hand clamped over her mouth.

"You bitch!" he hissed, through the R&B blaring to her left. He managed to keep her from moving while one hand dug around in his pants pocket. "I was going to go easy on you, but you've just changed my mind," The words were spoken low; to make sure they were heard.

All she had to do was remain calm. There was nothing to worry about. Someone was bound to need a washroom break soon and then they would find her. Everything was going to be okay. No need to panic. A syringe was shoved between the pair, as her attacker used his teeth to remove the plastic covering the needle. Start panicking!

He spit the plastic to the floor. "Sweet dreams," he sneered.

The brunette began to struggle wildly against the redhead. Her mind overrun with traumatizing scenarios of what he would try to do with her when she couldn't fight back. Slowly the needle was inserted into her neck, and after that it was a blur. Anzu felt every ounce of the drug pumped into her. She didn't think he had emptied the entire thing when someone yanked him off of her and threw the redhead into the girl's washroom, splintering the door. Once she was given freedom to move the dancer crumpled to the floor.

-------------

The sound of wood splinting was music to Seto's ears; louder then the music being played around the corner in the club. Upon witnessing another man harassing his girlfriend he had gone into a blind rage, which ended up with the attacker lying unconscious, on a pile of splinters in the girl's washroom of the night club.

He could have sworn on his three blue eyes the shrilling sound that was faint over the music had come from Anzu. No one else at the bar or around it showed any signs of hearing the scream. But knowing Anzu was out there, most likely getting into trouble, had pushed him to look for her. Now she lay on the club floor, her skin pale under the faint light provided.

A small crowd had already begun to form, curious about all the racket. Ignoring them, Seto knelt down beside Anzu and brushed the hair out of her face. A little trail of blood ran down her neck from where the needle had been ripped out. Whoever came up with such an idea would pay dearly. Revenge was an art. But for Seto it was his masterpiece.

-------------

**REVIEWS**

****

**Vaz1201 and Demona**: Mokuba's shockness will most likely be passed on to the others. For many similar reasons.

**whitejellO**: Everyone has secrets but secrets are always meant to be shared. Like with a certain group of friends……….

**sempaiko**: The whip cream will never die. I can grantee it will be mentioned again. After all, Anzu does enjoy teasing Kaiba.

**Ebon-Rose**: I'm so glad you've enjoyed it. Thanx! As for Yami he is one of my favorite characters. Like you said, all about the mystery.

**thefutureMrs.Kaiba**: Arigato.

**yoursolastsummer**: I agree, but one on one time is so hard to find. I wrote the last chapter to give you guys some fluff before even more happens. But I shall try my hardest.

**dbz422**: Thank you.

**LuvinAnime**: So true. Fluff is good. Sap is bad. And even more fluff is wonderful.

**sweetfiregirl**: I ever review says you like Poison then I welcome it. I just hope you keep on liking it. Cliffhangers and all.

**Here4TheParty**: _grin _Thanx!

**sogs**: There will be lost of time before the end. On account of the epilogue, I had the entire story mapped out before I even began writing it. I know the goings on of every chapter and how much some of you will want to make threats over the cliffhangers. _evil laugh_

**gladdecease**: Not to give anything away, but what are hidden relationships without the embarrassment? _wink_

**Kris Bluesummers**: Chapter five was more of a laid back chapter, were we got in some Anzu/Seto time. Because, in case you haven't noticed, all heck is about to break loose. And so the plot thickens.

**Ana**: Read two more chapters and still the attackers are at large. I wonder why that is? No need to worry. You shall find out………………………..with good time. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

**Starian Princess**: TASUKI ROCKS! _cough _Now that that's out of my system, yes I love Tasuki. He was the first bishi I ever fell for. Ask me anything about him and I could tell you. It's a beautiful obsession. Got a scrap book and all. Whip cream could go very well with the sake loving bandit. eye glaze over into dream world

**Kineticfairy**: That little flag is awesome! Keep on waving cause the teasing will always be. Although I just can't feel sorry for Kaiba. It's too entertaining to watch.

**Sparky16**: May I suggest feeding the yeti to your paper shark before they have the chance to team up.


	8. chapter seven outcome

POISON

****

Pairing: Mazaki Anzu / Kaiba Seto

Summary: The one attack on the Kaiba brothers seemed almost normal, but some has appeared to go after Anzu as well. Why are things getting muddled together. All they really want are answers.

Disclaimer: Every single one written for the past how many chapters shall be repeated for this one.

A/N: All I have to say is please, please, please don't hurt me for the going on of this chapter! And just a note: At this moment my computer is screwed up and I am unable to respond to all your reviews. Thank you to each and every one! You guys are what inspire me to keep updating even though I enjoy slacking off. Thanx again!

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Metal slid against metal, the high-pitched shriek echoing through the room. Yellow light entered the windowless cell as the door opened. Just as quickly it left when the door slammed shut, turning the red lights circling the ceiling back on.

Suzuki Unkei looked up from the chair he was strapped to. He saw the shadow of a person standing ten feet in front of him. The red light outlined the person's head and shoulders. With the light the intruder's hair came close to matching Unkei's.

"You won't get away with this!" he growled at the intruder. A laugh full of malice was his only reply. "I know people in high places. In fact they are probably looking for me right now." The redhead mentally patted himself on the back for keeping his voice steady.

The intruder proceeded forward. "If every person you claim to know is searching for you with the same intent as myself it would be wise to begin with pleading for your life as appose to voicing empty threats."

His jaw dropped half in fear and shook. There was no mistaking that voice. Kaiba Seto had found him.

"Not the least bit surprising, I suppose, that you've been render speechless, Unkei. I suggest you fix it and get to work on the pitiful begging. Apologizes would be a good start." Not one ounce of emotion had entered Kaiba's voice. And he couldn't see him to work his way out of the problems. Screw it.

"Why would I apologize to you, Kaiba-sama?" he sneered, removing all honor from the title. A strong hand began to pet his head. "Can I help it if your whore finds me attractive." Kaiba violently grabbed his hair and yanked his head backwards, bashing it on the back of the chair. Unkei moaned in pain. He already had one bump there.

"Your life is in my hands at the moment," the CEO hissed in his ear, "In no way would I hesitate to kill you. A man of my static would have no trouble in disposing of your body. I'd like nothing more then to show you the true definition of pain. Firing your ass wouldn't even compare." With a forceful shove Kaiba roughly pushed his head forward and let go.

Beads of sweat began to form on the captive's forehead as the seriousness of the situation hit him. He had assumed they were in a police station and Kaiba was getting his five minutes with him. He had been wrong. Oh, so very wrong. But as it were, nothing could be changed.

Unkei closed his eyes to rely on sound. His ex-employer was beside him, to his right. He turned his head to face the direction of Kaiba. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you didn't appreciate my hard work. I'm sorry you lost a worthwhile employee. I'm sorry you can't control your little shit of a brother. And I'm sorry you have a cheating bitch as a bed partner, who finds me appealing."

The billionaire's fist connected with his cheekbone, snapping his head to the left. The redhead's entire body jerked in the metal restraints from the blow. A metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. He hadn't heard it coming.

"You might want to remember your place in this equation," Kaiba said, calmly. His actions and words weren't lining up.

A little voice reminded the redhead to tread softly. He spat the mouthful of blood and saliva to the side, hoping t hit Kaiba. "Apart from being tied down, we are equals on all planes."

"I am your superior."

"You aren't even out of high school! What makes you think you deserve to run Kaiba Corp? Leave business to the professionals, kid." He subconsciously winced, waiting for the abuse to continue. All he got was another angry laugh.

"It's a little late for that." Kaiba turned the door handle. "You won't be able to reek havoc freely for longer then you'll ever live."

Unkei squinted as the yellow light lit up the room. He saw a hazy silhouette of Kaiba about to exit the cell. "Kaiba!" he called, "Don't think I'm the only one pulling for your misery. You not only destroyed my life but my sisters as well."

"How amusing," the brunette tossed over his shoulder.

"I worked extremely hard to get her into Kaiba Corp. and you fired her on her first day; all because _you _ran into _her_ when exiting the elevator. Do you remember? Do you?!"

Kaiba slowly turned around. "I'm assuming she's the incompetent klutz that poured coffee down the front of my trench coat."

Unkei smiled. So he did remember. He hadn't been there personally to witness the episode, but many fellow employees said the look on their bosses face was worth the many firings that day. Unfortunately it cost his sister her job and pride.

"I never knew a girl could break down in tears so quickly," the CEO said, pleased.

His smile fell. "Chika's still out there and she'll come for me. She won't stop until you are destroyed. Or more importantly those you care about, if that is even possible."

A middle-aged woman wearing a white lab coat entered the room carrying something on a metal tray. Upon closer inspection the redhead realized it was a syringe. He watched as Kaiba picked up the device and walked closer, circling around his captive. The billionaire stopped behind him.

"I understand you have a fondness for needles," Kaiba said, his tone full of satisfaction, "Consider this a parting gift."

The red haired attacker of Mokuba and Anzu felt the needle pierce his skin when Kaiba jabbed it into his neck. He felt the drugs flow into his system, quickly taking effect. He felt his head drop to his chest, then all went black.

-------------

Math was a subject Anzu enjoyed and did very well in. But whatever had possessed her to take grade twelve-advanced calculus should be tossed into the ocean to live with the sharks. Because of her choice she was stuck studying for a test on a Saturday night instead of hanging out with her friends. Who put letters into math anyway? What was the point of knowing what x over y equaled? She didn't even want to go into a career involving the subject.

Deciding to take a break and grab a snack, Anzu rolled off her bed and headed down stairs. The doorbell rang and her older sister hollered that she would answer it. Apparently Anzu still wasn't healthy enough to be performing strenuous activities after getting attacked. And yet she had to do math.

Once in the kitchen she began rummaging through the cupboards, hunting for the oatmeal cookies her mother made earlier. Grabbing a small plate of the delicious treat from beside the fridge the brunette headed for the stairs. She was just about to go up them when the commotion at the front door peeked her curiosity.

Upon rounding the corner Anzu spotted her sister Aiko attempting to use her feminine powers to seduce Seto………and failing badly. Lovesick was not a trait guys looked for in any woman. Especially the all-powerful Kaiba Seto. He sent her a disgusted look over Aiko's head.

"Kaiba, I'm glad you showed up," she improved, pushing between the two, "Why don't we discuss our history project on the front porch?"

Their eyes met in understanding. "Make it quick Mazaki." Not needing to be told twice he slipped back out the front door.

"I won't be long Aiko. Why don't you have a cookie?" Anzu shoved the plate into her sister's hands.

"B-b-but-but-"

"And no peaking!" she called over her shoulder, before slamming the door. The silver chimes on the door clinked wildly in Aiko's stunned face. How did she do that?

The sun was almost set, it's last rays of purple light struggling to reach Domino only to be shot down by the rising moon. It was the perfect time for Seto to show up at her house. Not too late to be questioned but late enough for shadows to hide whatever was needed. The down side had to be Aiko deciding to stay home and 'chill' for the night.

Anzu gave her boyfriend a hug from behind, resting her forehead against his back, while enjoying the same chance to do so. "Not that I'm not glad you're here, Seto, but could you please tell me why. I thought you didn't want anyone to even suspect we knew each other, other then from school."

"Suzuki Unkei," he spoke so quietly she almost missed it.

"I'm sorry?"

He spun around, causing her to drop her arms at the frown on his face. "Suzuki Unkei." Seto was confusing when angry.

"I don't understand."

"Suzuki Unkei. The bastard you met last night," the billionaire scowled, turning away from her, "He was an employee of Kaiba Corp. who was unable to meet the standards. That reason alone is why he attacked you and Mokuba."

And the mood dropped a dozen notches. They were now able to see zero degrees not too far away. The dancer wrapped her arms around herself to stop shivering from the memory. At least math had been able to distract her for a short while. It's one good purpose.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, almost afraid to hear his answer, "You said you'd take care of him."

"I did." He sounded boarder line pleased with himself.

Upon noticing that a thought popped into her head and Anzu grabbed his arm. "You didn't kill him did you? As much as-"

"I'm not a murderer, Anzu," Seto growled, hurt flashed across his face that she would think that after knowing each other for so long. "I had him dealt with, not killed."

She knew he never would, but the thought popped out before she could stop it. Kaiba Seto was hungry for power not blood. As evil as the media made him out to be he had a heart buried deep inside him. He could care whenever he wanted to without showing a soul.

Anzu bit her lip at what she had said. "I'm sorry, Seto. I shouldn't have accused you of anything." He didn't respond. "You don't have to give me any details, I believe you." Still he didn't say anything. She couldn't figure out why. He stood beside her with his hands in his coat pockets, tenser then ever. You didn't need to touch him to be able to tell. "Is that why you came over?"

Their blue eyes met, his cold gaze holding her in place. "I came to inform you that as of tonight our relationship is over."

The words slowly sunk in. She couldn't read his eyes to tell what he was thinking. He had cut her off completely. It was just like her nightmare in the limo. But nothing she had ever dreamt came true. No way she had heard him correctly.

"Are you joking?" she whispered in shock.

His eyes narrowed. "Since when do I joke."

"Since you met me."

The smirk she had always hated seeing made its way back onto his face. "Well then it would seem things are already going back to normal."

She gasped. "You…..you……you….."

"I what?"

"You can't do this!" Anzu yelled, louder then intended.

The front door jerked open and Aiko peeked out, eyes quickly latching onto Seto. "Is everything alright? Anzu you need to be nicer to Kaiba-chan. I think you should go lie down some more. Why don't I-"

Stalking towards the door the angry dancer shoved her sister back inside and slammed the door shut. She turned back around to see Seto already proceeding down the porch step. Anzu ran after him.

"Where the heck do you think you are going?!" she glared, stopping him with her hands pressed against his chest. "You aren't leaving until you explain yourself. You can't just waltz over here and throw all we have together out the window because you're Kaiba Seto." He couldn't. She was far from letting him.

"I'm not losing anything," he lied.

The comment stung bad. Anzu worked to hold back the tears. "Has our whole relationship been a lie to you?"

Seto moved around her a second time. "Your free to believe whatever you like."

Unable to let him walk away Anzu grabbed his warm hand. "I said I was sorry. Why are you doing this. I trust you, Seto." Her anger began to rise. "I won't let you leave! Tell me why!"

Footsteps pounded on the sidewalk, getting closer by the second. Seto pulled his hand away from Anzu and looked to their left. Yugi, Jou and Honda came into view. She didn't know if it was perfect timing or another mark of bad luck. The three friends stopped short of the brunettes, gasping for breath; Yugi a little more then the other two.

"Kaiba?! What are ya doin' here?" Jou asked, eyeing the CEO cautiously.

Honda nodded his head in agreement. "Is he bothering you Anzu?"

Ignoring the little posse, Seto pulled his car keys out of his pocket. Only then did Anzu spot the Mercedes Benz parked against the curb. "Goodbye Mazaki." He turned and walked away.

Witnessing her worst nightmare come true the floodgates broke. Silent tears began to pour down Anzu's cheeks. She didn't bother stopping them this time. It didn't matter who saw. They were over and there was nothing to hide.

Yugi placed a comforting hand on her arm. "Anzu, what's wrong?"

She bit her lip to stifle a quiet sob. "He called me Mazaki."

****


	9. chapter eight park

**POISON**

****

Pairing: If you haven't caught on yet I will pray for you.

Summary: One attackers been caught. Kaiba broke up with Anzu. Is this the end? Come on people! What do you take me for?

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. How will I ever live?

A/N: Whip cream for all you wonderful reviewers and readers. You can share it with some one special, like Anzu did, or the kitchen counter. You pick.

I can't remember being called evil so many times by any reviewers and I relish in it. I am surprised though at how caught up everyone became with the break up. What about the attacker Seto caught? Not that he matters anymore. Many apologizes for how long it took to update. My computer crashed and was out of use for ten solid days. The Internet is very addicting. I'm lucky for the little sanity I have left. Evil me.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The ivory keys felt cool to the touch under his fingers. Their crystal melody rang through the still air. Seto sat at a grand piano with his shoulders square and his powerful blue eyes closed. In his mind the notes flew by.

Listening to the music had a calming effect. It took him away from the complications that had entered his life for a short period of time. Piano lessons had been a part of Gozaburo's training and became an accomplished talent. Now it was a private form of comfort when Seto wouldn't share his problems with others. What were those problems? There was a list.

1. Kaiba Corp's stock had dropped, equaling a lose of money.

2. Funds from Kaiba Corp were being stolen from the inside, with the culprits still at large.

3. Suzuki Chika was running free with the intent to hurt those Seto cared for in order to hurt him.

4. Mokuba and Anzu's physical attacks brought about on his account.

5. Breaking up with Anzu.

6. The unshakeable feeling of being alone.

For the majority of Seto's seventeen years the only person he had ever had in his life was Mokuba and he in no way needed anyone else. His little brother loved every perfection and, dare he say it, flaw. In some ways Mokuba idolized him, never leaving his side unless forced to. Though the thought had never crossed Seto's mind up until that moment, he just might be in need of someone else. Mokuba was growing up and would begin to make a life all his own.

The notes became louder and more demanding.

Then he had found Anzu. She wasn't one to quit half way when the goal she was aiming for was miles away. And he was her goal. She saw something in the cold-hearted CEO and worked to show him there was more to life then Duel Monsters and advanced technology. Anzu discovered a side of him that only Mokuba knew about. She even managed to get him to smile. He found himself exercising his facial muscles more often when she was around just to see her face light up in response.

The keys skipped out of his control for a few moments. His eyebrows narrowed in annoyance.

That was no longer possible. To keep her out of harms way he had turned his back to Anzu and shut her out. What was he without Anzu? A short-tempered billionaire CEO with an overprotective streak concerning Mokuba. A childhood genius that couldn't find any way out of the corner he had become trapped in, that didn't cause someone that mattered to him to get hurt. Once again he was all alone in the world. Without Anzu he was lost.

Chopin's Andante Cantabile ended and Seto began to mold the notes to his own will, creating melodies all his own.

The strange feeling swimming around in the pit of his stomach couldn't be guilt. Kaiba Seto never felt guilt. It was regret for the path of guarantied strife he had chosen to take. And dread for how quickly it was leading him downwards. Seto had gone through severe depression years earlier, thanks to Gozaburo. It had been anything but fun and games.

A growl made it's way out of his throat. Classical music was no longer working its soothing magic. It gave him too much free time to ponder over life. Grabbing his coat from the couch, he stood up from the piano bench and left the room. A walk sounded reasonable.

--------------

Many people believed in ghosts. The lingering spirits of the dead come back to reek havoc on those who betrayed them. They would haunt your every step and move, playing on your fears. Just like a little voice itching at the back of your mind. But he wasn't dead and he was still haunting her.

Every day at school they somehow wound up running into each other, in the hall between classes, when heading to their lockers, the cafeteria, even when she had to use the washroom. Her luck had completely dissipated. And yet with the numerable amount of times Seto never once looked at her. Not even a glance. He appeared out of nowhere and continued on.

It hurt to know she no longer merited the slight nod he would give her and her friends even before they got together. They were back to square one – fellow students, minus the respect for one another. Every time Seto's tall figure ghosted past an invisible force squeezed her heart, stopping her breath short. The more it happened the worse it got.

Anzu didn't know if she had developed a split personality or never ending mood swings, that were becoming hard to reign in. Fifty percent of her waking time she wanted to throttle the egotistical bastard and steal his breath away. While the other half of the time she wanted to curl up into a ball and cry until her tears ran dry, over the man who stole her heart and wouldn't give it back.

If she couldn't have him she didn't want to be tortured by the reminded daily that he was still out there. And she definitely didn't want to be haunted by Seto. It was bad enough he haunted her dreams. One nightmare had already come true. Anzu couldn't live through another. She had enough trouble acting cheerful around her friends as it was.

The dancer walked around with a permanent smile plastered on her face. Yugi, Jou and Honda may have witnessed the one show of waterworks being her closest friends, but they were guys and in no way in tune to the female psyche. Saturday wasn't mentioned again. Not even Yugi had tried to figure out why Kaiba made her cry. It was Kaiba. End of story.

The only one to figure out Anzu was heartbroken over a guy was her older sister Aiko. Ben and Jerry's had become a nightly ritual between the two. That simple action alone had brought them closer together. In some ways Anzu didn't know if that would make it harder or easier to tell Aiko the jerk of a young man was Kaiba Seto.

Just having someone to talk to about it was enough. Shizuka Jounouchi even at age 15 was still as naive as before. Either that or it was all a show for Jou. And telling Mai would have lead to who the mystery man was. Then more then likely the blonde would have challenged Seto to a duel. Lose, causing Jou to challenge him, leading to Yugi and so on. The same traditional duels would unfold with the same outcomes. Only this time she wouldn't be able to pick a side because each of the duelists mattered to her. Yes, Anzu still cared deeply for Seto. The bastard wouldn't leave her alone to wallow in self pity and heartache.

Which brought her back to the point of him haunting her. Nothing she thought of, no activities she partook in didn't involve a memory of Seto. He had infected her bloodstream and spread throughout, just like poison.

Much to her relief the weekend had arrived minus the studying for any math tests. Friday was all about having fun and hanging with her friends, anything to take her mind off of Seto. The group had made it to the Domino Park, the final resting stop before everyone spilt to their individual homes. The evening had been exactly what she needed. Seto had only popped into her head half a dozen times in the last hour.

Laughing at a joke with the guys, Anzu lazily scanned the almost deserted park. A tall silhouette stepped into her line of view. Correction. He wasn't haunting her. He was stalking her.

--------------

Tree branches blocked some of the moonlight cascading into the park, but he had already spotted her, and by the looks of it she saw him as well. Anzu stood frozen beside the bench Jou and Yugi occupied with Honda leaning over the back. She appeared to be the only one who had seen him and if he had any say in it, it was going to stay that way. Seto hastened his step down the path past the group of friends. He cringed at the sound of his name.

"Kaiba!" Yugi jumped off the bench and ran in front of him. "What are you doing out here?" His beaming smile was sickening.

"Aww Yug. Why'd ya even bother? Kaiba's a jerk," Jou complained, covering his mouth with his hand as a yawn cut him off.

The only person willing enough to tolerate him any more, let alone welcome him, was Yugi. And personally he didn't see any reason to torture himself by remaining in the presence of the mutt, his sidekick, the never failing duelist champion, but most importantly the woman he had to push away for her own good.

"No," he finally said. Was that the best he could come up with? No? What had happened to his harsh ways of life? Where had his witty insults gone? A rude snort was loud enough to be heard from the bench. Jou and Honda grinned at each other over some joke; he'd beat a million that involved him.

Yugi's smile faded. "Can't you just hang out for a few minutes? We'll all be heading home soon anyway. It won't be very long. Please?" His pleading tone of voice reminded Seto of Mokuba.

The billionaire wanted to be alone, not feel alone. Remaining in Anzu's presence would feel alone with company. Talk about depressing. Seto watched Anzu with a sideways glance. She was hugging herself and staring at the grass around her feet.

"Don't waste my time Yugi," he growled, in a weak attempt to scare the pharaoh away. It didn't work. But at least his cold behavior was returning.

Jou got off the bench and approached them. "Is Kaiba given' ya trouble Yug?" he asked, ready to defend his friend. "Cause if he is--"

Not bothering to listen to another of Jou's rants Seto stepped around Yugi and proceeded back down the path. Unfortunately he didn't make it very far due to unwanted trash blocking the way.

"Hey! I was talkin' to you!" Jou yelled, jumping in front of him. It took every ounce of strength to not roll his eyes in aggravation. Mutts were slobbery and lacking in intelligence. "What the heck's your problem?!" Not to mention slow to comprehend. Well, that might have just been Jou.

"My business doesn't concern you," he sneered, "Go back to your pathetic way of life."

Angry red began to creep up the blonde's neck. His eyes flashed almost daringly. "At least I got a life," he replied, "You prefer machines ta havin' friends. How can Mokuba even stand ya?"

That comment caught Anzu's attention. Her head shot up to watch them. She looked like a fish with her mouth constantly opening and closing but nothing came out. There was no doubt she could already see the vein twitching on his forehead.

"Shouldn't you be taken' care of him," Jou continued, "What kinda person leaves his little brother home alone, in the middle of the night? He could get hurt 'n' you wouldn't even know it."

"Jou!" Yugi's scolding went unnoted.

"What would you know about younger siblings?" Seto asked, clinching his fists. "Your little sister doesn't even live with you. It would appear that she made a wise decision to stay out of your life." He knew the reasons why they couldn't live in the same house let alone city, but that was beside the point.

"If we could be together we would. I've been tryin' everything. But you have all da time in the world and ya still ignore Mokuba. He deserves someone better then you." The vein was beginning to pound.

"Jou! Stop it!" Anzu yelled running towards them.

He continued talking. "Yer a grade A asshole. You always think of yourself first just cause ya got a big company."

The dancer grabbed onto Jou's arm. "Jou! Please! Stop it! Nothing he says matters! Kaiba's only baiting you!" She looked ready to break down herself. Jou was an idiot to do that to his friend.

"Why should I Anzu, he made you cry."

Pleading blues eyes turned to Seto, begging him to just let it go, all for her sake. Everything was for her sake. He held back, causing his hands to tremble.

A smirk made it's way onto the blondes face. "He probably makes Mokuba cry too; yellin' at him, not letting him have any friends, forcing 'im ta have a body guard that doesn't' know how to have fun."

"You don't know that!" Anzu yelled, trying to pull Jou away. She could read every emotion crossing Seto's face and it scared her.

Jou subconsciously shoved her off of him. "It's his own fault Anzu. Kaiba did it to himself. He's even too afraid ta duel me. Right Kaiba? You're so afraid of losing in anythin'. Maybe you should lose Mokuba."

Seto's right fist connected with the side of Jou's face with so much force his head snapped to the side and he fell to the ground with an oof. Seto stood over the fallen blonde breathing heavily. What was wrong with him? He never lost all self-control and made the first physical attack. He had always thought fistfights to be a waste of time.

Honda and Yugi rushed over to Jou to help him up, but no one made any move to go after Seto. Anzu stood behind the blonde with angry tears already brimming in her eyes. Everything that was happening was too much to handle. Sticking his visibly shaking hands in his coat pockets, Seto turned around and walked away.

--------------

So much was wrong and Jou had added wood to the enormous fire. Anzu bit her lip as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. She hurt, not only because of Seto breaking up with her, but because he was hurting on the inside. She hurt for him.

Spinning on her heals she came face to face with Jou, being supported by Honda. "JOU!" she shouted, "What the heck were you thinking?! No wait! You weren't thinking!"

"I-I-I was just….."

Her eyes narrowed. "You what?! He didn't deserve any of that! You have no idea what Kaiba goes through on a daily basis! The two of you are more similar then you'd ever think! How could you?! How?! Could?! You?!"

"Anzu?" Honda cut in calmly, "What's the mat-"

Her furious glare turned on the brunette. "And you! You played the roll of the spectator and sat on the bench letting everything carry on! Why didn't you do anything?!" Honda took a step back, his eyes guarded.

None of them had tried to help. Well, maybe Yugi had once, but everything happened so fast. She still couldn't believe the bruise that was already forming on Jou's face had come from Seto.

"Why'd you care?" the blonde asked, nursing the left side of his face. "I know your all for friends and stuff Anzu, but it's Kaiba. The jerk only cares for himself."

"That's not true Jou," Yugi said, moving to comfort Anzu. "You out of all of us should know were he comes from with Mokuba. You're both big brothers. And all of us have witnessed his actions when Mokuba's on the line."

"Aww, c'mon Yug. He started it."

A sob choked Anzu causing her to shake her head wildly. "No! You started it Jou! Kaiba was going to leave but you stopped him! You should have gotten so much more then he gave you!" He dropped his eyes, admitting defeat.

"You need to calm down, Anzu." The pharaoh placed a hand on her shoulder.

"NO!! Just…leave me alone!" The emotionally distraught brunette took off away from her friends, ironically in the same direction as Seto.

--------------

REVIEWS 

****

**thefutureMrs.Kaiba**: Yup. Seto dumped her all right. But hey, there had to be some drama between them.

**Hero Girl Of Brien**: The angst factor had to be my biggest concern. You liking it is awesome! cheers

**winterwing3000**: Believe me, you'll no the end is near when at the top of the chapter it reads Epilogue. Luckily that won't be for a while. All the support you guys give me keeps producing more chapter.

**ariesdragon**: Stupid disclaimers. grumble Do they really think any of us can afford to take over all of Yu-Gi-Oh? If we could it would already be long gone. That's what fan-girls are for.

**Kris Bluesummers**: Your poor, poor computer. You've got to remember, 'don't kill the messenger.' Wait until the stories done and then you can have free reign. But I have to admit your reaction did make me smile. Why did Seto break up? 'Cause he cares. Awwwwwwwwwww. How sweet. snicker

**Anime-AngelWings**: It's so good to see new reviewers. Thank you more then you know. I'm glad you like it. All these death threats need to be equaled out.

**Brandybunch4529**: Yes! I'm so happy you got why. cheers Not to mention I like giving them problems.

**Secluded Sapphire**: Get back together? I don't know. Maybe I'll draw it all out to torture everyone. evil grin

**Here4TheParty**: Why? I enjoy putting my reviewers through such trauma. And cause that's the way of Poison. But no worries. I'll make you all happy again.

**Starian Princess**: 00 Lots of questions. Wow. Read and you shall find out. I'd hate to spoil it.

**LuvinAnime**: I have to say I haven't laughed so hard over a review in my life. Ten minutes later I was still trying not to fall out of my chair. Your review shall forever be treasured in my memory. Even now I can't help but laugh.

**Quickening-Heart**: No biggy about reviewing. At least you're reading my story. Thanks. The inspiration keeps coming.

**yoursolastsummer**: Yeah! You liked the last line. I had it rolling around in my head chapters earlier. Faith? blush I feel so special.

**Twin Of Darkness**: So many reviews leave me speechless, like yours. Thanks. I wouldn't have gotten this far without people like you. Hope you made it to chapter eight.

**Kineticfairy:** gasp don't give up just yet. The flag will never be the same if you aren't waving it.

**Meli Connor**: Right now I'm trying to finish Poison. After all the death threats for the last chapter I'd be afraid not to.

**Alexa.G**: What a way to sum it all up. I couldn't have said it any better but things are looking up for the couple.

**prettyStupidGirl**: Yes! Lash out all you want at him. Kaiba needs a good beating.

**Insane Lullabies**: I updated! I updated! Can I please have a cookie now? pout

**SportZScooby**: I have the power to make even Kaiba put on a pink tutu and get in the talent show if I want to, but I figure he's been through enough.

**Dark Magician Girl**: 00 You have a Seto plushie!? I shall forever honor you.

**teal4m**: It's not the ending yet. I'd never think to end a story on such a sad note. That and I think a lot of people would hurt me.

**Princess of the Knight**: Will do.


	10. chapter nine library

POISON

****

Pairing: Billionaire CEO Wannabe Dancer

Summary: The break appears to be getting to both Seto and Anzu. Just how long will it be before one of them snaps?

Disclaimer: No own Yu-Gi-Oh. Go ahead and sue me if you want, but I don't gots any money.

A/N: Whoop! Another chapter is done! Whoop! Closer to the end! That could only mean………uh…………something else will happen…….? I think? Ano, just read. Hope everyone enjoys it.

CHAPTER NINE 

The tall iron gates, blocking entrance to the Kaiba mansion, towered over Anzu, almost double her height. A large K rested in the middle. The moonlight cast shadows away from the brunette, nineteen to be exact. She had counted them more times then she wishes to recall. It was a distraction from what she had planned to do, something small used to waste her time.

Half an hour earlier Anzu had called her parents to report a spur of the moment girls' night out with Mai. She then got a hold of the blonde duelist and asked her to cover, before quickly saying goodbye. She didn't know how good she could lie if Mai had had the chance to ask why.

In the short period of time Anzu's tears had receded to leave her with a pair of puffy red eyes. Her hair was tousled from the amount of times she ran her hands through her hair in nervousness and aggravation. For all she knew Seto could have headed over to Kaiba Corp., be drowning his sorrows at a bar, left the country, or still wandering aimlessly around Domino, let alone returning home. Now that she thought of it all of her pent up stress could be for absolutely nothing.

The roar of a car engine scared the dancer as it floored it past her down the road. She watched its red lights disappear around the corner. Only then did Anzu notice how little protection she had standing out in the open. Placing a trembling hand on the metal she slid between the bars. Her eyes remained on the ground as she walked. If she even looked up at the mansion her courage would fly away with her broken heart. Once she reached the front door she quickly rang the doorbell. Her heartbeat sped up at eh sound of approaching footsteps. Before Anzu had the chance to turn around and run the door opened to Seto's formally dressed butler. With a shove he was pushed aside by Mokuba and left her in the younger Kaiba's care.

"Anzu!" Mokuba cried, before latching his free arm around her waist. "I'm so glad you're here! Something's wrong with Seto and he won't tell me!"

Careful of his arm in the sling she propelled him inside and knelt down to his level. "Doesn't he usually like some time to himself, Mokuba?" Anzu asked, hoping he would break into a smile and tell her she was right.

"Yeah, but he's been like this all week," he protested, "It wears off after a few days, b-b-but it hasn't this time. And he won't talk to me. We share everything with each other, but he…..he…." Mokuba's bottom lip began to tremble. The small burst of emotion brought the dancer close to tears herself, for a second time that night.

"Oh Mokuba," she whispered, wrapping him in a hug, "I assure you there's a reason for it."

"Was it something that happened? And I don't remember?" he asked, pleading with his eyes that she would tell him no. He looked heartbroken that his older brother might be angered to silence because of him.

"None of this is your fault, Mokuba. Do you understand? Seto isn't made because you can't remember what relationship we had. If anything he's happy and relieved that you're okay. And I'm sure he'll be okay too."

The light she was looking for returned to his eyes. "You promise?"

Anzu nodded her head. "Promise."

"Great!" Grabbing her hand he began dragging her down the hall. "Seto's in the library. I'll show you where." Apparently Mokuba didn't remember that she knew her way around the mansion, after spending large amounts of time there. Unwilling to put that frown back on his face she kept her thoughts to herself.

The solid oak doors to the library were closed. For all she knew they could have been locked. Raising her hand she began tracing the carvings. Another distraction to postpone the inevitable.

"Good luck," Mokuba called tearing down the hall before she could stop him.

Well here went nothing. Her hand slowly closed around the door handle, but she didn't turn it. Her courage was depleting at an enormous rate. She couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to confront Seto at a time like this. The worst thing Anzu could do would be to interrupt him. But Mokuba was counting on her. She wouldn't dream of letting him down. Maybe the worst thing she could do would be doing nothing.

Closing her eyes, Anzu opened the door and slipped inside. A relaxing flow of music reached her. Things didn't sound to bad. The dancer slowly opened her eyes to see where it was coming from. None of the lights had been turned on in the library. The curtains for the floor to ceiling windows hadn't been draw, leaving the moon as their only source of light. It cascaded into the room bathing everything in its path. Once Anzu's eyes had focused she spotted Seto sitting in front of his grand piano, in the middle of the library's main floor.

"Seto?" His name came out in a whisper. "Seto?"

Whatever he had been playing ended. Instead of starting another song Seto rested his elbows on the piano keys and slowly began to massage his temples. Anzu could have been blind and deaf and still sensed the tension flowing off of him. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to confront him after all. The decision was made. She wouldn't interrupt him. Taking a step backwards to exit the room she accidentally kicked the door shut. The billionaires head shot up to lock his eyes on her. He had only ever pinned her with that look once in her life. That time at Duelist Kingdom, after he had dueled Yugi. Just like then she couldn't have moved if her life depended on it. The longer the silence stretched the more Anzu began to believe how true that would become.

"Come to hurt a man while he's down, Mazaki?" he scowled.

Anzu started at the sound of his voice. "I…..I came to talk….."

Standing up from the piano bench he began to walk towards her. Now would be a good time to curse her non-existent luck. "You'll have to carry on your conversation alone. I'm sure you know your way out." IF that wasn't an out right dismissal she didn't know what was. He moved to walk past her. Copying his movement the dancer blocked his path.

"I wanted to apologize for Jou's behavior earlier. Today just hasn't been his day." Although her excuse was true it still sounded feeble. Apparently Seto thought so as well.

He sneered down at her. "Feeling up to making pathetic excuses, Mazaki? I highly recommend you keep such thoughts to yourself and learn to curb your nasty habit of involving yourself in affairs that don't concern you."

While talking, Seto had reached for the door handle. Anzu quickly leaned her back against the door, trapping his hand. The CEO's face flashed with indifference. He yanked his hand back like he had been burned. The realization of what he had done made Anzu wince inside. She had to stay strong. She had come with a mission and wasn't going to leave until it was finished. Just take one step at a time.

Ignoring everything Seto had implied about her, she took a deep breath and slowly let it out, relaxing her nerves - Or at least trying to. "I just saw Mokuba. He seems to be doing better. He's just worried you're upset over something he can't remember."

"Again Mazaki. Business that doesn't, nor will ever concern you again."

"I never got to tell you thank you for helping me last Friday."

"Save your breath."

"If only Domino could be able to see that side of you without it being illegal."

"Don't insult me."

"Dammit Kaiba Seto!!" Anzu yelled, balling her hands into fists out of rage. "Can't you see I'm trying?!"

In an acceptance to hear her out Seto folded his arms across his chest and waited. All his attention was focused on her - The undivided and whatnot. A little voice in the back of her mind reminded the brunette to tread softly. The two of them were ticking time booms waiting to go off.

"Maybe we should sit down?" she suggested.

His stance didn't even change. "I'm fine." Liar!

"Well I'm not." She had to stop herself from growling. Taking a few steps to her right, Anzu fell into a deep forest green chair, the wooden legs groaned under the sudden weight. She nervously folded her hands in her lap. "All I want to know is why," she said, "Why did you choose to end it? What made you give up so quickly?" He didn't even turn to face her. "What did I do?" she whispered. "Was it because I wanted to tell my friends about us? There's really no point anymore. You don't have to worry about it."

His eyes narrowed. "What made you think I was worried?"

"Why wouldn't I think that? How many months were we going out? Five! And in that period of time I got to know the real Kaiba Seto. I may not understand everything you do, but I see why you do it," Anzu let out a harsh chuckle, "Up until now that is."

Bitterness crept into Seto's voice. "You're only dragging yourself down if you believe I have a reason, let alone, one I would inform you of."

"No one ever does something without a reason, Seto. All you have to do is tell me and I promise I'll leave. I just don't want to be left in the dark anymore." Please, she begged silently, please tell me why.

The billionaire reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. All the fight he had seemed to drain out of him. He finally looked up at her. The light from the windows shone just right, making Anzu able to see deep bags under his eyes. She had to catch herself from gasping at the sight. Thankfully he failed to notice. What had happened was affecting him as well. Good, her subconscious thought, serves him right.

"I miscalculated what was occurring between us."

Anzu frowned. "Don't talk about me like I'm one of your computers."

His eyes flashed. "I made a mistake, Mazaki!" he growled, "I made a mistake in getting involved with you. My life was fine before you plowed your way in. There never use to be surprises. All you managed to do was complicate matters-"

A loud smack was heard as Anzu jumped up from her chair and slapped Seto across the face, as hard as she could. His head snapped to the right. Whiplash would be nice.

"You bastard!!" she screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks, "Is that all I was to you?! A mistake?! So you thought it was time to get rid of me?!" She raised her hand to add to the CEO's already red cheek. Unfortunately for her he saw it coming and grabbed her wrist at mid swing, holding it with an iron grip.

"I let you get close to me!" he spat in her face, every word coming out sharp, "You weaseled your way in until you began to matter to me! I began to care about you in ways I am unfamiliar with. Everything I began experiencing was worlds' away from what I know. You're the cause of this, Mazaki. You made me care about you, want to protect you, do everything in my power to make you smile, make you laugh, to love you." The last few words came out in a whisper. Her eyes must have widened in shock, causing him to turn his head away from her, ashamed.

Gently, so as not to draw attention, Anzu slid her hand out of his trembling one. Al the pieces started to fall in to place. Everything was finally making sense. He would die before admitting it, but Kaiba Seto was scared. This new emotion of love wasn't something taught in school, no chemical reaction in science. . . . At least not one she had heard of. The only way to learn was through experiencing it first hand.

"Now that you know, Anzu, you can leave." Her heart almost broke a second time at the note of despair in his voice.

Making sure to go slow, the dancer cupped the cheek she hadn't hit in her hand and turned his head to face her. "I'm sorry."

Apparently he wasn't expecting that. "What?"

"I'm sorry I hit you."

"Anzu I-"

"No." A new wave of tears clung to her eyelashes. "Nothing you say or do will make me leave. Unless, of course, it's agreeing to do something about the fact that I am currently lacking in the boyfriend area. I'm looking for someone who's tall, dark, and handsome. You wouldn't by any chance have a business rival who meets the description, or maybe a fellow duelist?"

He never answered her. Instead Seto wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They remained standing in the comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Roughly fifteen minutes later the library door opened admitting light from the hallway and a curious Kaiba. Their visitor looked about ready to say something but got sidetracked.

"Whoa! Major de ja vu."

"Is something wrong, Mokuba?" Seto asked.

The young Kaiba shook his head no. "Has this even happened before? Me walking into the library when you were here, Anzu, I mean?" Looking up at Seto, he raised his eyebrow just daring her to answer.

"Umm. . . . . butterscotch ice cream?" she offered.

A forced sigh was heard beside her. "Come on Mokuba. Time for bed."

---------------

REVIEWS 

****

**thefutureMrs.Kaiba: **I couldn't help myself. I've always liked the image of Kaiba playing the piano. He has so many hidden talents. Thank you very, very much.

**Bakuras Dark Angel**: I'll update as fast as I can.

**norestar-angel:** Jou always starts it. Just one of his characteristics. But if you think about it Kaiba could have done a lot worse.

**Ana and Yami Ana: **Your back! cheers I guess it's good that one of you liked it. Keep reading and you'll like it even more. I guaranty it.

**essence of light: **Someone else gets it! Whoop!

**sempaiko: **You hate Jou?! 00 He's just being himself. But to tell you the truth, I had that idea in my head before I even began writing this story.

**prettyStupidGirl**: Good butt kicking, huh? Maybe we should send some Jou fangirls after him. I've got a video camera!

**sogs:** Try reading the story while listening to a sad song. The tears just flow….. and flow……and flow…….sniff so emotional.

**Kineticfairy**: jumps up and down Pretty please wave your flag now! I swear they are all better.

**Quickening-Heart:** I updated, I updated. Just hold on a little longer to see what else happens!

**sweetfiregirl:** No worries. Even I couldn't stand to leave them apart for too long.

**Here4TheParty:** So tell me……sneaky grin what did you use the whip cream for?

**Shurosama:** I hope you wish has been granted.

**Inuyasha-xcgirl:** Seto's character has to be the hardest part of the entire fic. I didn't what to make he an evil business tycoon but then he really doesn't like being friendly either. Thanx.

**TheAlmightyMasterT-Chan:** Wow, four reviews at once. Now my only fear is what you'll make me do for them. grumble you and your mind controlling powers. Glad you liked it though. The angst will be leaving soon.

**unknown:** It's so inspiring to have reviewers like you. thanks.

**Kris Bluesummers:** That would be exactly why Jou did what he did. It's just like him. But it won't ever happen again. At least not in this fic. As for Anzu, I'd say things are looking up.

**Secluded Sapphire**: evil grin Yes, even more torture. It's what I live for. Okay, so maybe I live for Bishies, but still…..

**teal4m:** I don't want the ending to come either, but it's creeping up on me.

**TeaFan123:** grin You like it! You really, really like it! Many, many thanks!

**Anime-AngelWings:** Poor Seto? Why don't we go cheer him up?

**Insane Lullabies**: squeal Cookie!!! It was so worth it. Jou won't be a big fat meanie anymore. You'll just have to read more to see why…

**Princess of the Knight:** Will do.

**lonely-soul-of darkness: **For her own good but not his. Not a genius of love that's for sure. Same direction? GrinYou catch on fast.

**SportZScooby:** The torture is over………for the time being……..snicker Okay, so no more torture. I like happy endings.

**sweet-evil-girl**: pats on back hope everything is okay now. I can only write so many breakups.

**Starian Princess**: Things are looking up. This chapter was as dark as I could go. **wail** And it took forever to get right.

**Rune-Spirit**: Thank you's! Now to see what the others think.

**WinterWing3000**: I've been debating on changing it to Drama and I might just take your word for it. As For Anzu smacking some sense into them do you think it worked?

**Not A Monkey**: I could never kill off any of the characters. I got enough heck for breaking them up.


	11. chapter ten underwear

POISON

****

Pairing: Already up to chapter 10 and I still can't figure it out.

Summary: Alas the break up has been mended, but that's only one of their problems. Now the secret couple has to deal with Mokuba's amnesia, telling Anzu's friends and breaking the news to her Seto obsessed older sister. Let the fun begin.

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, Yu-Gi-Oh not mine, blah, blah, blah………..

A/N: Chapter Ten is dedicated to **darkness-consumes-me! **Happy belated birthday. Welcome to another year of getting older. Sorry it's taken so long. I decided to give everyone a bonus chapter. cheers Tis my longest chapter yet. Read on!

CHAPTER TEN 

"Finally got Mokuba to sleep?" Anzu asked, looking up for the interesting magazine article she had been reading, all about Kaiba Seto. Domino City didn't know the half of it. They did get the fact that Seto was finally off the market, but who the heck would think he had a fetish for sewing pockets onto his socks? Imaginative but stupid.

Appearing to be drained of energy, he sank down beside her, on the couch. "Three bedtime stories, two glasses of warm milk, and an in depth discussion on butterscotch ice cream having the power to cure amnesia has that effect on people."

Oh, yeah. Oops. "Sorry," she apologized, "Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to have any of that tempting treat to spare?" Past experiences swept through her head like a movie reel. The thought alone made her shiver. A rich creamy substance plus a sexy billionaire she could bend to her will. And that was only the beginning. Mmmmmmm…….

Seto tilted his head just slightly and gave her a curious stare. Aheh, maybe just a tiny bit caught up there. "With the luck we tend to have I'd rather not risk it." Riiiiiiiiight. Translation: Still effected by the break up. Punishing himself. Well, it was time to bring him out of his self-induced depression. Anzu frowned at the magazine. But how?

Apparently Seto noticed her frown. "I'm sure there are other things to do." And there was her window in.

A sneaky grin made its way onto her face. "Anything?"

"As long as it doesn't involve any edible substances."

"Promise?"

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?"

"Please Seto," Anzu pleaded, grabbing his hand and interlocking their fingers, "Just promise."

The suspicious look never left his face. "………….Alright."

Score! Seto couldn't even imagine what he was in for. Time to work her magic, or as many liked to call it, her feminine charm. And he _had _promised her. Kaiba Seto never broke a promise. He couldn't get out of it if his blue eyes depended on it.

"Great! Let's go!" The dancer pulled her boyfriend – goodness that sounded wonderful – off of the couch, with some help from his end, and took the shortest path to his bedroom, dragging him behind her. Cautious of Mokuba sleeping across the hall, Anzu quietly opened and closed the double doors.

A strong hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks. She felt warm breath on the back of her neck. Her eyes closed in pleasure. "Care to fill me in Anzu," Seto said in a lowered voice.

He didn't deserve to learn any of her plans at the moment. But he did deserve some pay back for what he put her through. She slowly turned around to face him. Locking eyes, Anzu began to play with the buttons on his very expensive shirt.

"Are you confused Seto-kun?" she practically purred, "A big, strong boy like you? And I thought it would have been quite obvious by now." Anzu ran her tongue over her lips. "That's just too bad. I guess that means no treat for you."

Truly confused and wanting blue eyes followed Anzu across the room, swaying hips and all. She disappeared into his walk in closet. Seto's personal clothing store had to be bigger then her bedroom. Not that the closet was small. She couldn't even imagine owning that many pairs of shoes. The floor to ceiling closet/room was every girls dream come true with the exception of male clothing. Anzu ran her hand along a row of suit jackets, onto the sweaters and slacks. She stopped in front of a set of drawers. Maybe Seto kept what she was looking for in there. There was only one way to find out.

"Have you taken a sudden interest in my underwear?" Seto asked, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. The smirked she loved slowly made it's way back onto his face.

A light blush graced her cheeks. "Just looking for something."

"And what would that something be that brings you to my underwear drawer?"

"Your bathing suit." Was all she gave him.

The genius part of her boyfriend started to kick in. "Swimming?" he finally asked, "Isn't it a little late?" She couldn't tell if he agreed with her or was hiding his disbelief at the idea.

"Not really. Besides your pool is heated, the activity doesn't involve food and you did promise to do anything."

The smirk on her face grew into a full-fledged grin as Seto approached her and retrieved one of many swimsuits from the bottom drawer.

-

Anzu stood at the edge of the pool, watching the still water and waiting for Seto to show up. She had changed into her favorite swimsuit, the one that she purposely left at Seto's mansion for such an occurrence. The bathing suit was a yellow bikini, with paper thin pink strips running vertically down it. The bottom half was styled like a pair of short shorts, while the top ran only so high, showing off enough of her stomach to be tempting. It was the least amount of clothing Seto had even seen her in. Speaking of which, what was taking him so long? If he had gone back to his office to finish up some 'important' work, she would make him pay dearly.

The yellow pool lights flickered off one by one. Surprised by the temporary lose of her vision, Anzu spun around to see if she could make out the culprit, and almost fell backwards into the pool. There wasn't anybody approaching from the mansion, and no lights shining from the windows. Before she had to chance to worry about being forgotten, a splash was heard behind her. That sneaky billionaire. Turning back around, Anzu watched the shadow of her boyfriend swimming through the water towards the shallow end of the pool, and her. Unwilling to give in and join him, the dancer sat down on the pool's edge and stuck her feet in the warm water.

It had been a while since Anzu could enjoy the luxury of sitting back with no worries to crush her. No big ones, at least. Hiding a relationship you had with your best friends' rival was a breeze when compared to hiding a break up with your best friends' rival. Poor Jou didn't know what to think or do when she burst into tears after he insulted Seto, only to turn around and yell at Yugi for having the guts to stand up for the CEO. From her friends' cautious actions for the few days following her outburst, she believed they chalked it up to her being a 'girl.' Men. Go figure.

Almost instantly the upper half of Seto's body slinked out of the water, as he casually walked the remaining distance to her. Why had she left her digital camera at home when she needed it most? Anzu didn't bother to mask her appreciation of getting to witness the clear liquid running off his well-toned body. You didn't get abs like that from sitting behind a desk all day. Heck not even lugging around a duel disk all day could give a guy the beautiful muscles Seto had.

"For someone who came up with the idea of swimming, you don't seem to be participating very well," Seto's voice broke the silence, and her dreamy daze. His rich, wet bangs hid his eyes from Anzu, making it impossible for her to even guess what his mind was plotting.

"Nothing has compelled me to………." She replied, swirling her feet in the water.

A strong pair of warm hands crept up Anzu's leg's, massaging as they went. "Swimming was a………. nice thought," Seto spoke, against her ear, "But I can think of a highly enjoyable way to spend our time."

"Oh, yeah? Enlighten me," she whispered.

Tilting her chin up he began to leave a trail of soft kisses from her ear to her chin, licking and nipping along the way. Every touch was feather light. They were setting Anzu's senses on fire and driving her crazy, too crazy. And yet she refused to give in. But Seto was so good at convincing her otherwise and he knew it.

His hands made their way into her hair, pulling out the blue elastic and running his fingers through the brown tresses. A pleased moan escaped her lips. She was willfully drowning in a sea of pleasure he created. Too caught up in the moment, it no longer mattered how desperate she was. She wouldn't be able to last without getting him. Grabbing his face, Anzu kissed her boyfriend with all the passion she possessed. A deep rumble vibrated his chest as he matched her want, quickly easing his way into her mouth. She leaned forward, pressing herself against him, reveling in the skin on skin contact.

Just as quickly as the kiss began, Anzu found her entire body submerged in water and lacking a very vital person to continue their venture. Said vital person appeared to be up to his old tricks again. Secretly she was relieved to see him acting more like himself, minus the stress.

Surfacing, she pushed her hair out of her eyes. Seto was grinning at her from a few feet away. An invisible weight lifted from her chest. Everything was going to be okay. "You jerk!" the dancer yelled, splashing a wave of warm water at him. "See if I ever do anything for you again."

The grin turned into an all-knowing smirk. With smooth strokes he circled around her in the water, like a predator circling its' prey. "I'm not too worried about it."

"Oh really?" she asked.

Seto ducked under the water, coming up in front of Anzu. "Yes really."

It was amazing how confident the young CEO could be, especially when it came to her. He seemed to think he had the power to persuade her into anything with his charm. Yes, Kaiba Seto could be charming when he wanted to. But in the months they had been dating, Anzu was attempting to work up a resistance. Yet the outcome was remarkably similar to Seto standing up to Mokuba's puppy dog eyes. Try as she might, nothing helped. But Seto wasn't about to find that out.

"I am your girlfriend, am I not?" Anzu made the question sound like she commented on the grass being green. With subtle movements she began to sway her hips under the water, matching the tune in her head.

Seto, unable to see where the conversation was heading, gave the only reply he could. "Yes."

"Then you should realize that you're not the only one holding all the cards in our relationship." Raising her hands above her head she moved through the water to one of her many memorized dance pieces. "I can, after all," Anzu continued, "Cut you off."

The look on the powerful billionaires face was priceless. Shock at the very mention of the suggestion mixed with flat out denial. Let him ponder on that for a while.

She closed her eyes and envisioned the dance floor at the club, right down to the water becoming swaying bodies. Her imagination must have been up to snuff, and improving by the second. Even the hand at her waist felt remarkably real. Waaiiiiitt. Hold on a sec. That hand _was _real, and so was the body pressed up against her back.

Anzu spun around to face Seto, putting a dozen or so inches between them. She wagged her finger in his face. "Tsk, tsk, Seto. I don't recall granting you permission to touch me."

One perfectly elegant eyebrow rose. "Why grant permission for something you obviously enjoy?"

"Guys and girls are different, Seto. Or didn't you know that? We enjoy more then just physical contact." Not that making out with her enticingly tempting boyfriend was a bad thing.

"What are you getting at, Anzu?"

She trailed a finger down his chest. "I think it's about time you started to earn having a chance to call me yours." That cocky smirk was back in place. Like she said before, he was in denial. He took a step forward. "Breaking the rules already, Kaiba-sama?" Anzu taunted, "Maybe I should give you a time out by yourself, to think about what you've just done."

That stopped hi in his tracks. "You wouldn't dare….."

"Oh wouldn't I?" she grinned, "I know how much you struggle with acting cold and reclusive at school." Well, there was that one time she had pushed him into an empty classroom after insulting Jou. She never did get the chance to reprimand him for it. And then that time he escorted her to 'the nurses office,' during gym. Neither of them ever made it there. But Seto had been the one to suggest the janitors' closet. Maybe suggest was to strong of a word, try dragged her there. Jou's teachings of how to pick locks finally paid off.

Seto folded his arms across his chest in that take charge pose of his. "Alright," he agreed, "I'll humor you. What are you wanting? Is you sweet tooth bringing back cravings for butterscotch ice cream?"

Floating on her back, Anzu shook her head no. "I want you to tell me the truth-"

"The whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Seto quipped.

Putting on her best fake pout, the dancer turned away from him. "If you aren't going to take me seriously then I guess I'll crash in one of your many guest rooms. Goodnight." That said, she hopped out of the pool.

"Anzu," the billionaire sighed, getting out behind her. "What would you like to know?"

Wow, he finally caved. That had only ever happened once before, that she could even remember, during their five months together. And it was just the way she wanted it to be. Anzu couldn't stand the thought of having Seto wrapped around her little finger. One of the many reasons why she fell for him, and fell hard.

The purple towels, etched with a white KC in the corner, felt soft under her touch. Wrapping one around her shoulders, Anzu returned to her perch at the edge of the pool and beckoned Seto to join her. He sat down beside her, giving Anzu the space from him that she requested.

Careful of how she worded her questions Anzu began. "What happened to Suzuki Unkei?"

Ever since 'that' night as she'd dubbed it, she had wanted to know what Seto did with his power and their brainless attacker. Silence answered her. It lasted so long she started to believe he wasn't going to reply.

Seto ran his hand through his hair in aggravation, causing rivulets of water to run down his hand. "Don't you mean, what did _I_ do to him?"

"Just what happened to him," Anzu said in a calm voice.

"………Mental Institution………In Russia."

The Mental Institution she could handle. Russia, on the other hand, came as a shock. That's what happened if you pissed off Kaiba Seto. The lesson being, kiss the ground he walks on, or make as if you never existed, if you don't want to end up in a place where no one understands you, and if they did you'd have a hell of a time convincing them of your sanity.

Seto sat observing her, when Anzu never responded. He appeared surprised she didn't complain/yell obscenities/storm off. Hn', that's where friendship speeches got her.

"And?" Anzu finally asked.

His face remained blank. "And what?"

"You're not telling me something." That one elegant eyebrow rose in a silent question. "How long have we been together, Seto?" she asked, rhetorically, "I can read you like a book. Maybe a hard covered encyclopedia with half the explanations in a foreign language, and pictures too futuristic to grasp, but that still hasn't stopped me."

Just to goad him on some more she rested her head on his shoulder. It took some strength to keep from snuggling into him and his warmth. Anzu could feel the smirk appearing on his face.

"What happened to your plan of _cutting me off_?" he asked, accenting the last few words.

"You can't touch me, but I never said I couldn't man handle you."

He gave a slight nod in understanding, "How would you feel if I decided to return the favor?"

If she had a dime for every time Seto's perceptive instincts caught on to her schemes she'd be half way as rich as the billionaire was, and probably owning her own shares of the Massive Kaiba Corporation. That would be a very good bargaining tool. Guess she had to settle for bargaining chip number two.

Anzu pressed her lips against his shoulder, causing the CEO to take a deep breath in restraint. "All you have to do is tell me what you're hiding and I'll let you have your way with me………up to a point that is."

Seto's piercing blue eyes held her in place, his eyebrows furrowed. She felt like she was naked and on display with how much he was observing her. Almost like he could see all of her thoughts and dreams. "Suzuki Unkei has a sister, Suzuki Chika. She was an accomplice of his. Until this morning I had men scouring Domino for her. She turned up in a rundown apartment building on the outskirts of the city. Her trial date has yet to be set." Talk about packing a punch.

"Alright," the dancer agreed, "I trust you."

"Am I free to have my way with you now?" Seto leaned down and breathed in her ear.

Grabbing his face Anzu crushed their lips together in answer, running one hand down his chest. With the force of her hand she slipped back into the water. "You'll have to catch me first." Anzu couldn't help but laugh at the splash that quickly followed.

-

**REVIEWS**

****

prettyStupidGirl: Marketing it's brilliant, but I want an alias……. How about Mel?

norestar-angel: The entire story has so many genres. Up and coming, Humor!

thefutureMrs.Kaiba: sniff Poor Seto didn't know what he was getting into when they hooked up.

sempaiko: chester cat grin You're so creative, even when reviewing. I'm going to copy and paste your little (U) (P) (D) (A) (T) (E). I love it!

Here4TheParty: I's hoping you'd like it. I'm trying to steer clear of death threats.

Snuffles-de-Pon: When it's finished I'll let you know.

DidiHoney: I made you cry? sniffle Now I'm in tears, but they're good tears.

sogs: If you can't tell from this chap YES! They're back together. dances around For some reason it keeps you guys happy. And nothing is scarier then reviewers/fangirls/fanguys out for some blood.

Inuyasha-xcgirl: I hope your questions got answered in this chapter. Thank you more then you know, for the praise. It's what keeps the story going.

yoursolastsummer: You're welcome. I figured it was the least I could do. I just didn't want to write the make up all sweet and sappy when there is always room for angst.

Brandybunch4529: Seto may get your pity even more in the next few chapters. An angry Anzu is one thing, an army of her friends is another.

Beautiful-Sakura: Will do.

teal4m: Together…….for now. Mwahahahahahah-hack/cough I don't have the heart to beak them up again.

NightKitten: Cheese Ninja's? Sweet! I wanna see! I wanna see!

darkness-consumes-me: Happy Belated Birthday! Consider this chapter a gift.

Kineticfairy: gazes at sky Wow! What a pretty flag. Kineticfairy you rock! glomp

SportZScooby: The end has yet to come. As for righting a story like this, I couldn't do it without positive feed back from amazing reviewers like you.

cutehelenjames: Thanx.

shipperness: glomp From chapter one I've been worried sick about getting Kaiba to be Kaiba. A million thank you's.


	12. chapter eleven graduation

POISON

****

Pairing: Kaiba Seto/ Mazaki Anzu

Summary: The famous couple is back together and their problems have been solved, but who remember what started everything in the first place?

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the group Groove Coverage, nor their song Poison…..but oh how I want to.

A/N: **STOP! **We have finally reached the songfic chapter that this wonderful story is named after. For those of you who enjoy listening to music while reading you can download the song from this link. All you need to do is remove the spaces. Have fun! – http/www. airmp3. com/download/groovecoverage /mp3/dlaf0c0

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

Graduation. It felt like one door of his life had been closed and a fresh new beginning placed before him. As cliché as that sounded, Seto had an overpowering feeling of chains being removed and an open world at his fingertips. For the first time in years everything in his life was perfect. A prospering company, the most loving younger brother imaginable, and a girlfriend who saw all of his buried flaws but cared for him regardless. And all it took for him to realize what he was blessed with was graduation.

The Domino Convention Center was packed with graduates and their families for the after party. Some fellow students were still carting around their awards, proud to show them off. As soon as the ceremony ended Seto had quickly handed his collection of awards over to his personal bodyguard, Roland, to be stashed in his limo. The young CEO might be looked upon as a cold-hearted power hungry bastard but he wasn't about to hit the tabloids as a bragging teen relishing in such useless plaques.

Seto stood in the massive doorway, scanning the room for Mokuba. His cell phone was officially turned off for the night, after solving yet again another miniscule problem his own executive managers created at Kaiba Corp. The younger Kaiba was happily chatting away with Yugi and his grandfather, Mutou Sugoroku. Congregated around them was the rest of Yugi's posy, give or take a few family members. But his eyes locked on one person. Mazaki Anzu.

The dark blue graduation gowns had been tossed aside upon entering the Domino Convention Center, finally giving everyone a chance to bask in their glory. Anzu became an immediate favorite for all of the guys. She practically glided across the floor in a simple strapless, pink dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was done up in small ringlets and held in place by bobby pins. Just a hint of makeup brought out the dancers eyes, and caused a growing need for Seto to touch her shimmering lips. All in all Anzu was dressed very plain, but it was the simple air around her that made her breathtaking.

Seto himself stood out; minus the fact that he was a CEO billionaire, and walked around like Moses parting the red sea. A week earlier Anzu had casually asked how he would dress for the big night and refused to accept his answer of whatever was in his closet. Four hours and a fifty percent decrease in pride later, he was a reluctantly proud owner of a white three piece suit with matching shoes, and a soft blue tie, to add a splash of color, as his girlfriend had put it. The only thing that compelled him to buy any of it was Anzu's reaction when he stepped out of the change room. The downside, being stalked by unwanted fangirls.

Deciding to grab a drink before confronting Yugi and co. Seto headed towards one of the many punch bowls. He sampled four of them before finding one that hadn't been tampered with and filled a cup for Mokuba.

"Any of them up to your standards, Kaiba-kun?" Seto didn't have to turn around to know Anzu would be smiling behind him. And apparently so were the majority of her friends.

"Hardly," he replied, handing Mokuba the cup of unspiked punch.

The kid downed it in one gulp. "Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked, cradling his empty cup and staring up at Seto from under his bangs. He came off as innocent. Too innocent. An internal warning system reminded the billionaire to put up a resistance.

"Yes, Mokuba?"

A you'll-thank-me-later-with-lots-of-candy grin crept onto his little brothers face. "Uh, Otogi invited everyone to his house after this and said we could go. Can we? Please? It sounds like fun. Anzu even called it a grown up sleepover. I've never been to one before. Can we go? Please!" he pleaded, pulling out his greatest weapon; his puppy dog eyes.

Seto's resistance was failing. "I don't know Mokuba. You may be full of energy but even you couldn't last in such a place." He sent a sideways glare at Otogi for getting Mokuba's hopes up.

His bottom lip began to tremble. "But there's no school tomorrow and you've been so busy at work lately. Can't we just stay for a little while?"

By this point Seto began to tune his brother out. Damn but Mokuba was a good actor. No wonder he had Seto wrapped around his little finger. With a casual glance around the billionaire realized that everyone, in some way or another, was listening in. Anzu was talking with Mai and Shizuka, while sporting the same smile Mokuba gave him a minute earlier. It would seem she was in on the plan. Otogi and Honda appeared to be scooping out girl, minus the fact that Otogi and Shizuka were an item. While Yugi, Jou and Ryou were laughing at something or someone. He couldn't tell which.

"Alright," Seto cut in, interrupting Mokuba's monologue of reasons why they needed to attend Otogi's party.

The adorable kid began to gesture with his hands. "I cleaned my room last week, with Jiro's help," That had to be a new use for a bodyguard. "I'll even do all my homework when we go home. I won't accidentally use business contracts to clean up split milk, or bother you when-"

"Mokuba." It was hard to resist the slight tugging at the corners of his mouth when big chibi eyes greeted him. "I said yes."

"We can go?"

Seto nodded his head. "We can go."

A mop of black hair latched itself around his waist, just about squeezing the life out of him. "Thanks Seto. You won't regret it." That all knowing smile was back in place, as Mokuba glanced towards Anzu.

"You know, Kaiba-kun, if you're really against going I can always return Mokuba to you at a later date." Anzu ruffled Mokuba's hair without a care in the world.

"What are you implying, Mazaki?" Seto replied, "That my presence would be preferred elsewhere? And after years of failed attempts to initiate me into your pep squad."

He'd bet half a million dollars that Anzu had begun to grind her teeth in annoyance that she wasn't able to jump him in front of her friends. The billionaire had always been the better of the two when controlling their emotions out in the open. But that didn't stop his girlfriend from being such a tease every chance she could.

"Don't waste your time coming," Honda tossed over his shoulder.

"Yeah, Moneybags," Jou agreed, "You'd jus' bring da mood down anyway."

Seto didn't even have a chance to open his mouth and respond when the back of Anzu's hand smacked him in the gut and stayed there. Apparently he wasn't the only one to notice and received a mix of sly smiles and glares from her friends.

"Careful Anzu, he just might bite," Dice-boy joked.

A deep blush spread across her cheeks at the truth of the statement. Last Monday, for example, dessert had been well worth the wait. Shizuka giggled causing Anzu's face to become an even deeper shade of red. Her hand quickly made it's way from his stomach to the folds of her dress. Although embarrassed she didn't lose her nerve to meet everyone's eyes head on.

"Guys, this is our graduation," the breathtaking brunette put on a look of determination, "If any of you start a fight I'll smack you into next week." Funny how her blue eyes ended up on him.

Jou's glare lost its anger at Anzu's threat. "An' how are we suppose ta do that?" he asked.

She motioned to the busy dance floor. "Go dance! Everybody find a dance partner and relieve some of you pent up energy."

"Does that include you, Mazaki?" The words were out of Seto's mouth before the thought finished processing in his mind.

Anzu turned to face him and time stood still. All he could hear was the blood flow pounding in his ears. "Is that an offer Kaiba-kun?"

"Consider it a challenge."

In acceptance she smiled and proceeded to the dance floor, paying no mind to if he had followed her or not. No award could amount to the satisfaction Seto would get from causing Yugi and co. to burst a number of blood vessels. Revenge was sweet.

Your cruel device 

_Your blood like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain your thrill_

Ironically their song, as Anzu always put it, began to play stating out seductively slow. With one move Seto pulled Anzu against him, back to front, just the was she liked it.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he whispered in her ear. Their bodies began to sway together. Wherever skin met it stayed, neither of them willing enough to let the small comfort of contact go just yet.

"Yeah, lots of people," she said, a casual note in her voice.

"What would you rather prefer then? Gorgeous, radiant, elegant, exquisite, dazzling, sexy…….I could go on."

Anzu laughed, smiling up at him. Her cheeks were flushed red from excitement. "All of them will do quite fine, thank you. You don't look too shabby yourself, Seto-sama."

I wanna love you, but I better not touch 

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

Grabbing hold of her hand, the billionaire spun his dance partner into the midst of fellow students and back towards him, landing the brunettes in the typical ballroom dance pose, minus any air between them.

"Reason being, I have you here to compliment me. I'm only noticed because of how breathtaking _you_ are."

Joyful tears appeared in Anzu's eyes and she quickly blinked them away. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Kaiba Seto? Flattery isn't something he spouts every day."

He frowned in an attempt to figure out what motivated him to say what he did. "Blame it on the spiked punch."

"Oh, so Kaiba Seto plus low alcohol tolerance level equals lose of ego and an added bonus of sap?"

Your mouth so hot 

_Your web I'm caught_

_Your skin so wet_

_Black lace on sweat_

His hand made it's way down her thigh, silently cursing the soft fabric blocking it from her soft skin. If it had been Friday night and they were in their club Seto wouldn't have been half as discreet. No one could blame him for wanting to. He was Anzu- deprived……… that comment was blamed solely on the spiked punch. Who knew it took days for girls to get ready for their graduation. Days that could have been put to good use.

"Hey! Watch where you put those," she scolded, removing his hand, "We're not clubbing, Seto, at least try to keep it clean."

The infamous Kaiba smirk that drove his girlfriend, and as he'd been told, his fangirls, crazy appeared on Seto's lips. "What's the problem Anzu? Don't you like the spotlight? You can't hide from me that you're enjoying it." To prove his point he ran the same hand back down her thigh and pulled her knee up against the side of his leg. Beautiful eyelashes dropped over heated eyes. But before she closed them completely her control set in and a burning fire of blue met him head on.

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins 

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin_

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

With one hand positioned at the middle of her back and the other holding her leg against his, Seto dipped Anzu in a half circle, giving her a beautiful view of their audience. He was proud to say her shock didn't stop her dancing, even when he let go of her leg.

The dancer bit her lip. Not the way she did when she was pondering on a thought, but when she was scheming to get something from Seto. "Want to give them a show?"

"What makes you think we haven't already?" Just for fun he let his smirk reach his eyes. He may have been focusing the majority of his attention on Anzu but that didn't stop Seto from relishing in the reactions of their onlookers; many of which appeared to be close to tears; so much for a fan club.

Anzu raised her arm above their heads and wrapped it around her boyfriend's neck. "Do my eyes deceive me or has Kaiba Seto finally taken to enjoying the spotlight as well?"

"Just your presence, Anzu. Just your presence," he whispered.

Running deep inside my veins 

_Poison burning deep inside my veins_

_One look could kill_

_My pain your thrill_

What had he ever done to deserve Mazaki Anzu? Hell had finally frozen over and pigs flew, for the day had arrived that Seto admitted to not only wanting and enjoying her company, but needing the fiery young woman to feel whole. Mokuba had it the target dead on. She did so much for him and up until that point he had been blind to it.

Suddenly everyone around them no longer mattered. It was like being surrounded by a soft haze, and everything was just……perfect. Great, he was starting to sound like a romantic.

It must have been the serious expression on Seto's face, but Anzu laughed up at him, and broke the billionaire out of his pondering. "Relax, Seto," she told him, "You're suppose to be enjoying our time together."

Grabbing onto the lower part of her dress, Seto spun his partner around, counter clockwise.

I wanna love you, but I better not touch 

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains, poison_

As the song finished the couple ended up in the same position they had begun in, with Anzu leaning against the CEO for a few seconds longer then needed, with the excuse of having to catch her breath. Hell, any excuse to press their bodies together was fine by him.

Too soon she turned to face him, her mask of control back in place. "Thank you for the dance, Kaiba-kun," the dancers said, politely. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion, when he couldn't bring himself to respond. "Uh, we should probably get off the dance floor now." She didn't make it further then a step back when Seto grabbed hold of her arm.

"Anzu….."

Her surprise, not only at him stopping her, but by calling her by her first name in public, was plain as day in her eyes. The billionaire never gave her a chance to reply. Instead he took a slow step towards her, brushed a fallen ringlet out of her face, and pressed their lips together.

REVIEWS 

****

**sweetfiregirl:** Thanks a bunch!

**Princess of the Knight**: Will do.

**Here4TheParty:** Yup, there will be a couple more chapters, but alas the story is quickly reaching the end.

**thefutureMrs.Kaiba**: I have to agree that Seto and Anzu fluff couldn't be better. As for having his way with you………I'll need all the details.

**Sanguine Dreams**: Update complete. Can I have some of that ice cream now? pplllllleeeeeaaaaaassseeee!

**sempaiko**: Kaiba wet is a very good thing. A lot of reasons why I stripped him to his bathing suit was for the pleasure of witnessing him getting wet. Done for people just like us.

**teal4m**: Thanks, and there is more to come. No worries.

**yoursolastsummer:** How Kaiba turned out was one of the struggles I've had with this story. He needed to be cold and intimidating, but also from Anzu's perspective, compassionate and amusing. I like to call all of his emotions mood swings, 'cause his opinion tends to remain the same but his outlook and how he lets other see him, is always changing.

**Pretty Stupid Girl**: At this point I'd usually crack a lame joke about them being more then back together, all thanks to my corrupted mind. But it wouldn't fit with the story. Don't let that stop you from using your imagination though. Feel free by all means.

**DidiHoney:** _hands DidiHoney a tissue box_ just incase you'll need them a second time. And no worries for sap. I find that too sweet to even get down on paper.

**Shipperness**: no constructive criticism? I think I'm going to cry. _sniff _Arigato. The pool scene was actually an added chapter for all of you wonderful reviewers. I figured it had been awhile since things were hot and steamy. **Secluded Sapphire**: All the praise is overwhelming. You're way too nice. Seto's admittance will have to go to Anzu. She just knows all the right buttons to push. I don't think Kaiba knows what he is in for. **QueenofHearts4u:** Evil….yes…evil is very good. _Evil laugh _I took your advice on listening to coldplay and I have to agree. The lyrics are perfect and the music beautiful. Now every time I read that chapter I'll pop in their cd. Oh, and Kaiba's soaking wet abs, consider it a gift. **kAnEa**: Naughty Seto? Maybe he should be punished…………… **Inuyasha-xcgirl**: No worries, Seto isn't lying. I stole his blue eyes white dragon plushie and wouldn't give it back until he promise to do no more then the mental institution. **Mrs. Bluesummers**: As long as you're still enjoying the story I'm happy. And I bet your trip was worth it. **Kineticfairy:** What would I ever do without you Kineticfairy? _Tear _All I can tell you is that Poison is finally looking up. **Blue Rhapsody3**: Most Kaiba/Anzu stories are all about how they got together, so I decided to write a story the way I thought it could happen. And you can't have a pairing without any complications in the relationship. But you've gotta figure, one of the people is Kaiba. Any relationship with him will be tipsy. **IluvsBakura: **Call me prejudice if you'd like but I think of anyone in the anime Anzu's the only one who has the guts to stand up to Kaiba and she's the only girl that he could ever see as an equal. But that's just me. And I could never hate you for wanting an update. If anything I thank you. **AnimeFreak172**: You're more then welcome. As for Kaiba and Yami, I think they are both great, but Yami is too much believe in the heart of the cards…blah. **SportZScooby:** You couldn't live without it. I'm almost afraid to write an ending, now. The word epilogue is haunting me. **gamergal20:** You're too kind. Thanx. **ydouwannanoe:** Hot for a very good reason. You can't have a story without causing Kaiba to get wet. **City'sKitty**: _stuffs face with delicious treats _Nope, it's not over yet. Getting close though. 


	13. chapter twelve after math

POISON

****

Pairing: Mazaki Anzu / Kaiba Seto

Summary: After hiding their relationship for the world for five months Kaiba pulls a fast one on Anzu at their graduation after party that outs them to her friends.

Disclaimer: _sigh _I don't own anything but my story. How depressing.

A/N: I've been dying, since I came up with the idea for Poison, to write this chapter. There was so much I wanted to put in and ended up getting so caught up in the story it went on and on and on. You'll get to find out a number of things once you start reading, but I'm not about to give anything away. I tend to enjoy torturing all of you, as you can probably tell. It's just my evil side kicking in.

CHAPTER TWELVE 

He was kissing her. Kaiba Seto was kissing her in front of their entire graduating class, teachers, friends and family members alike. Anzu wanted to laugh, scream and jump up and down at the ecstasy vibrating through her. But most importantly she wanted Seto to never stop kissing her.

It was like never before. His warm lips moved across the dancers in a seductive fashion. If she hadn't been a puddle of goo before, she was quickly melting into one. Anzu grabbed onto the front of her boyfriends jacket and pressed their bodies together. A quiet moan reached her ears. She couldn't tell who had let it out, nor did she care.

Too soon Seto was pulling away. He looked down at her both in concern and apprehension. Only then did Anzu realize she was crying. Not even bothering to wipe the tears away, she grinned for all her worth.

"Do you mean it?" The note of hope was clear in her voice. All he did was smile. With a joyous squeal she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you Seto," she whispered.

The billionaire didn't hesitate and crushed her to him. She would have died happily encased in his arms. "Are you prepared for the onslaught of inquiry?" he asked.

Anzu knew he was thinking about the side effects of what he had just done. She inwardly agreed the list of downsides stretched the length on his mansion, but the upsides outweighed them all.

"No," she told Seto, "But I'm looking forward to it."

After making sure all traces of pink lip-gloss were removed from Seto's face, the couple walked arm in arm back to Anzu's friends. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to be struggling to escape, becoming more frantic by the second. Things definitely didn't look good. It was a stare off between the group and Seto as the silence stretched on and on…….. Just like in the old westerns she enjoyed watching. Sure they were from America, land of the free, apparently, but she enjoyed them. Here's hoping no one died at the present time.

"I knew it!" Shizuka exclaimed, clasping her hands together. All of Anzu's assumptions on an innocent Shizuka flew out the window.

Jounouchi spun on his sister. "You what?"

"Well, isn't it a little bit obvious?"

Mai nodded her head and sent a wink Anzu's way. " I have to agree with Shizuka, Jou."

"Aww, not you too Mai?" he complained.

"Actions have always spoken louder then words, big brother. Haven't you seen the looks they give each other, when they think no one's watching? Sorry Anzu but you're not very discrete."

"Or how they disappear at the same time," Mai threw in, "The constant insults which can easily be translated into teasing."

"Anzu getting caught up in daydreams almost hourly." At that point Seto looked down at her with an eyebrow raised in amusement. She wasn't about to live that one down for a long while.

"Girls night's out, huh Anzu?" the blonde duelist asked.

A light blush graced her cheeks when Mai sent her a knowing look. The butterflies in her stomach had begun to lessen when she saw her friend had forgiven her. In fact everyone one was smiling save for Yugi, Honda and Jou.

A dark frown aimed at Seto, marred Honda's face. "You mean to tell us you stayed overnight at his house!" her friend hissed. Leave it to Honda to blow things out of proportion. Jou might have the temper but Honda tended to over exaggerate in most circumstances.

"Yes, but…" she trailed off watching as a mix of shock and fear swept over Jou, his eyes close to popping out of his head. Anticipating a well-deserved blow up she tightened her grip on Seto's arm.

"KAIBA GOT YA PRE-"

God bless Mai. The blonde clamped a hand over her boyfriends' mouth, right before he finished the one word that could and would destroy at least the next few years of Anzu's life. It angered her slightly that one of her closest friends would even assume such a thing about her. But rationalism set in and the anger fled. After all it was only Jou's temper talking.

The muscles under her hand tensed, matching Seto's stone cold glare. "Don't start making accusations under false pretenses mutt," he growled, "One would think you'd hold your friends in a higher regard."

Her blonde friend yanked Mai's hand off his mouth. "Why don't you just-"

"Jou!" Anzu interrupted. It would not do to have a fight break out in the middle of the graduation after party. "Seto! Do either of you remember the threat I made earlier? I'm not afraid to follow through with it." She'd drag them out of the convention center by their ears if she had to. When everyone remained quiet she sighed in relief. "As for what you're all thinking. Yes, Seto and I are seeing each other. No he didn't force me into the relationship; I'm here of my own free will. And Heck No, Jou! If you so much as assume such things again………" she let the threat hang for a few seconds, "Remember our Matrix Marathon?" Fear spread through his body and Jou clamped his mouth shut.

Once her speech was finished Shizuka latched onto Anzu in a hug. "Congratulations Anzu," she let out a breath of relief, "You have no idea how long I've waited to say that." The redhead didn't even hesitate when turning to the billionaire. Seto stared down at her outstretched hand with indifference before giving it a firm shake. "Take care of her, Kaiba. I'd say I'd hurt you if don't but I doubt I'd get a shot in."

A chorus of congrates was given round from everyone one but Honda and Jou. Even Yugi muttered the word with a dishearten look in his eyes. The stare off was back on between Seto and Jou. Anzu was afraid it would eventually end up as such. All she wished for was understanding on both their parts.

Jou was the first to break the silence. "How'd we know we can trust ya?" he asked. All eyes turned to Seto.

"You don't."

Two pathetic little words. The guy was a genius, but he was going to get them screwed over. 'You Don't?' She would have screamed if they weren't in such a public place. A little wave of whispers was already spreading through the massive room. They had drawn enough attention as it was. No need to top it off with a hissy fit.

"But Anzu does," Seto continued, "And if anyone's opinion matters it's hers. However you perceive me will reflect back on the trust you have for your friend."

Honda took a step forward. "We trust Anzu, Kaiba," he spat, "It's you who has never given us a reason to believe anything you're scheming." Jou nodded his head in agreement. What was it with guys and fighting over women. Heck, Jou had his own girlfriend and Honda was on the prowl for his fourth one of the year. Neither of them looked at her as anything more then a sister.

A waist level 'hey!' was vocalized from the person she least expected. Mokuba frowned at her friends, looking remarkably like his big brother. "You can't talk to my Nii-sama like that!" So adorable and full of courage, the kid was undeniably a Kaiba threw and threw.

"Say, Mokuba," Otogi interjected, "Did you know about this?" The Dungeon Dice Monsters creator smiled, looking for a new form of entertainment. A person could only witness Seto and her friends going at it so many times. "Did you know your brother was dating Anzu?"

Anzu watched, as all the fight seemed to drain out of Mokuba. If the widening of his grey eyes didn't give it away, his pale face certainly did. The young Kaiba began to slowly inch behind Seto and away from prying eyes. A forced laugh made it's way out of his mouth before dying altogether.

"Mokuba knew about you two." The hurt came through loud and clear in Yugi's voice. She knew it was inevitable, and try as she might her feelings for Seto had cause some injury to her friends. At the work of a guilty conscience she bit her bottom lip.

Honda pointed a finger at the mop of black hair peeking between the newly declared couple. "What does he have that we don't, Anzu? You'll tell Mokuba but not us!"

"He found out all on his own. We were in Seto's kitchen-"

"HA!" Jou looked like he wanted to jump up and down in triumph. "So ya were at his house!"

If it had been anyone else but Seto, Anzu was sure they would have rolled their eyes at the blunt accusation. Instead he stuck his hands in his perfectly tailored pants pockets. "We never denied Anzu's presence at my home. Nor did we deny being there together," he tacked on for spite, the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. Mokuba squeezed between them was the only thing blocking her from elbowing the billionaire. It had become her way to discourage him of his taunting.

"Why were you in the kitchen?" Yugi asked.

It wasn't her fault. She couldn't have helped it if her boyfriends life was on the line…Well this time it was, but at least Anzu didn't break into one of her favorite stories involving whip cream. Instead she stared down at the floor with a massively huge grin on her face. The laughter was slowly creepy up on her.

"The purpose of a kitchen. We were eating," Seto explained, short of growling.

Otogi smiled, matching Anzu's to a T. "So, Mokuba, interrupting a romantic dinner?" he asked, "You're getting to be as smart as your old man, kid."

Seto scowled, "We weren't eating dinner."

"A snack then?" Shizuka pondered out loud.

The brunette couples eyes met in silent conversation. Anzu laughing at Seto for letting so much slip already. "No?" the dancer replied.

"Chocolate sauce!"

"Ice cream!"

"Linguine Alfredo!"

"Strawberries!"

"Smirnoff Ice!"

The billionaire groaned just loud enough for her to hear and removed one hand from his pocket to pinch the bridge of his nose in aggravation. Each one of her friends was tossing out whatever they thought the couple was bound to eat, although not all of them caught the innuendo behind it. Why else wouldn't Mokuba want to talk about it. Sure he had lost memories, but his discovery embarrassed the preteen into hiding for a week.

"Caramel!"

"Cheeseburgers!" The last one was Jou's. Catching himself in the outburst the blonde became caught up in staring at an imaginary spot on his left.

Ryou, who had remained silent during the verbal attack, cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention. "Why don't you just ask Mokuba?" he motioned to the kid, "He caught them."

With clear warning in his voice Seto growled out no.

Honda sneered. "Why? Is he sworn to secrecy?"

Anzu watched as Mokuba leaned against his brother for comfort. His diagnosis of temporary amnesia wasn't something he was proud of. A few days earlier he had reluctantly admitted that it made him feel stupid. Which, of course, Seto and Anzu had a hard time convincing him otherwise. Seto seemed to think the least said the better. As much as she disagreed with him, Anzu felt it best to honor his wishes. That and the colorful fight they had. Making up had been worth it.

"Leave him alone you guys," she told her friends, "He hit his head a few weeks ago and is having trouble remembering some things."

The group of friends all looked towards Mokuba with sympathy. Of the two Kaiba's he was the one they preferred. If she told them he was the mystery man she was dating the comment of Seto being better for her would have come up at least once, along with the title cradle robber.

Mai began to laugh. "It's probably for the best, Mokuba. Someone your age shouldn't be exposed to the older fundamentals of life….when concerning Anzu." The break in tension was just what they needed. Even Mokuba let a small smile escape.

"I'm going to let that one slide, Mai," she told her, "Since there are more pressing matters to deal with. Yugi? Jou? Honda?" Anzu silently prayed that no one heard the pleading in her voice. "Well?" And the tension was back on.

Remarkably Jou had his focus on her. "If he makes you happy, Anzu, then I guess it's okay," the duelist finally gave his consent, "But if Kaiba's ever a jerk, just call me and I'll beat moneybags into tomorrow for you."

"I'm watching you, Kaiba," Honda threatened in agreement with Jou. Their predictable antics did nothing more then cause the billionaire to raise one eyebrow in amusement.

Yugi shook his head at his friends and smiled. "It's wonderful news, Anzu."

The time had finally come to jump around dancing her way to high heaven. Her paranoia had fled from her body with their acceptance. It was the best gift anyone could have given her. To show her appreciation Anzu enveloped her three closest friends in a group hug.

"Thanks guys," she said, "You had me scared there for a minute, but I love you anyways."

"Ya here that Kaiba," Jou called, looking over her shoulder, "Anzu's already moved on."

Unexpectedly Seto sent his girlfriend a knowing look with that beautiful smirk on his face. As if a giant magnet was pulling them together, Anzu slowly walked towards the billionaire. Her hand crept up his chest and began playing with the silky blue tie that she loved.

Anzu let out a dramatic sigh. "I don't think they understand, Seto. Maybe we should show them what we mean."

Apparently he didn't have to be told twice. Even Mokuba had inched away by their actions. For instance, one of the arms that wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her close, began to proceed lower, getting daringly close to uncharted territory. A very visible shiver went up her spine, spreading through her body. Seto ducked his head to make it look like he was about to kiss Anzu, but instead, at the last second, he turned his face slightly to whisper in her ear.

"I do believe murder is the only thing on your friends minds at the moment," he chuckled softly, "Care to test it?"

"You've always been such a tease, Seto," the dancer whispered back, "I don't see why not."

Their lips barely grazed each other when a loud noise was heard. The couple silently agreed to ignore it and continue to work on freaking out her friends even more. The annoying little itch got louder, and louder, and louder, much to their aggravation.

"ANZU! KAIBA! Can you hold off the love fest for a few minutes?" Shizuka yelled, once again drawing even more unwanted attention from fellow graduates.

The dancer spun around to face Shizuka, fighting hard to keep her blush at bay. "Do you need something?" she asked, "We've already played twenty questions."

The redhead smiled. "I only have one more." At Anzu's sigh of relent she continued. "How did you two get together? I know opposites attract but do you have anything in common?"

Grabbing a hold of Seto's hand, Anzu looked up at him. His deep blue eyes were velvety clear, revealing to her alone what she had always hoped to see, a piece of her shining through him. It made her heart beat rapidly at the feeling.

"It was one of those nights," she began to tell them, "When the thought of going out for the sole purpose of simply dancing wouldn't leave my mind……"

FLASHBACK 

Sweat glistening bodies meshed together on the dance floor, moving as one to the steady beat of the music. The flashing lights and low buzz of conversation swarming the club made everything almost magical. One could have gotten lost in the hypnotizing flows of the city nightlife. Or as her watch stated, early morning.

That evening/morning had been relatively enjoyable for Anzu, up until the moment her eyes had locked on a certain CEO. She knew for a fact that he knew she was present at the club as well. It could have been on account of his back stiffening from her shocked glare, only to turn around and search out the person watching him. From fifteen feet away they observed one another. All too soon Seto nodded his head in her direction before being swallowed up by the bodies.

It irked Anzu that he made such quick business of her. Never before had she truly cared what Seto thought of her, but the halfhearted dismissal had stuck with her. Call it paranoia, but she made it her mission to confront him before the night was over. In the midst of her search Anzu had had to tell off a number of guys, leading her to down her limit of vodka coolers. But her persistence had paid off.

Under a flashing blue light she saw Seto leave the club by one of the back exits into a dark alleyway. Never being one to lose courage in the face of a battle, Anzu flung the door open. She stumbled out of the club in her temporary blind state into the dark. After all the adventures she had been involved in, what appeared in front of her was no surprise.

The tempting brunette stood in the center of the alley wearing a black leather trench coat. Facing him, with a knife pointed at his chest, was a scruffy looking middle-aged man. The strangers clothes were torn, full of holes and covered in dirt, going well with his mop of matted black hair, decorated in flecks of grey. Neither of them appeared to have noticed her unladylike entrance.

"You heard me the first time!" the street bum ordered, determination all over his face, "Hand everything over now!"

Not an ounce of fear could be found running through Seto. He stared unfalteringly back with hard blue eyes. "Do you have any idea who I am?" he asked, prideful, "Kaiba Seto."

A gruff laugh was thrown at him. "That makes it even better. You've gotta have at least a few thousand on ya."

Anzu sighed to herself. When would the world realize that you never messed with the billionaire CEO unless you had a death wish? But then none of his attacker were ever heard of again, all traces of them wiped from the face of the planet. There was really nothing they had to learn from.

"A pathetic attempt at robbery," he sneered, "Daring but pathetic all the same. That's all that can be expect from failures, isn't it?"

The bum's neck flushed red until his entire face was consumed in anger. The hand pointing the knife to Seto's chest started to tremble. "Why….you….You Bastard!" he screamed. Anzu's heart caught in her throat as his finger tightened on the handle.

She didn't see it but Seto caught the slip. Taking the window of opportunity he knocked the knife out of his attackers hand. The metal weapon slide across the ground, coming to a stop a few feet in front of her. Following the knife with their eyes, both men's gazes caught sight of Anzu.

She stood half hidden by the shadows in nothing but a denim mini skirt and dark pink baby T with the kanji for dragon on the front. For the first time she silently cursed her pumps in preventing her from kicking some major butt.

Not wasting any time, the attacker moved in and punched Seto in the gut hard enough to knock him off balance more from surprise then sheer force. Dropping to the ground he rolled over and slowly stood, with the perfect picture of dominance. Anzu didn't have a chance to secretly faun over the billionaire before he landed a solid kick on the bum's chest, sending him flying backwards. He landed on his back, at Anzu's feet, with a painful groan.

Sadly the first thing in the dancers mind happened to be if the man was cheap enough to sneak a peak up her skirt, as opposed to helping get rid of him. The attacker quickly got his bearings and realized where he'd been tossed. Anzu dove for the knife just as he flipped himself onto his stomach, searching for the weapon.

"Looking for this?" she asked, not aiming the knife at anyone in general, but showing him she wasn't afraid to. Her thumb and forefinger slid down the blade for emphasis.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Mazaki?" Seto growled, stalking towards them.

The attacker grabbed onto her ankle in an attempt to take Anzu down. Bad move. Using his hand to steady herself, she bashed him in the side of the head with her other foot and knocked him out cold. What a sweet new use for pumps.

Seto checked the bum's vital signs to make sure he was out for the time being, then pulled out his cell. Not even a minute later Anzu watched as Seto's personal bodyguard, Roland, entered the alleyway, conversed with Seto and took their attacker away.

A bitter wind blew past Anzu, ruffling her hair. Now that the night had settled down the temperature drop caught up with her. She wrapped her arms around herself, having already dropped the knife, and shuffled her feet for warmth. Her movement drew attention.

"What are you still doing here?" Seto scowled, having no effect whatsoever on her.

"Pompous jerk! I just saved you butt and you can't even mutter a thank you!" She was met with his infamous glare of blue. When would the billionaire learn she was immune to the look after being on the receiving end of it for so many years?

"You interfered, Mazaki. Whatever form of assistance you gave was unneeded and unwelcome."

That made Anzu smile. "What's the matter Kaiba-kun?" she purred, "Is the big bad billionaire embarrassed that he got help form a girl of all people?"

The fire in his eyes was beautiful to watch. "If that's what you call yourself," he threw back.

"I see you haven't changed," the dancer huffed, "Still got that stick shoved up your a-OOF!"

Seto forcefully pushed Anzu against the building. His hands had her arms trapped at her sides with such strength, if he wanted he could have snapped her bones. "Brats like you deserve to be taught a lesson," he growled low in his throat, "Your group never did respect who they were talking to."

Bloody dingbat! Anzu's mind screamed. "My apologizes. You're _The_ Kaiba Seto, youngest CEO in all of Japan," she gave him a fake laugh, "Why don't you pull your nose out of the air for two seconds and get a clue on reality? No. One. Cares."

The billionaire tightened his grip and leaned close enough that she could feel his breath on her face, mesmerized by his eyes. Never had she seen them so alive in all the years Anzu knew him. "I suggest you tread carefully," he informed her, in a deadly still voice.

"You're good with threats, I'll give you that, Kaiba," Anzu dropped the honorific, "But you'd never hit a girl. There's nothing you can do to stop me, Admit it. You've lost."

Boy was she wrong. Hungry lips crushed against hers with a tongue demanding it's way into her mouth. All the starch left Anzu's knees by that point. The only thing preventing her from falling were Seto's hands. She was swimming in a sea of emotion, none too afraid if she drowned.

All too soon Seto was pulling away. The tow of them stood panting for breath after their marathon of a kiss. As much as the dancer wanted him to kiss her again, she hid all feeling from his sight.

"How long are we going to keep doing this?" she asked.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "…….invariably………"

"Well we'll just have to see how long I can put up with you for," Anzu smiled, "You know-" She was shut up by another kiss.

END FLASHBACK 

"And that's it you guys," Anzu finished their story, "I hope you enjoyed it Shizuka."

The redhead nodded her head with a dreamy expression in her eyes. Everyone was taking the story differently, but they all appeared to accept it. Although Otogi didn't look too happy that his girlfriend had enjoyed a story about Seto as much as she did.

"Mokuba," Seto broke the silence, "What's wrong?"

The young Kaiba had squeezed his eyes shut and clutched at his head with both hands. "My head hurts," he complained, "Seto, make it go away."

His older brother knelt down to face Mokuba, trying to get the kid to look at him. "When did the pain begin?" In response Mokuba shook his head no. A groan escaped his lips and then he went quiet. "Little brother? Mokuba." Seto pulled his hands away from his head. "Mokuba look at me." Grey eyes flashed open in horror, his face turned bright red.

"Ahhhh! Nii-sama! I'm never going to be able to look at whip cream the same way again!" At his out burst Seto scowled and stood up.

"Um, Mokuba?" Yugi asked, "What's so bad about whip cream?"

He pointed a shaky finger at the brunette couple right before Anzu buried her face in Seto's chest. "That's what they were eating in the kitchen!" he proclaimed, sound sick to his stomach.

The amount of laughter that followed was deafening.

REVIEWS 

****

cutehelenjames: Thank you.

thefutureMrs.Kaiba: You're too kind.

Here4TheParty: _blushes _It's wonderful you like it so much. _dances around with in happiness _I wouldn't have made it this far without you.

DidiHoney: _hands didihoney a tissue _I've only got two more chapters to go. Course I could have said that a while ago but you guys keep giving me more inspiration and ideas. No worries. It's not over until I say it is.

Bradybunch4529: If you haven't seen Dirty Dancing Havana Nights I highly recommend it. Most of the ideas for the dance scene came from it. I love your reaction to the chapter. And your review was breathtaking itself.

2pac: _offers 2pac whip cream for celebration _I'd give you Kaiba to go with it but he's a little busy, Anzu dragged him into my closet.

Sabriel: Getting them in character was my number one fear when writing, but now I see it flying away. I'm so glad you like it. And don't ever think you can't do anything. Just try to write what you'd like. You never know.

Blue Rhapsody3: Not last chapter just yet. You can look forward to more.

Dark Magician Girl: lol. The thoughts of a sequel have been bouncing around in my head but I don't know where to start. I'm open to suggestions if you have any.

Hero Girl Of Brien: there are cliffhangers because I am evil. The thought of reading someone else's drives me insane but the power of creating your own can become addictive. Just know that I'd never end a story like that, the surprise packages on my doorstep persuade me not to.

PrEtTyStUpIdGiRl: _sob _No! leave your mind in the gutter. It's such a pretty place.

AnimeFreak172: _glomp _someone listened to poison! I'm so happy you like the song. I had to play it none stop when I wrote the last chapter. And to think, this all started from a cowboy bebop music video I saw.

LuvinAnime: 00 you have esp don't you? _Jumps up and down_ what am I thinking about?

Blue Mystery: _hands over an armload of tissue boxes to Blue Mystery _I never knew it could have such an effect on people. _Sniff _Now I'm starting to cry.

Secluded Sapphire: There were a lot of different ideas I had on how to start but I settled with Kaiba's point of view, and it paid off. _Double glomp _what would I ever do without you?

SportZScooby: chocolate chip cookies. _Stuffs face. _I completely under poison being your poison. lol Something tells me I might have to write a sequel to prevent your suicide. Don't leave us! We need you SportZScooby!

Swimmurgirl: _tries to knock dirty ideas out of my head_ the sleepover will be…………. Fun. Time to torture the characters.

Shipperness: lol PDA's are always the best. And it's taken so long to get to them. uh…can I learn that dance, it looks fun.

yoursolastsummer: _stares at yoursolastsummer in awe _you liked the song………….. I've been waiting for ages to throw that kiss in. Your reaction was the best.

tea14m: _nods head_ I like to embarrass the characters. _Evil cackle_

Kineticfairy: _sob_ I don't want the story to end either! I'll miss you an-an-and _sob_ why do I keep hearing the word sequel?

Living Arrow: _evil grin _stop there? That was the plan, cliffhangers are wonderful.

Taiki Kou:

Nafyhsseseyar: That's a major coincidence you were listening to it. I tried to come up with the type of music Kaiba would listen to, but honestly I love Linkin Park.

Angel: he couldn't take it anymore. Course Kaiba could have been pressured by all the other guys enjoying Anzu's presence. I find him to be the jealous type.

Anglewings: _blushes red as a tomato _glad you like it.

Sindelle: with reviews like yours I keep getting lots of inspiration for more.


	14. Chapter thirteen party

POISON

****

Pairing: Mazaki Anzu / Kaiba Seto

Summary: Their relationship is now out in the open, but that only mean's Kaiba has to get along with Anzu's friend. Good luck with surviving Otogi's party.

Disclaimer: I've gotten use to saying that Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine, but I never thought I'd see the day that I'd be saying that about Pokemon. I'm gonna need time to get use to that.

A/N: Not one single lie, I have rewritten this chapter six different times. And with each new story line I got more discouraged but the reviews kept coming in. Not without your support would there be another chapter now. I can't say thank you enough. All that I can wish for now is that you'll enjoy what I have put together and hopefully bashing myself upside the head to get this chapter rolling again, didn't screw it up even more.

Chapter Thirteen

Compared to all other parties, sleepovers, and Kaiba Corp. celebrations Mokuba had attended; Otogi's party was ranked at the very top of his list. He had to be the youngest person granted proper permission to go to such a grown up function, and by golly was he thankful for his childish charm more each day.

Of course, adding that with a sugar high and Mokuba was the only one of the group who hadn't met with the sandman. Too bad Seto had been preoccupied with other things to notice his consumption of soda, before it was too late. But it was his Nii-sama's own fault for not letting him join in their game of shots. He'd said something about alcohol and miners, well, at least him being way too young.

A smug grin shone on Mokuba's face. With caffeine running through him, his mouth had taken off, telling many entertaining stories of Seto and himself that even Anzu was on the ground in laughter. Like when he put vinegar in his big brother's coffee, or drawn a picture for school on the back of an important contract. And even when he made Seto watch the first season of Pokemon, in English dubbed, just to prove that Brock and Seto sounded the same. 1 Nothing had beaten the weekend until Otogi's party.

Mokuba rolled onto his right side and propped his head up in his hand. He was stationed on a pile of plush pillow's, in the center of Otogi's living room floor. The rest of his friend's were spread out around him, in quite peculiar positions that he'd bet his duel monsters locket, would wake up with aches and pains.

Their gracious host was flaked out across an armchair. One arm and one leg were tossed over the side, and much to Jou's carnage, Shizuka was curled up with him. She was sporting him suit jacket because she claimed to be cold. That was one thing Mokuba didn't follow. If she knew it would get cooler and there were blankets to use, why had Shizuka highjacked Otogi's jacket? He'd have to ask Seto about it later.

Ryou and Honda had claimed the first couch. They had each been buried under a blanket; though at present neither blanket was anywhere to be found.

The forever, dueling blondes ended up on the floor, where Jou was leaning against couch number one, while Mai used his lap for a pillow. She wasn't even bothered by the amount of moving Jou did in his sleep.

Yugi was splayed stomach side down on the floor, not too far from Mokuba, where he had passed out, and being one of the last to do so.

And finally Seto and Anzu had taken over couch number two. The young CEO was stretched out across the couch in what remained of his white suit. Sometime during the shots game he had removed his jacket and tie, and undone the top few buttons of his shirt. Anzu lay on top of her boyfriend with her head pillowed under his chin, and their legs tangled together.

Even in the dark Mokuba eyes shied away. Yet although the slight embarrassment he was happy. And as evident as the evening had shown, so was Seto. It had to be one of the best gifts he had received, and his big brother didn't even realize it. At Otogi's party everyone had seen a sliver of the Seto he knew; the smiling, joking, caring side with no worries; or as Anzu always said, the human part of him.

A satisfied sigh escaped Mokuba and he flopped onto his back.

Of course it paid to have a billionaire CEO/older brother within your power. Yugi referred to it as whipped during the shots game, and to the group's shock that hadn't caused any problems. He gave all credit to Anzu and her _calming_ techniques. But having to witness them was another thing altogether.

He had too many memories of them doing………… well, that. And more were returning every day. Mokuba's temporary amnesia was fading, although he couldn't decide if it was for better or for worse.

The young Kaiba let loose a yawn. He'd done enough thinking for the night. And chances were if he didn't catch his z's he was liable to miss something else.

------------

"It's a closet."

"I can see that."

"Glaring spitefully at the shelves of linen won't change that fact."

"Yeah? Well I learned the glaring spitefully from you."

"Narrow you're eye's a little more, now frown and it just might work……… at the closet, Anzu."

The dancer threw her hands up in defeat at her boyfriend's antics. He'd been going on as such for the past half hour and they had yet to find a bathroom anywhere in Otogi's mini mansion. They'd uncovered a gaming room, no surprise there, an office, kitchen, where Seto got his glass of water, and a sauna. But no blasted bathroom!

"Oh, go wake someone else up and bother them," she grumbled, storming down the hall.

Seto smiled as he followed after her. "You're immensely entertaining at the moment. I'd rather not miss your outward display of fluster."

Knowing that her boyfriend was reveling in her actions wasn't hurtful or annoying. It made her glad that he was enjoying himself. Although it was funny, really, how he took pleasure in her bladder on the brink of explosion. Why, oh why hadn't anyone prevented her form downing as much as she had?

Anzu pouted, "This is all your fault."

"I simply wished to get a glass of water," Seto reminded her.

"You woke me up."

"You were lying on top of me."

"And you never did anything about the shots game! Very small bladder here," she proclaimed.

Seto stopped walking, causing Anzu to follow suit. He placed two fingers under her chin, tilting her head up. "As I recall I had to pry the Bacardi's bottle away from you, the sake, _and_ the imported Molson Canadian six pack."

A light blush graced Anzu's cheeks at the reminder. "You're not helping any," she complained.

Her boyfriend didn't bother to respond. Instead he approached the next door in their journey down the hall. Facing the dancer, Seto opened the door and half bowed, half waved at what was inside, without looking behind him.

Blue eyes lit up at the sight. "Bathroom!" Anzu cried, running forward and pushing Seto out of her way. She was too caught up in her joy to realize she'd slammed the door in her boyfriends face.

After relieving herself, Anzu calmly walked back out into the hall. The billionaire was leaning against the far wall with his hands tucked in his pockets and a smug smirk on his face. A little too smug the more she thought about it.

"You knew there was a washroom here all along," she accused, hands on hips."

Seto pushed away form the wall with a graceful shrug. "How is that possible, Anzu?" he asked, "I've never stepped foot on Otogi's property, let alone in his house before tonight. It was a lucky guess."

Lucky? Since when had Seto ever claimed to accomplish something by luck? Strategy or smarts maybe, but never chance.

"And if it hadn't been a bathroom………" the dancer trailed off, blatantly hinting at her boyfriend.

The young CEO wrapped an arm around Anzu's waist and pulled her against him. "It was a simple case of deduction," he breathed into her ear, "Consider the previous rooms we have encountered. There were a select few yet to be seen. I simply took a chance."

Yeah, but a chance to find what? ……. Oh!

Anzu dazzled Seto with her pearly whites. "Missed me, did you, Kaiba-kun?" she purred.

Seto nuzzled her neck. "Not you per say, but certain activities pertaining to you." His free hand slowly slide up the back of her dress, until he reached bare skin.

At least they were on the same wavelength. But there was no way she would let him get what he wanted so easily after all of his sarcastic taunting.

"And if I don't feel up to it? I'm suddenly very tired, Seto."

"Hn'."

Anzu never responded. She wanted to, having planned on it and then her knees buckled. The sneaky billionaire had gone for her weak spot. He placed a tiny lick right behind her ear.

"Cheater," she whimpered, clutching onto his shoulders.

His mouth moved down her neck. "Since when has that bothered you?"

"Never."

Seto met Anzu halfway in a clash she could only describe as vertigo. He chased her tongue around her mouth before pulling it into his. With a sudden drive of adrenalin the dancer pushed Seto back against the wall. Her urgent hands began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, constantly loosing hold of them. A deep growl vibrated threw the billionaires chest.

"Yikes! Man, Mokuba. Do I ever sympathize with ya!" Jou ruffled the young Kaiba's hair, a sly grin on his face.

"Not to mention respect," Honda piped up, "You're gutsy to keep living in the same house as you brother when they're busy doing _that _all the time." He motioned towards Anzu and Seto to explain what _that_ was.

A blushing Mokuba refused to look at the brunette couple, not five feet in front of him. "Nii-sama doesn't do it on purpose," he told her friends, "And most of the time they don't even realize I'm there."

Yugi looked appalled at Mokuba's confession. "You mean to tell us that Kaiba-kun pays Anzu more attention then you?" he asked, "His only living relative?"

"Don't worry," Honda slapped Mokuba on the back, "We'll teach you everything you need to know. Now let's head to the kitchen and show you how to eat like a man. Just don't follow Jou's example."

"Hey!"

That said the quartet carried on past Seto and Anzu and disappeared around the corner.

She had been having no trouble holding it in at her friend's actions, until Anzu looked over at Seto's scowling face. His pursed lips and irritated glare towards the end of the hall pushed her over the edge. Collapsing against the wall, Anzu erupted into a fit of laughter. She had to clutch at her stomach on account of all the laughing she had done that evening it was beginning to hurt.

****

A content sigh escaped her lips. "That was so good."

The billionaire sent Anzu a disbelieving glance. "It astounds me that you can laugh after such an encounter."

"Oh lighten up Seto," she told him, all in good humor, "It could have been worse. For all we know, Jou and Honda could have tried to pull us apart, or heaven forbid, poured a bucket of ice cold water over our heads," the dancer paused, "But then you are dressed all in white. That might not be such a bad idea after all."

A sly smirk crept onto Seto's face. "Come to my house and you can join me for a swim, although your dress fails to leave things to the imagination as is."

"Feel free to find out if your imagination matches up to the real thing," Anzu licked her lips and began fiddling with his platinum belt buckle. She appreciated that the billionaire had a wide variety of belt buckles, in color and appearance. It gave her all the more reason.

"Yuck! Do you always have to do that?" a very disturbed Mokuba covered his eyes until he was certain they had stopped.

Seto heaved a sigh at their second interruption. "Kid, didn't you just head off to the kitchen?" he asked, appearing suspicious that her friends might be just around the corner, ready to jump out.

The young Kaiba shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but Jou and Honda sent me back to make sure you guys weren't desecrating Otogi's hallway. What does desecrate mean, Seto?"

"You'll find out when you're older," the CEO grumbled, giving his girlfriend a warning glance.

Anzu laughed at Seto's over protective antics. They were adorable to watch, but she hadn't had the guts to tell him in all of their six months, give or take a week. Instead she grabbed a hold of each of the Kaiba brother's hands and began pulling them down the hall.

"Be thankful for your innocence, Mokuba," she said, "But in the meantime lets go find out what the guys are up to."

Just as expected, considering where they were headed, when the small family entered the kitchen their fellow partiers were feasting. The three friends sat on stool like chairs at the island, in the middle of the kitchen. In front of them was a platter of homemade chocolate chip cookies. It had to have been some platter on account of there still being cookies left after Jou and Honda had their way with it.

Mokuba hopped onto the last stool beside Yugi, snatched up a cookie, and before Anzu could blink he was already reaching for a second. She hurried over to the refrigerator as a thought hit her.

"Slow down, you guys, you forgot a very important ingredient." The dancer pulled open the fridge and began rifling through it.

"Ah…. Anzu?" Jou paused in his cookie-a-thon, "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm mooching off of Otogi. What's it look like I'm doing?…… Aha!" Anzu spun around with her trophy in hand; an unopened bottle of whip cream.

The kitchen fell silent and one by one she got a reaction. Poor Mokuba became extremely immersed with the marble counter top. Honda and Yugi, not quite able to quell their snickering, helped Jou stay upright on his stool. The blonde almost fell over backwards in laughter, ironically without choking on his cookie. While Seto looked far from pleased.

"Anzu, what is the meaning of this?" the angry fire Anzu reveled in, burned hot in his eyes, "You've failed to recall a certain conversation we had recently."

She had to take a deep breath, count to ten, and exhale before answering her boyfriend. Oh but the things he did to her with his sapphire eyes.

"That wasn't my intention, Seto," was the only response Anzu gave. Although her growing smirk told him otherwise. "The whip cream is for the cookies." She took one off of the platter and made a swirled cone on top, before handing the cookie to Mokuba.

Their youngest party member bit into it with hesitation, getting a dabble of whip cream on his nose. A wide grin took over his face. "This is great!" he exclaimed, before stuffing the rest of the cookie in his mouth. "Can I have another?"

The dancer handed over her secret ingredient and watched as Mokuba attempted to get whip cream from the can, spraying some on the counter as well as the cookie. Although that didn't detour him from eating it either way.

"I hope you're prepared for the sugar high of the century," Seto told Anzu.

She grabbed a cookie and broke off a piece. Oh blessed melted chocolate. "No problem. I've gotten used to it after, what, five months and some."

Yugi looked up at the couple in surprise. "You two have been together for five months?" he asked.

The billionaire reached over the island to help Mokuba in his struggle with the whip cream. "Six months next Wednesday," he said nonchalantly, focused on his younger brother.

Anzu grinned at her friends, absolutely thrilled that he remembered, and nodded her head in agreement, to appease her them. Neither of the brunettes seemed to count their weeklong break up as anything more then a bad memory. "It was a month before Mokuba found out, so yeah, six months."

"You're gonna have ta pull out the big guns next week, Kaiba," Jou smiled at his own advice, "And for Anzu's sake they'd better be nice guns."

She knew her friend was only looking out for her and striving for the best, but there were times when he walked right into these type of things. Apparently she wasn't the only one to twist his words. Seto looked at Jou with a raised eyebrow and a smile just touching the corners of his mouth.

Honda coughed around his cookie, "You might want to rephrase that, Jou," he suggested.

The blonde duelist glanced around at everyone in confusion, "Huh? Why'd I need ta . . . . . .You guys are sick!" he exploded.

Mokuba's head shot up at the declaration. "What I miss? What's sick? Seto? What did Jou say?" His Nii-sama responded with a quick shake of his head, signifying nothing important.

Yugi, obviously dreary from where his head rested on his arms on the counter, spoke up, "It's nice that Mokuba doesn't mind the two of you being together," a yawn interrupted him, "But you might want to watch that Anzu's not a bad influence on you, Mokuba."

A snort was heard from Jou, "He wouldn't be the sibling I'd worry about. What about Aiko?"

"Aiko!" Honda's eyes widened, "That's horrible, Kaiba, dating one of your fangirl's sisters! She must be heart broken with the news. I should go over and dry her tears."

It had taken her friends long enough to remember Aiko and her well-vocalized obsession with the billionaire. But that just showed how much they cared and worried over her. It was always a nice feeling to know you mattered to your friends as much as they mattered to you.

"How ya gonna manage that?" the blonde duelist asked his friend, with an obvious teasing smile, always ready to provoke his long time friend.

Honda zoned in on Jou. "Are you saying I can't do it?"

"Glad ya finally admit it." The sentence wasn't even out of Jou's mouth before Honda had him in his famous headlock, their platter of cookies presently a thing of the past.

Seto, clearly not amused or caring of the two, turned a questioning look Anzu's way, silently informing her that she could correct her friends. It was one of those instances when he'd rather not waste his time, nor breath in doing so.

The dancer popped the last of her cookie in her mouth and slowly licked each finger, in an obviously taunting fashion. It was her way of showing Seto he wasn't as powerful as he thought himself to be. When she finished Anzu had everyone's attention, with the exception of Mokuba and his whip cream.

"Honda," she began, "What is it with you and girls on the rebound? By all means feel free to try. I certainly know Aiko can hold her own. But incase you didn't already know Seto was only an obsession to her, nothing more. Not to mention she figured it all out on her own a couple weeks ago, so tonight was no surprise to her or my parents. I'm just thankful she doesn't hold anything against me."

A scoff was heard from her boyfriend. "Of course no one held anything against you."

Anzu marked that day down in her memory as one to remember that Kaiba Seto admitted to caring what someone else thought of him. Not his power hungry, coldhearted reputation but the man hiding behind it. She would call it the eighth wonder of the world.

The dancer moved sideways half a step and hugged Seto around the waist. "How many time do I have to say I'm sorry?" she asked.

"There is no need for an apology, Anzu."

Surprisingly Jou agreed with the billionaire, but not surprising that it was for different reasons. "Why the heck, d'ya apologize to him for?" he barked.

With a sigh, she rested her head against Seto's shoulder. "Do the words daddy's girl ring a bell for any of you?"

As if those few words had explained everything, her friends nodded their heads in understanding. Even the half asleep Yugi joined in. "Ah," they all chorused, Jou snickering to himself.

Yugi tried to work his peace into the conversation. "Every single one of us had to go through the same thing, when Mazaki-san thought we had bad intentions for Anzu, but they wore off eventually. There's nothing to be worried about, Anzu's parents are rather quite nice people."

The dancer bit her lip, already knowing what was soon to come. She needed a distraction, anything to pull his attention away before another argument could start up. With a quick glance around the room her eyes landed on the perfect excuse.

"I am not worried," the young CEO ground out, in an effort to convince her friends.

Anzu lightly elbowed Seto in the side, "Um, I think we should keep it down or Mokuba will wake up with a sugar high hangover, and I'm more then willing to let you deal with him all on your own. After all it is your specialty."

All eyes turned to watch the younger Kaiba fast asleep on the counter. His head was pillowed on one arm while his other hand held onto the almost empty bottle of whip cream. A peaceful smile had settled on his face, half shaded by the mop of black hair. He had even beaten Yugi into the land of dreams.

"Took him long enough to pass out," Seto mumbled to no one in general. He left the comfort of Anzu's arms and picked up Mokuba from off the stool. The kid shifted in Seto's arms and complained for his cookie but other then that he remained fast asleep. "See you back in the living room," he said, giving her a quick kiss and disappearing out of the kitchen.

Anzu, finally realizing just how tired she was, let out a yawn of her own. She grabbed a couple more cookies off of the platter and wrapped them in a napkin for Seto and herself. "I'm heading back to sleep now. 'Night you guys."

They all wished her sweet dreams, and Jou even threw in a safe passage from where he sat. With a shake of her head she turned to the kitchen doorway and stop. Anzu couldn't for the life of her remember if she came form the left or the right.

"Somethin' wrong, Anzu?" Jou asked.

She bit her lip and turned to face her friends, "Ah, Jou, could I take you up on that safe passage and you show me how to get back to the living room?" she asked, hoping to goodness that she could do puppy dog eyes as good as Mokuba.

A tired, grinning Yugi hopped off of his stool. "Come on guys," he said, "We can all take Anzu back."

Proof enough that the other two were just as tired, with little complaint they stuffed the last of their cookies in their mouths and followed her out into the hall. She looped her arms with Yugi's on one side and Jou's on the other, easily letting them lead her through Otogi's hallways. After all they'd been in the mini mansion more times then she could remember. Anzu's eyes fell shut and she dropped her head to Jou's shoulder quite content to let her friends prevent her from tripping over anything in their path.

It was at that very point that she felt her friend's acceptance for the choices she had made. The three of them were willing to let her have a relationship with whomever she wanted, even if they had been rivals since the day they met. And for that she felt a wave of calm wash over her. The most wonderful feeling to date.

OWARI

keep an eye out for the epilogue, coming soon

------------

1 Honest to goodness I love Kaiba's english voice actor more then the character himself. For those of you who don't know, he is played by Eric Stuart, up until the last season, (mumbles, why did they change him, why?) and Eric Stuart also does a number of voices on Pokemon, one being Brook. Flipping through channels one day I almost fell off the couch when I heard Kaiba speaking through Brook.

Reviews 

**Living Arrow:** I hope your dose of cliffhangers doesn't mean you've had enough. Sometimes when reading a story you just need that break in a scene to think back on what's happening or to pull you in further. But neither way they are key components to good writing.

**Here4TheParty:** Where would I be without positive input like yours? Thanx.

**swimmurgirl: **_nods _Yup, Poison is coming to a close, but against my will my brain is storming with ideas for a sequel. Glad you enjoyed the whip cream memory. I just could stand not getting one more taunt in.

**DidiHoney: **Wow! It's good to know the fluff hasn't turned sappy on you. Even I wouldn't be able to stand that. Wishing you lots of luck with establishing a mountain of tissue boxes. Here's hoping the last chapter will make you laugh.

**cutehelenjames: **Thank you, and a very late happy Easter to you too. Ah, the whip cream. To be honest that one little scene has been in my mind since I wrote up the plot line for the story. It was too good to pass by.****

**Angel2003320: **Thank you.

**Hero Girl Of Brien: **There is more to come, and if you check my profile you'll see that a sequel will be on the way. My apologizes for taking so long.

**LuvinAnime:** It's nice that you found Joey funny, a relief really, considering I find him hilarious on the show, so he needs to be in Poison. As for the flashback, well, Anzu and Seto have been together for six months to this point and my story is roughly a month of that time, you can place it five months before the prologue. But then the flashback was only when they became an official couple, not when they had been 'seeing' one another before that.

**cold sun:** Not yet.

**thefutureMrs.Kaiba: **You're not the only one glad they are out in the open. Of course now they have to deal with the media. I don't think Anzu knows what she is truly in for. The part of them getting together has haunted me for all twelve chapters. I was so happy I had reached that point. Enjoy it all you can.

**yoursolastsummer: **You love the gang's reaction and I love yours. It's wonderful getting your feedback. And Kaiba in the leather, well I'd like to put him in a lot of different things but then my fic would no longer be rated T. Thank you oh so much.

**Blue Rhapsody3: **I could never leave all of you hanging on how they came to be, that would be cruel and it's only fair to be cruel in teasing Kaiba, and maybe Mokuba once in a while.

**tea14m: **_joins you in laughter _Heck Yeah ! There's more!

**Kineticfairy: **_blushes like mad_ What a compliment! But I'm not going to be gone after all. Listen closely……… _echoing sequel, sequel! _I've finally been convinced to continue Poison. _glomps kinetic fairy _we won't be parted after all!

**Blue Mystery: **It's nice you took some of your precious time to review, thankies!

**LuCiFeR's DaUgHtEr: **It's wonderful that you found me again and were able to continue Poison. Personally with as many cliffhangers as I use I tend to prefer reading right through a story. Only one more chapter to go. Many thank yous!

**Veronica: **thanx.

**Aiko Midori: **Wow, aimlessly searching and you came across Poison. _cheers _I've reeled another one in… I mean lots of thanks. Seriously though, it's reviewers like you that give me the inspiration to write what I do, and it's all for you anyways! Couldn't be better.

**Secluded Sapphire:** Wait! It's not over yet, and a sequel will be on the way, but first a one shot spin-off to help you guys understand the actions of a certain character in the sequel. I've been compelled to continue.

**SportZScooby: **Just got out of the hospital? I hope it wasn't anything serious. Poison will always be here to help you feel better. Ironic, really, _Poison……._

**Blu.lotus: **_hands over a tissue_ Not yet it ain't over! The epilogue is yet to come. Beware.

**Sparky16**: _Strings ten stars on thread and wears around neck_ Aren't they so pretty?

**inuyoukai-san:** I like how you called Yugi a sucker, very nice. But as much as Mokuba is adorable I can't help but start his corruption early in life. Evil me!

**Willowwind Adurois: **Those puppy dog eyes and pout look familiar, like I've seen them somewhere before….. _gasp_ You've been taking lessons form Mokuba, haven't you?

**Emporessofthedragons: **Incase you can't tell, Mokuba has got to be my favorite character all because he is too adorable for words. Eleven smeven, the kid rocks! Seto scary with the bad dude? _Evil grin _Just you wait until the sequel and you'll find out who else I make really scary.

**Wolf Jade: **You heard of Poison through a friend? _Starry eyes _I'm slowly corrupting the world, oh what a happy day! Thank you ever so much for reviewing.

**Mena Madvin: **Thanks, and will do.

**Shipperness: **_does the dance of joy _Wow, I'm dancing, I'm really, really dancing! You're such a good teacher. Mokuba's memory returning? _Snicker_ He had it coming since the prologue. You think I kept Seto in character the whole time? 00 _does the dance of joy!_

**MaiValentinefan: **How they got together, huh? In my opinion it would take a heck of a lot to get Seto moving so why not use hormones? Thank you.

**Kagome21:** Thank you for reviewing each and every chapter so far, it means a lot, and I'm very sorry for ruining whip cream for you. _Offers over Kaiba Seto for the night _maybe this will help.

**QueenofHearts4u: **_stares in aw of Seto plushie _they do exist! _Evil grin _I've got more Poison that you like…….

**Black rainfall:** And chocolate chip cookies!

**SweetSerenity21**: Give all the props to Mokuba for pulling it off so well, too adorable.

**Raspberry Polar Bear: **Thank You!

**crystal:** thanx

**Seto'sfan001: **It's always got to be interesting, and if not then we shall make it so.

**mischiefmagnet: **Don't be in a hurry to finish is right. I can't believe it has taken so long to update one chapter. _sends self to stand in corner _Epilogue? 00 you read my authors note? Only one more reason to love you. Yes there will be more and then a sequel. Enjoy it all.

**darkangelwp05: **_reads review over and over again _wow, don't I feel special. Thank you.

**Shy-Lil-Dreamer: **Thank you.

**Arrna: **Alice Cooper? Really? That would explain why a guy sang the music video. But as hard as I've tried I've only been able to find downloads by Groove Coverage. Gah! The internet is so cruel!

**ashley: **thank you. All the credit can go to the other fanfic's I got my courage from.

**Dartz's gyrl: **Somehow the thought of Poison making you stay up late to read it makes me smile.

**Yami Sade: **Thank you.

**white artemis**: Hope you made it to the end of Poison.

**girlmagic**: have you gone crazy yet? If so it wasn't my intention, but join the club, I'm a proud member.

**Deadlybeautygoddess:** Any comments on my writing always make me tear. Thank you so very much. And never lose hope on your own stories.

**Ambiance-Dream: **Thank you.


	15. epilogue

POISON

****

Pairing: Kaiba Seto and Mazaki Anzu

Summary: Life is good and full for the most deserving brunette couple of Yu-Gi-Oh.

Disclaimer: One thing I shall never miss is stating an endless amount of times how I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. All the credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi.

A/N: When I first began writing Poison the prologue was suppose to be a one shot. But after reading what I had come up with I kept getting more ideas that I just had to put into words. Thus I have written Poison with much enjoyment. Up until the last few chapters I'd also convinced myself I wouldn't write a sequel. Poison would just end where it ended. Yet all of the reviews, that I never thought I would get, have inspired me to write just that. A sequel. Be prepared for more torturous plots all courtesy of my twisted sense of humor. It's wonderful, at least, that I'm not say good-bye, only see you soon.

Epilogue 

"Can I see the ring again, Anzu?" Shizuka asked, with dreamy stars in her eyes.

Anzu sent the redhead a knowing smile and held out her left hand, elegantly displaying her engagement ring. It was the classiest thing she owned to date. A plain gold band wrapped around her ring finger adorned with a pink diamond, surrounded on two sides by three little white diamonds. It was absolutely breath taking. She couldn't for the life of her figure out how Seto had found such a stunning ring. He may have had impeccable taste in clothing, but when it came to jewelry, especially women's, he tended to lack.

Shizuka grasped her hand before dropping it with a sigh. "I'm so envious of you. You're going to have the fantasy wedding of every girl's dream."

"Don't worry about it hun," Mai told her, not even looking up from the bridle magazine she was flipping through, "Your time will come before you know it."

The redhead retaliated, "That's easy for you to say, Mai. You and Jou shocked us all by your spur of the moment wedding, and now Anzu's set for this August. As many hints as I've dropped to Togi-chan, he still hasn't proposed."

A snicker was heard from across the room where Mokuba and Yugi were camped out on the floor, playing video games. The second the girls began talking about wedding plans, Mokuba had suggested trying out the latest of Kaiba Corp. Games, much to Yugi's relief.

"You think we should warn Otogi about his girlfriends ideas?" The duel champion asked.

Mokuba kept his eyes locked on the television screen. "Nah. It's more fun to see him suffer." The young teen laughed when Shizuka threw a pillow at him, knocking the controller from his hand.

Anzu smiled at her friend's antics. Their small gathering of four was soon going to be a large gathering of nine? No ten people? Well it didn't matter, what was really important was the fact that they could all get together. Unfortunately on the guy's behalf, conversations tended to turn to Anzu and Seto's upcoming wedding. Thankfully it was the end of April and the dancer had just successfully completed her third year at York University. Now she had time to charge forward into all the chaos. But she wasn't about to go it alone.

"C'mon Shizuka. You guys are supposed to be helping me figure out your bridesmaid's dresses. Heck, I don't even know what color my wedding's going to be." To emphasis her point Anzu plopped a stack of magazines into her friends lap.

Mai waved her hand in the air to grab Anzu's attention. "Why not go with your favorite color. That's what I did."

The blonde had, surprise, surprise, held a tiny purple wedding. If Jou had had time to stop and think about it he probably would have put up quite a fuss. But then they were on a time limit, although the couple had never specified what.

"Why not blue? I'm sure Kaiba would like that," Shizuka suggested.

Anzu shook her head. "That's why I'm avoiding it."

"And how long do you want this marriage to last?"

"That's exactly why I won't be married in blue," the dancer adamantly told the entire room.

Mai sent her a knowing look. "Riiiiiiiiiight."

The friends fell into a comfortable silence as they scanned the magazines full of the latest fashions worldwide. Occasionally they would hear a whoot or groan of defeat from by the television. It seemed even Yugi was a challenge to Mokuba in his video game saga.

"Pink!" Shizuka piped up; sounding like she'd hit the jackpot, "Why not pink? It would match your engagement ring."

Anzu had already thought of that and to save her fiancé from embarrassment she decided against it. It was bad enough that the media was having a field day with their ill begotten info about their engagement. Hence why everyone was stationed at Seto's mansion. And yet pink still sounded very tempting.

She rested her chin in her hand. "Pink huh? I guess pink would be a nice color for a wedding."

"No."

All heads turned to look at Seto standing in the overly large doorway. He only paid half attention to the maid that took his jacket and briefcase, blue eyes remaining on Anzu. At last he had finally turned off his workaholic tendencies and was gracing them with his presence. It was about time too. The dancer had missed her daily form of entertainment.

Anzu gave Seto a curious glance. "What do you mean no?"

"I will not have a pink wedding," the billionaire said in his case closed manor.

She couldn't have cared less, but Seto wasn't aware of this. His part in the wedding seemed to start and end with the engagement ring. And on account of such things Anzu was set on having a little fun.

Standing up from the couch Anzu slowly approached her fiancé. She walk with a little sway to her hips and gazed up at him from under her eyelashes. Add a bite of the lip and he was all hers.

"But Seto-sama, I thought you wanted it to be pink. After all you must have been hinting when you gave me this," she drew his attention to her ring, "Don't you want me to have my dream wedding? Just imagine getting married surrounded by pink carnations and babies breath. You and your groomsmen dressed in your light pink shirts and candy-striped ties. Such masculinity, right?"

Anzu stopped directly in front of Seto and kept her hands busy playing with his tie. She twirled the forest green silk around her fingers.

Obviously in tune with her ploy, Seto smirked. "Clearly you have been mistaken. Shall we strategize a second time?" he asked.

Yeah right. The billionaires idea of planning a wedding consisted of informing Anzu that he wanted it to be small and introducing her to a 'traditions are everything' wedding planner, with a nasal voice and light purple highlights in her hair. Looking back the hair had to be the only thing Anzu could tolerate about the woman. Seventy-two hours later she was minus a wedding planner and plus a taunting headache.

"If I remember correctly you left me with the freedom to do as I wish. I. Have. The. Power," the dancer yanked on his tie to bring his face closer to her level, "Seto-chan," She purred.

Anzu leaned forward and lightly brushed their lips together before giving in to the want. Seto wound one arm around her waist while the other hand cradled the back of her neck. The kiss wasn't as furious as most, with a gentle nibble of lip and stroke of tongue. Just who was seducing whom here? Clearly having taken the lead Seto broke for air.

"No."

No? No? No? . . . . . . Oh yeah!

"It was worth a shot," Anzu sheepishly smiled. _Well _worth a shot. "Your turn Mokuba."

The teen reluctantly put down his controller. "Do I have to Anzu?" he whined, understand exactly what she wanted him to do.

The billionaire had caught on to her second attempt just as quickly. Squaring his shoulders, he refused to look at his brother and took a small step backwards, then another. Looking behind him, Seto spun on his heals and as proudly as possible bolted for the stairs. Unfortunately Anzu blocked his path before he could make it very far.

"Going somewhere, Seto?" she asked, "I'm not done with you yet."

"Boy is that a line every guy wants to walk in on," a grinning Jou hurried into the living room and dropped his jacket on the couch beside Mai, "What did you do now, Kaiba?"

Seto glanced over Anzu's head at the blonde, the wheels in his head quickly spinning, "You want to be welcome here again, you can get me out of this."

Oh yeah, nice try. Jou lived for making Seto's life miserable. Not bad, but miserable. The amount of pranks he had played on her fiancé was endless. But the shocking part of all of it was the amount he had gotten away with scott free. Like when he added food coloring to Seto's coffee that left his tongue orange for a week, or when he convinced the newest maid's that Kaiba preferred being called Seto-chan and having his clothes smell like pine. Those poor, poor maids.

Jou grinned, "I don't even know what trouble you've gotten yourself into. Besides I've got my own key into this place. You couldn't keep me out if you tried."

"It doesn't take much to replace locks, Jou." Mokuba said, sounding remarkably like his older brother.

The dancer peeked around Seto, "Hey! Whose side are you on?"

Mokuba groaned when Yugi managed to beat him again. "Yeah, well I want my allowance."

"Why do you need an allowance when you've got your exploding back account? You're not leaving just yet, Seto." Anzu spun to grab Seto's arm when he moved past her.

Jou glanced over at Mai. "What I miss?"

"Hm?" she asked looking up, "Oh just Anzu trying to get a pink wedding," and returned to her bridesmaid project.

A contagious laugh made it's way from Jou, that had Anzu and Shizuka grinning along with him. He approached Seto, who's arm was still caught in Anzu's grasp, and slapped him on the back in congrates. "Does that include pink tux's as well?"

Bad choice of words. The CEO glared at Jou before storming over to Jou's jacket and digging through his pockets. Finding what he was searching for Seto tossed the jacket back onto the couch and held up his prize. Jou's key ring.

"Oi! Those are my keys!" Jou protested.

Seto smirked, and made a show of hunting for a certain key. "Not for long."

Jou growled and lunged at his friend, knocking them both to the ground where a scuffle quickly ensued. It was going to be an entertaining weekend.

**The End……………..**

Incase you are the type of person to skip over authors notes unless really bored, (like me), I shall inform you now. SEQUEL! That's all. Enjoy yourselves! waves I miss you all already!

**REVIEWS**

**Blue Rhapsody3:** Cute shall quickly turn to evil, when I begin posting the sequel I swore would never happen. And it's all because of reviewers like you. Thank you for all your feedback.

**yugikid**: Lol. Yeah the whip cream was hilarious. When planning out Poison I actually came up with that little clip and it took forever to make Mokuba embarrass the couple. Many thanks for reviewing even though it's almost over. Glad you liked it. Interesting was all I was going for.

**Arrna:** I finally got a hold of Poison by Alice Cooper. _bows over and over again_ Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I agree completely that the original is by far better. Without you I would have never known. How can I show my appreciation? THANK YOU!

**Shipperness:** Wow! Of all the chapters I have posted this was the one I was most nervous about. It was a bonus for all of you reviewers and the fact that you loved it is wonderful. _gasp_ The Dance of Joy again! _joins in_ I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you for all of your support. As for the joke about Brock and Seto……….I couldn't help myself.

**Nikoleta:** Thanks.

**Spiffy Chalk:** Uh… I think I heard that Eric Stuart sang and could play the guitar, (correct me if I'm wrong), but he has a CD! OO No Way! You must excuse me while I go hunt it down. _runs to nearest store_ Darn the stupid corner store! Wait, I think I'm forgetting something……. Thank you!

**Angel2003320:** Many thanks.

**cutehelenjames:** _dreamy sigh_ what would we do without whip cream?

**suzieq2005: **Amazing! You took the words right out of my mouth. Hello fellow Seto Kaiba fan. _waves_ I don't understand any of it either, but all that matters it Seto's appealing quality. Why do I envy Anzu at the moment?

**LuvinAniManga:** As much as you hate to see Poison go, I'm actually relieved to have completed it; something that have never accomplished before. Of course your want for more has led me to continue it in a sense. So don't remain sad for long. _sniffle_ that's my job.

**RaaiSesshyFan:** You experienced it too! I'm not alone! Even to this very day I can't see Brock without cracking up. That voice belongs to all mighty, hot, typhoons. On another note, if you don't mind me asking, why was your name reported?

**KeikoGurl:** You remember when it first came out! …… I love you! _glomp_ As for hiding in alleyways, I think it's moved on to hallways. Although Anzu doesn't mind in the least when they are discovered.

**Blackrosewitch:** Say, that's a good question. Umm… probably 'Up for Ransom' or having nothing to do with the movie starring Bill Murray, 'Lost in Translation.'

**me:** _sob_ I know it's taken so long, but no promises can be made for time. Although the story line for the sequel is already being constructed, it does take time. Just watch my profile and you'll see that I AM ALIVE! Mwahahahahahahaha! ……. Sorry, I've always wanted to do that.

**Kineticfairy: **Butterfly Nets! I love it all! _sniffle_ Parting is such sweet sorrow. And we don't have to! No idea who I just quoted. But anyway, I'm just as excited about the sequel. Truly it was the reviews that have made that happen. _unable to hold in any longer _The sequel is going to take place in Toronto, centered around Anzu attending York University for dance. And that is only the beginning.

**Ambiance-Dream:** _sighs _confetti is so beautiful, must play in it. So many thank yous.

**Gekkou Hana:** If you laughed then my work here is done. Glad to help.

**Scented Feathers:** I hope you enjoyed the end as much as the start. Thank you for reviewing even with a brother and sister's distraction. It praise like yours that has added to the drive for writing a sequel. What would I do without you?

**seto'sfan001:** LOL I absolutely love your whole theory of Seto and Brock. I hope you weren't injured upon falling of your bed, and no I'm not dead. Just had a very bad case of six tossed out copies of chapter thirteen. Some included paint balling, an actually show of the shots game and Anzu "convincing" Seto. Thankfully that is all over.

**Living Arrow:** You're no the only one with a memory problem. All that matters is that you like it. Oh! And Eric Stuarts voice! _Grin_

**Aphsychicswordsman:** Thanx.

**Inuyoukai-san:** I-I-I…. Excuse me one moment._ falls off of chair in hysterics_. That was…it was…oh my goodness….can't talk. I have not laughed so hard from a review since I was told to die for breaking Seto and Anzu apart. _Still laughing_ Priceless. Absolutely priceless. I never knew I could fell even more sorry for Mokuba until now. _applauds_ Don't ever stop Inuyoukai-san. Your writing is too beautiful for words.

**Secluded Sapphire:** Suspense is a wonderful thing. _Bats big brown eyes _but I don't do it on purpose………most of the time.

**Obessedwanime:** _grumbles_ stupid typo. Brook will be fix eventually. I'm planning on editing the entire story one last time now that it is complete. Thanks for the tip.

**Greater Lights:** Thanks. Sequel on its way.

**Athena the Fighter:** So dew word and yet so much. Thank you. Look forward to more of my creative ideas in the sequel.

**Tracy Johnson:** As fast as I can.

**kagome1316:** Caps locks! I love it!

**crying dragon:** _evil grin_ It will never be over.


End file.
